Librarians and Pools
by RavenHeart101
Summary: Puck never should have taken that summer job out in Westerville. Making out with your best friend's stepbrother's ex-boyfriend was never a good thing. But damn did he always have a thing for librarians... "I came for the boy-kisses, I stay for the plot."
1. Part One: Chapter 1

Librarians and Pools

By: RavenHeart101

Summary: Puck never should have taken that summer job out in Westerville. Making out with your best friend's stepbrother's ex-boyfriend was never a good thing. But damn did he always have a thing for librarians...

**A: N –** Don't ask where this came from because I won't be able to tell you. I love Klaine, I hate Kurtofsky but something about this pairing (which I shall now call Bluck) attacked me and it won't let me go. I'm ashamed to call myself a Klainer. -sobs- Does anyone want this to be a one-shot series?

Warnings: Slash. Slight bashing of certain characters. Probably OOC. Almost sex scene, if I can ever bring myself to write one there will be one. Swearing. Plenty of other things I'm sure.

* * *

><p>Maybe it was because of his mother's never ending pressing for him to get a job and stop sitting around all day on his ass or maybe it was because Lauren called him lazy before calling things off. But, whatever it was, it lead to Noah Puckerman restarting his pool cleaning business.<p>

At first everything was fine. It was perfect even. It was exactly how he remembered it. He would clean the pools of some of the hot women in Ohio who simply weren't satisfied in the least by their husbands and then he would get paid in two ways. Sex and money. Perfecto.

Until he got a call out to Westerville, Ohio. It wasn't any problem really; the woman on the phone said that she'd pay for his gas as long as he did as good a job as her friends said he would. Puck had smirked and said that he'd do a magnificent job (although maybe not in so many words) and promised to be at her house at twelve o'clock sharp. It was going to be simple. He would show up, clean the pool and then get some from the smokin' woman on the phone.

Until he found out that she was a freakin' Congress woman and that her husband was a freakin' Professor at freakin' Case Western Reserve University who came recommended from freakin' Harvard. No way in all hell was he going to do a Congress woman, no matter how smokin' she was. "Right this way, Mister Puckerman." They had a maid. Puck couldn't believe it. They had a goddamn _maid_! And she wasn't even hot. She was short and plump and had a Spanish accent that would have been heaven if it belonged to anyone else that wasn't a big chick. Not that he had anything against big chicks (he dated Lauren for almost four months and Mercedes for like a week), he just didn't particularly like this one.

But damn it if he didn't pass out the moment he caught sight of the pool. If he thought the house was impressive as hell the pool made him want to drop dead. This was totally going to pay for a shit load of alcohol once he was done with it. Enough for two years. He would have to call Santana to set up a party of some sorts because this was freakin' _insane_. Like _awesome_ insane, but insane all the same. It was going to take him ages to clean the whole thing. "Misses Anderson says that you may stay for as long as you needed." The Spanish maid just kept on talking. Puck just wanted to get to work. That pool was amazing... "Call if you need food or drink."

And then she was gone and Puck was left to deal with the beauty of a pool in front of him. And day-um was he about to have the time of his freakin' life. A smirk passed over his face, his dark eyes glittering with something that could be called amusement, entertainment, and accomplishment. Sure he wouldn't get laid after this job but he would be getting a shit load of money. And that was fine with him. He'd just have to call up one of his cougars and make a stop by their house later in the evening.

While the net floated in the water he took a moment to think over the developments that happened over the summer. Finn and Berry had finally made it to second base, Sam and Mercedes were going at it (even if they refused to confirm anything), Santana was holding out for Brittany, Artie was pinning, Mike and Tina were going strong, and Kurt had broken up with his prep boy for Dave Karofsky. Which was, quite possibly, the most pathetic thing he had ever heard in his life. Prep boy was good to Kurt. Karofsky was an ass. No one should be with him. Puck wondered, for a moment, if him and Quinn were the only sane ones left in Glee Club. Not that Puck was anything close to sane.

He paused when a shadow passed by a window in the upper part of the house. Third floor, as far as Puck could tell. Car doors were slamming from the front of the house and someone who sounded suspiciously like Hummel was speaking kind of loud. "Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me!" Puck didn't want to seem like he was spying (which he totally was but he would deny it if he had to), but he moved his head to the left a little, so that he could view the inside of the freakin' huge mansion. And it was Hummel. Standing in a way that made him perfectly visible to Puck. "You have no idea how much this means to us." And suddenly he was speaking softer and the person he was speaking to was still out of sight until Hummel leaned forward to kiss the person on the cheek and Puck found himself cursing his luck.

Blaine fucking Anderson.

Heh... go figure.

It wasn't like Puck had anything against the guy (the few times they had actually talked the guy seemed fine) but he did have something against Hummel and Anderson together. They used to seem so happy but now Hummel was in a fairytale relationship with Karofsky and the last time Puck checked Anderson wanted almost nothing to do with the pair. But then he remembered the dopey look Anderson used to always wear around Kurt, and the smile he used to wear whenever he saw him and the way his eyes sparkled whenever Kurt said anything and he remembered that random piece of gossip he had actually paid attention to. Rachel had said that they were in love. Or at least one of them was in love, because Hummel definitely wasn't. At least, not anymore. "Have a good time." He heard Anderson say in what was obviously a fake happiness. And he knew Kurt noticed (if anyone knew the prep boy it was his ex).

"Are you okay, Blaine?" Kurt's voice had dropped to something dejected. But Anderson seemingly perked up and came into view and Puck may not have known the guy but he was obviously hurting more than he wanted Kurt to see.

"A little headache." A complete lie but Kurt didn't seem to notice. "I just need some sleep and it'll be gone. Up all night practicing for this gig I got on the other side of town." They paused and stared at each other for a long time until Kurt reached over and gripped Anderson's hand in his own. Puck was pretty sure that wasn't good for Kurt to do when the guy was obviously still trying to get over him. "Seriously, have a good time." Anderson had subtly removed his hand from Kurt's until it was dangling onto his side. Kurt smiled one more time, pecking Anderson on the cheek one more time before almost skipping out the door with some envelope clutched in his hand.

Puck took the time to admire what Anderson had on. He looked smokin' as hell when he didn't dress up in the prep clothes (although he did look hot in those too, what could Puck say? He had a thing for uniforms). And Puck could totally say that because he was a stud and he could easily point out another stud when he needed to. Anderson may not be as studly as him but he was damn close. Closer than Finn, anyhow.

His yellow suit shirt was opened and his dark colored jeans clung to his ass perfectly. His Converse matched his shirt perfectly and his hair was undone. It was no wonder Puck hadn't recognized him until like five minutes ago. The last time Puck had seen the guy his hair was a fucking helmet from all the gel he had put in it. And then Anderson turned around and... wow. The guy was wearing glasses. Black rimmed, oval glasses that fit perfectly. And a pink undershirt. But the glasses... they were _hot_.

A flash of recognition passed over Anderson's face when he caught sight of Puck. Suddenly, Puck realized that he was without a shirt on and, before Anderson had noticed it, he was totally running his eyes down the sight that was Puck's abs. And once he did notice he was blushing like hell and clearing his throat and shifting to a different foot and Puck found himself smirking. "It's okay to look, man. I got no problem."

A mixture between a cough and a laugh passed through Anderson's lips. "Sorry." He muttered, closing his eyes for a moment and shaking his head to compose himself. He took almost cautionary steps toward Puck, stopping when he could effectively lean in the doorway leading out to the pool. He wrinkled his nose at the mess that it held. "You're cleaning our pool."

It wasn't a question but Puck felt like it needed an answer. "Yeah."

Anderson nodded, his curls flopping on top of his head. His eyes studied Puck for a moment or two. "You're not fucking my mom."

And if Puck was surprised by the curse word he didn't take the time to show it. "Wasn't planning on it man."

Anderson stared at him for a moment and Puck felt his feet unconsciously shuffling. He cursed his feet, they never should shuffle like that unless he was in front of his mother or Quinn. The last time he had felt so nervous was when he was asking Lauren out. And he totally wasn't thinking of Anderson in that way. Not in the least. No matter how hot the guy looked at the moment. "Okay."

So now it was awkward. But it was some sort of comfortable awkward because Anderson knew plenty about him from Kurt and probably Rachel or Santana or one of the girls from the club and Puck had obviously seen that Kurt was over and Anderson was still in love with him. Therefore, they just stood there and stared at each other for a good ten minutes until Puck decided that it was awkward enough and went back to cleaning the pool. Another ten minutes of absolute unnecessarily awkward silence passed where the only sound was Puck's waddling through the water with the net. "So what was Kurt doing here, man?" Puck didn't want it to sound rude, but he really was wondering. Plus, he figured he needed something to break the silence.

"I don't really think that's any of your business." And maybe it wasn't, but Puck wanted to know. It was obvious that it was something that Anderson wanted to talk about. Well maybe it wasn't obvious but it was obvious that he wanted the awkward silence to end as much as Puck did. Just because the only think the unfortunate topic only ended up causing more awkward silence was something that couldn't be controlled. Puck swished the net some more, throwing out a particularly nasty looking beetle with a shudder. Anderson sighed and shifted so that his arms covered his chest protectively. "I had bought tickets to see Rent at a community theater awhile ago. I had no one to go with anymore so I figured I'd give them to Kurt."

There was more to it. He figured he'd give them to Kurt and Karofsky because he had bought the tickets for him and Kurt. Sadly that never worked out and, as far as Puck could tell, wouldn't work out until Kurt got his head out of his ass and saw that Karofsky was just as much of a jerk as he was before his sudden revelation. Not that Puck was suddenly bitter or anything. He honestly could care less what Kurt did. "That's cool of you, dude." He commented dryly. "I would have kept them and brought Rachel or somebody."

Anderson shrugged, walking over so that he could plop into one of the chairs at the edge of the pool. "Rachel's not really talking to me at the moment." The silence was a question that took Anderson a few moments to answer. "Somehow it's my fault that me and Kurt broke up."

"Last I checked Kurt chose to date Karassolot." A small smile broke out over Anderson's face and Puck took a moment to notice how great it looked on him.

"Too bad you and Santana are the only ones that think that." He sighed again, and fell back into his seat. And damn it all if he didn't look so pathetically hurt that Puck wanted to hug the guy. And Puck didn't go around hugging people. Especially not his best friend's brother's ex-boyfriend.

"To be fair I don't think Britt and Tina really know what's going on. And Lauren could care less." Anderson hummed in response, nodding to say that Puck had a point. This silence was less awkward and more comfortable than Puck felt like pointing out. "So what are you doing this summer?"

"Besides pining after someone I can't have?" Anderson asked it was a snort, glancing up at Puck through his lashes. His heart was beating faster for some weird reason. "I help out at the library down the street."

"Dude..." Puck smirked at him.

Blaine moaned (that totally did not do anything to Puck), glaring up at him. "Oh not you too. I've heard enough of it from Wes and David already. And Jeff."

"Dude..." Puck continued smirking. "Dude are you a fucking librarian?"

Blaine nodded slowly, a small smile coming across his face along with annoyance. When the hell did he become Blaine anyway? "Yeah..."

"That's kinda hot."

And it was. It was kind of really hot. Puck was actually a bit jealous because why in all heaven did he not think of that? Being a librarian meant that he looked nice and sensitive and hot damn he could have been laid by so many people. But Blaine was blushing again and Puck almost felt like he should pick him up and throw him into the very dirty pool. "Uhm... th-thanks." Blaine had his hand clenched in a fist holding onto his nice yellow shirt.

"No but really dude... you must get laid a _ton_."

Blaine blinked at him. Was his blush permanent? "N-No. Not really." He was actually looking at Puck as though he was insane now.

"What?" And Puck was slightly offended because, _dude._.. librarians were freakin' _hot_.

"I'm gay."

"And?"

"I'm _gay_, Noah." And whoa... Blaine totally just called him Noah and that was totally not cool because there were only four people that called him that: his mother, Sarah, his nana, and Rachel. Blaine definitely had no right to call him that. Just like he had no right to make it sound so fucking hot. Why was everything about him hot suddenly? Was it because of the librarian thing? Puck was pretty sure it was the librarian thing.

"And, Blaine?" Blaine really thought he was insane now.

"Think about it for a second, would you?" And dude was he annoyed with him? He was totally annoyed with him! "I'm gay. This is Ohio."

Oh. Puck felt like an idiot now. "Still dude... You're like Megan Fox hot and stuff. Why not?"

Blaine laughed. He actually laughed. Puck felt accomplished. "There aren't that many gay guys in Ohio."

"So you and Kurt never did it?"

And there he was, blushing again. Dude was a freakin' virgin. That was against like all the rules. Blaine was too hot to be a virgin still. "Not that it's any of your business but no. We did... stuff but..."

"You're still a virgin." Puck laughed in his face. "Dude what the hell?"

Blaine was getting annoyed with him again. "Well excuse me if I didn't want to push him into anything-!"

"You're smokin' dude. You two totally should have done it."

Blaine snorted. "Why? So that it could be another thing I'll miss? It wouldn't have solved anything. He still would have left." And there was the seed of the problem.

"Dude, Kurt's an idiot."

"Noah-"

"No, like really really idiotic. I thought the guy had enough brains to know that Karofsky's still an ass. He's like the biggest ass I know. And coming from me that's got to mean something, right?"

Blaine may have been cooling down but he still looked like he was ready to hurl a chair at Puck's head and watch him drown in his big, fancy pool. "What's your point, Noah?"

He really wanted to know why Blaine was still calling him Noah. "Kurt made a jerk move. He ditched you for the guy that caused you two to meet thinking that he'll get this Beauty and the Beast fairytale ending."

"I'll never be able to watch that movie again."

Puck flashed a smile at him. "But the fact is that he'd never going to get that shit. Karofsky's going to do it with him and leave him." Puck shrugged uselessly, not bothering to think for a second the effect that his words were having on the Warbler. "You'll find someone better, dude."

"My name's Blaine." Oh, so he was just as annoying as Kurt with that. Puck found himself smiling at that. There was something adorable about the guy's annoyance. "And-"

"Kurt was perfect?" Puck snorted. "Like hell he was. He ditched you the first chance he got." Puck shrugged and went back to working. Until he found himself losing his balance and falling face forward into the dirty as hell pool water with a shocked looking prep boy staring at him from the edge. "Oh fuck!"

Blaine stifled a laugh with a cough. "Are you okay?" He reached out a hand to Puck when the self proclaimed bad-ass had a genius idea. Blaine was too depressed. He needed to lighten up.

Puck placed his hand in the offered one, taking a moment to notice the shiver that traveled through both of their bodies as their hands and eyes locked. Puck smirked again and he could tell the exact moment Blaine realized what was happening. Hazel widened and his feet tried to go backwards unsuccessfully. He landed in the water next to Puck with a splash. His glasses floated off his face and off to his side. "What the fuck Noah!" Puck felt hands shove against his chest as he laughed. Long and hard laughter. Blaine was pissed at him and he was wet and he was fucking hot.

Before he gave himself much time to think about it Puck was kissing the guy's lips. His tongue was in Blaine's mouth. His hands were gripping the boy's shirt to keep them close and he felt Blaine's hands flailing for some sort of leverage. They found his chest and they felt remarkable planted there. Until a rather hard shove pushed him backwards and away from the offended Warbler. They stared at each other, the anger in Blaine's eyes disappearing and being replaced with shock. "You're straight." Blaine pointed out breathlessly.

"I'm a stud, babe."

"Puck..." Now that was more like it. No more of that Noah crap.

Puck grabbed him by his waist, pulling him close enough that their legs banged against one another. But Blaine continued to keep his distance. "I'm a stud, babe." His breath ghosted over the prep boy's ear and Puck felt the full body shiver that left him smirking. His lips pressed against Blaine's neck moving the boy so that he was pressed against the wall of the pool. Blaine's breathing was coming faster and Puck noticed that his eyes were shut and his hands were so obviously clenched into tight fists. "And you're hot."

A tortured sound passed through the wet lips as Puck bit down on his collar, pulling the fabric of his shirt away, pealing the over shirt off his body and throwing it up onto the pool's edge so that one yellow sleeve touched the water. "You're straight." It was panted and Puck wasn't really sure why he was doing it but his hands were all over Blaine's body. His freakin' _body_.

"Do labels even matter, babe? Can't we just enjoy it?" He was pushing up Blaine's shirt now, kissing his jawline until he pulled way and stared into the other boy's eyes. Filled with lust.

"You got a girl pregnant."

"You made out with Rachel."

"You... wanted to have sex with my mother."

Puck smirked at him. "You wanted to have sex with Kurt."

Blaine stared at him with wide lust-filled eyes for a long moment before practically lunging for him. Oh yeah... librarians were hot.

* * *

><p><strong>A: N- <strong>See? Don't ask where it came from. I couldn't tell you. And it kind of sucks ass. And... yeah. Anyone want me to write more for this? Because I'm pretty sure I can either make it a one-shot series or a chapter-like story. Because there's more for it that I'd love to put in. But I'm not going to do it if I don't get confirmation that it's going to be read. And don't worry. My other stories will be updated when I find the time and inspiration.


	2. Part One: Chapter 2

Librarians and Pools

By: RavenHeart101

Summary: Puck never should have taken that summer job out in Westerville. Making out with your best friend's stepbrother's ex-boyfriend was never a good thing. But damn did he always have a thing for librarians...

**A: N –**The six people that reviewed asked for me to continue. So I think I will! Thank you so much MagentaMaxy, Aledda, loves this, Ae-Cha, OMG MORE, and CarterIsMine. Your kinda words are very much appreciated. Don't expect updates to constantly be this fast.

Warnings: Slash. Slight bashing of certain characters. Probably OOC. Almost sex scene, if I can ever bring myself to write one there will be one. Swearing. Plenty of other things I'm sure.

* * *

><p>There was something about libraries. They were calming. They were quiet. They were solitude. Books and music were Blaine's two escapes from the real world and, if he were to be honest, he needed an escape nowadays.<p>

Another book slid into it's designated spot in the biography section and Blaine winced when he realized that it was another Lady Gaga biography. Go figure. Even when he was working he couldn't escape Kurt. He closed his eyes for a moment, allowing the frustration and heart break flow over him before he shook it off, his hand skimming over the book's binding one last time before he pushed his way out of the biography section. It was two in the afternoon, meaning that it was time for the summer reading circle in the children's section. Melanie had left the job early, leaving Blaine to be the designated reader for this afternoon.

As he turned the corner he noted that there was already a rather large line of children. And there was already a rather large pile of books he was supposed to read. They ranged from The Magic Tree House to The Children of The Lamp books. He was pretty sure there was a Harry Potter and Percy Jackson book thrown in there somewhere. And countless Disney books. Blaine sighed, squaring his shoulders and planting a smile onto his face. His dapper, charming smile that he always wore around strangers.

His fingers grazed over his phone and he felt an indescribable urge to check to see if Kurt had texted him or called him. But Blaine stopped himself. So what if he did? They were over and it was about time he accepted it. No matter how much it hurt him to do so. "Hi guys!" He welcomed the children cheerily, sitting himself down on the stool that was left open for him.

"Hi!" A chorus of young voices answered him, some of the parents even bothering to answer with their children. He beamed at them, reaching out to pick up one of the books from the pile. How the library expected him to read through all of them in a matter of two hours was beyond him.

"I'm Blaine." He waved at all of them, taking special care to smile at the children that looked like the outcasts of the group. He noted which ones actually looked like they wanted to be there, and he noticed which parents stayed with their kids. "Are you guys having a good summer?"

"Yeah!" Another cheerful chorus answered him. If Blaine wasn't feeling like he wanted to go crawl into his pool and drown himself he probably would have noticed how his hand was shaking and his knee was bouncing up and down as though he was nervous. Which he wasn't. Because kids were the only type of person that he could even remotely understand.

So he settled down and opened up the first Magic Tree House book and began to read. He remembered picking the books up from the bookstore when he was younger and his nanny teaching him how to read with them. Blaine had loved them. And most of the children he was reading to seemed to be enjoying them just as much as he had.

"What are they doing Noah?" A little girl asked from somewhere behind him. If Blaine had felt inclined to do so he would have turned around to see just who was talking and who "they" were.

He heard a snort. "What does it look like? They're reading." He nearly dropped the book, but his voice didn't miss a beat as he turned the page, carrying on with the story as though he didn't recognize the voice behind him.

Noah Puckerman.

What the hell.

Ever since that incident in the pool (because it was an incident, Blaine refused to believe that it was anything more) Blaine hadn't seen Noah Puckerman. It wasn't much of an issue, because Blaine was pretty sure that he would feel some need to hide the moment he did. The other teen was gorgeous. And he knew it. And he made sure that everyone else knew it. "But why?" Yes, why. Why the hell was Noah Puckerman (and why Blaine kept referring to him by his full name was beyond him) in the middle of a Westerville library? He was pretty sure there was one in Lima. So why drive all the way out to Westerville to go to the library?

He refused to believe it had anything to do with him.

"Why the hell not? Just get your book, Sarah." But Puck didn't seem happy to be there. So maybe he had been dragged there? And maybe he didn't recognize Blaine. Maybe Blaine was in the clear here. Maybe God finally appreciated him enough to not torture him more than he already had.

But eyes were on his back and Blaine felt a blush start to spread across his cheeks because damn it all to hell Puck did recognize him. He did know exactly who was reading to the children and he knew exactly what he was doing to Blaine. Even though Blaine really wished he didn't, he did. He may know how to act but the script for this part wasn't written yet. He shifted on the stool, finishing off the book with flourish of pages and in a short matter of twenty minutes, calling a break and trying to disappear into the crowd of children before Puck could reach him. Although Puck trying to reach him was immensely out of the question. There was nothing about Blaine that remotely interested Puck, no matter what the other boy had said in the pool weeks ago.

But, all the same, a hand clamped down on his arm and he felt his feet stop even though he wanted them to keep walking. His breathing quickened and his heart raced. But this was insane. He shouldn't be feeling this way because of a simple touch. It wasn't even this bad with Kurt. Kurt. Right. He wasn't over Kurt yet. That pain was still throbbing in his heart. But so was his pulse so, to be honest, Blaine wasn't sure what he felt at this point.

"Hey Anderson." And holy shit so it wasn't Puck. Blaine should have known that, and he should have noticed the other boy in the audience but he had been a bit distracted.

He swallowed and turned towards the person holding onto him. He would rather it be Puck. Garth Bentley. Tall, huge, muscular, Garth Bentley. Religious freak Garth Bentley from Westerville High. Just got out of jail Garth Bentley. "Garth." He kept his voice polite, even though he wasn't really looking at the person in front of him, as he should have. Garth hated being ignored.

"How's it going, Blaine?" Garth liked to fake kindness too. Blaine's eyes finally flickered to his face and what he saw didn't do anything to quell the fear that was traveling up his spine. He couldn't find it in him to answer. "I heard you go to that prissy school Dalton now." Garth looked him up and down and Blaine really wished he would just let go of his arm already because he was about ready to bolt out of the library and never return.

"I heard you were in jail." Dating Kurt wasn't such a good thing, Blaine decided right then. The other boy had gotten him to begin to stand up for himself. And, at that moment in time, it was idiotic to stand up for himself.

Garth's eyes flashed before he started laughing. "You know what, Blaine? You've got spunk." He was suddenly too close, pressing Blaine up against the children's check out desk and leaning over him with his hand holding onto Blaine's arm tight enough to bruise. "Where was it before?"

His mask of indifference (if it was even there) slipped off and fear finally shone on his face. His eyes flicked away from Garth's looming form and searched out someone, anyone, who could help. Go figure that they fell onto Puck. Who was staring straight at him. And Garth. And looking murderous.

Blaine tried to twist his arm out of Garth's grasp. "Let me go." His voice didn't break, didn't stutter, but stayed stoney and unemotional. Garth laughed again, tightening his grip so that Blaine couldn't help but wince. "Let me go, Garth." But Garth only stared at him and leaned closer. "_Garth_!"

"Dude what the fuck?" And then Garth was gone and Blaine's arm was released and Puck was standing guard over him like fucking Pegasus and Blaine really needed to stop reading Mythology because this was starting to get insane.

Garth sneered at him, taking a step towards them. "Blaine and I were just having a conversation."

"What kind of conversation was that?" Puck snapped back, continuing to stand in Garth's way. "He told you to let him go. You listen."

Garth studied them for a moment. "Who the hell are you?" He looked at Blaine and smirked. "Are you fucking him, Blaine? Are you giving him a piece of your sinful shit?" Garth's choice of words did nothing but make Blaine flash back to the pool. To a hot mouth on top of his own. To hands gripping him so tight that he'd bruise. To moans and pants and the fucking best make out session he had ever had in life and... he was in a library and being threatened and Blaine really needed to learn how to control himself. He found himself blushing again as Puck smirked openly at him.

"Yeah. You jealous?" Puck smirked at him and slid his hand over the small of Blaine's back, steering him away from the open mouthed religious freak. He felt some indescribable urge to turn back and yell out a childish "in your face!" but Blaine restrained himself. Mainly because Puck's hand was still on the small of his back, slowly getting traitorously close to the waistline of his jeans. "You okay babe?"

Blaine stilled, stopping to stare at the person next to him (who was dressed very plainly in a red t-shirt and old, faded blue jeans). He should probably be groveling at the guy's feet by now (or at least Puck would think so) but all Blaine wanted to do was either jump him or run away. Running away would probably be safer. Because Blaine wasn't about to get in a relationship, or whatever it was they would have, with a straight guy. No matter how "studly" that guy was. "Thanks Noah." He muttered softly, moving away from the hand on his back. Or trying to since Puck had slipped his fingers through his back belt loop with a skill that Blaine didn't want to take a moment to consider. "But I could have handled it."

Puck snorted at him, leaning forward so that he was in front of Blaine, pushing him against the bookshelf behind him. "I'm a stud, babe."

Blaine raised an eyebrow, what exactly Puck's stud status had to do with anything was beyond him. "Okay? What does that have to do with anything?"

"It has to do with everything." Puck tightened his arm around Blaine's waist, pulling him even closer. It took all the precious self restraint Blaine had not to do something he was going to regret later. His hands gripped the shelf behind him as Puck leaned even closer. "He won't touch a stud."

"That makes no sense."

"It makes perfect sense."

"I'm surprised you even know the word perfect." It slipped. It really did. But Puck didn't do much more than laugh at him. Which he guessed was good because if it wasn't Blaine was pretty sure he would be dead in some ditch at the moment. And then Wes and David and the rest of the Warblers would have to call out some sort of screwed up search party and Puck would pick them all off one by one. Starting with David because he would have to be a stereotypical horror movie and kill the black guy first, and then Wes because he was oriental and then Nick and Jeff would live because he was the pretty blonde that would return for the sequel. And wow did he really have an over active imagination...

"Seriously, babe. That jerk wouldn't touch you with me around." Puck smirked at him and Blaine guessed he was supposed to feel all reassured at the moment but Blaine was pretty sure the only thing he felt was a creeping feeling that this was going to end up being just like the pool. And as much as Blaine enjoyed when happened in the pool, he was cautionary to let it happen again. But he didn't move to stop him as Puck leaned close and planted a kiss on him. Right there. In the middle of the library. Where anyone could see. Blaine was suddenly very happy they were in the Mathematics section that was currently under renovation. How they got there was beyond him.

Puck's fingers pushed him even more into the towering bookshelf as his tongue entered his mouth. It explored, dancing with his own while his other hand worked on sliding up Blaine's leg, bending it at the knee. His mouth removed itself from Blaine's, Puck leaning down to kiss down his neck, stopping to suck and bite at certain moments. "Oh God..." Blaine's hands flexed against the wood, his eyes fluttering shut despite himself and his head leaning backwards. And holy shit he needed to restrain himself because if he didn't he was going to do something that he was really going to regret later.

A lot of self control. It took immense self control to do what he was about to do. He swallowed and stomped down on Puck's foot. Hard. "What the fuck dude!" Puck hoped back, his hands letting go of Blaine almost immediately and shooting down towards his throbbing foot.

"I can't do this." Blaine panted, shaking his head frantically, his hands flying about around him. "I-I just... I can't do this."

Puck looked at him in disbelief. "Why the hell not?"

"You're _straight_ Puck." Blaine pushed away from the shelf, not bothering to notice how his hands where shaking in the fists he had clenched them in.

Puck groaned, walking forward so that his hands rested on Blaine's waist. "Babe we already talked about this. I'm a stud. You're hot. We should _totally_ be doing it-"

"Oh fuck you Puckerman. I'm not being your dirty little secret." Blaine glared at him, forcefully removing his hands from his waist and getting ready to storm away.

"Wait." Puck sounded shocked almost. "You want to... be with me?"

"I don't _know_ you."

"Oh come on. You know me babe."

"No." Blaine shook his head, side stepping Puck as he tried to grab onto him. "No. I don't know you. I know _of _you, but I don't _know_ you."

"So you have to _know_ me to let me do you?" Puck sounded confused now. He wasn't used to this sort of treatment, Blaine was sure.

Blaine crossed his arms stubbornly, his hand reaching out to fiddle with his light blue cardigan. "I'm not some sort of toy, Noah."

Puck rolled his eyes and Blaine found himself getting insulted. Just what right did _Noah Puckerman_ have to think that he was acting ridiculous? "I know you aren't babe."

"A-and I just just broke up with Kurt-"

"Like a month ago."

"And I refuse to be used by some in the closet, confused straight guy who will go after the sexually starved gay boy who just got out of his first relationship because he can't get it with anyone else!"

Puck stared at him, almost insulted."I can get it with anyone, babe."

"Then get it with them!"

"But you're smokin' babe. You're like Morgan Freeman."

"You think Morgan Freeman is hot?"

"What? No. That's disgusting. You're Morgan Freeman nice guy." Puck shook his head at him, standing in front of Blaine and resting a hand on his cheek. Blaine moved away from the warm grip. "And you're Rachel McAdams gorgeous."

Blaine paused, thinking for a moment. But he wasn't that gorgeous. Puck just wanted to get in his pants. "God Noah just-"

"Listen, do you want me to take you out or something? Go out on a date?" Puck stood in his way, blocking him from moving. They stared at one another for a long moment. Blaine looked away first and Puck let out a frustrated sigh. "Dude, Kurt screwed you up big time."

Blaine's eyes shot up. "Kurt didn't do anything!"

"How many times did he compliment you? Geez man, you don't even believe me when I say you're smokin' and if there's anyone I want to have sex with it's you." Puck pushed him back against the book shelf and Blaine couldn't bring himself to duck underneath his arms. Puck loomed over him, never removing their eyes, his hands planted on either side of Blaine's waist. "We're goin' to go out to dinner. The Sticks. I'll pick you up at seven." He whispered in Blaine's ear, his breath tickling the skin of his neck. Blaine shivered with something that was definitely _not_ cold.

"Puck..." He breathed out, their lips mere centimeters apart.

"I'll see you there babe." Puck pulled back, before leaning forwards again, a contemplative look in his eyes. "Wear your glasses, they make you look hotter."

And with that he pushed away, grabbing his little sister's hand and bag of books, and throwing a wink over his shoulder as Blaine struggled to regain his breath and ability to think. Puck hadn't even given Blaine a chance to deny.

**A: N -** I have a feeling I made Blaine a bit too confusing... But, in all honesty, he's confused over what he wants? Does that work? At all? Gah I think I'll stick with Puck's point of view. He's less complicated. XD


	3. Part One: Chapter 3

Librarians and Pools

By: RavenHeart101

Summary: Puck never should have taken that summer job out in Westerville. Making out with your best friend's stepbrother's ex-boyfriend was never a good thing. But damn did he always have a thing for librarians...

**A: N –**Thank you so much the following people who reviewed: Aledda (your reviews make me so happy!), SouthernHemmy (wasn't planning on stopping it), MagentaMaxy (You've made me smile for the past two chapters), Ae-cha (I am so happy I corrupted you), OMG MORE (I love my ability to make you squeal), kristendotcom (It's my crack pairing too), heartorbrain (I'm glad you're enjoying it), and lilli kitty (if you die you won't be able to read anymore).Your kinda words are very much appreciated. Don't expect updates to constantly be this fast.

Warnings: Slash. Slight bashing of certain characters. Probably OOC. Almost sex scene, if I can ever bring myself to write one there will be one. Swearing. Plenty of other things I'm sure.

* * *

><p>Anyone who knew Puck could tell you that he wasn't the kind of person to bring his conquests out on a date. When he was with Rachel the best they could do was go to McDonalds. Same with Lauren. Difference was that Lauren loved McDonalds. Bad thing was that Puck didn't get into either of their pants. But with Blaine? Dude was high class hot. He was hotter than that burrito Puck had gotten down at that Spanish food place when he was ten that made him cry and killed like, twenty taste buds.<p>

Problem was that the dude was just as self conscious as a pregnant Quinn. And that was, like, against the all of the rules of hot guys. Puck would know. He was a stud, after all.

He stood in front of the full length mirror in his bathroom, posing for himself. Damn he had nice guns. And a kick ass body. Puck had made sure that his abs were outlined with a white wife beater that was practically painted under his blue suit shirt that must have been left over from some Glee thing. His pants were jeans, per usual, and his shoes were the same ratty old converse that he always wore. They had lyrics to Sweet Caroline written on them, like hell would he be getting rid of them anytime soon.

He ran his hand through his mohawk one last time, smirking at his delicious hotness. Like hell would Blaine not be giving him some tonight. He looked way too damn hot to be denied. "Ma, I'm going out!" He yelled down the hall, stopping to blow himself a kiss in the mirror situated in the middle of the hallway.

"Don't get anyone pregnant!" His mom was totally cool. She didn't even care that he was bound to get some sexing up tonight. All she cared about was no more baby drama. That shit messed him up big time. He still almost cried whenever someone mentioned anything that had to do with Beth. Freakin' sissy.

"See ya, sis." He mused Sarah's hair as he walked by, ducking the library book that came flying towards his head. Her shouted frustration at him didn't phase him. Puck was too excited for what was bound to happen that night to let anything like his little sister's annoyance bother him.

Humming, Puck slid into the seat of his old, red truck. It wasn't much, but it was definitely enough for him. And it was a studly car. Chicks always underestimated his hotness when they saw his car. Then it was like, BAM, hotness explosion the moment he stepped out. It was freakin' perfect.

Pulling up to the Anderson household after a two hour drive was like setting foot on a Hollywood set. With the sun slowly getting lower in the sky, the house looked like one of those looming buildings from horror movies where a ton of chicks would get locked inside and only the hot blonde would get out alive. Just in time for a sequel. He made a mental note to bring that up on his date.

Speaking of his date... Puck was ready to get going. He found it incredibly lucky that there was a Breadsticks close to Blaine's place because no matter how much he wanted to get into the guy's pants he didn't exactly have the money to pay for the gas. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to do the whole "knock on the door" thing so he stayed where he was. Puck would give Blaine ten minutes, and if the dude wasn't out of the house by then he would play the first date role.

He was lucky he only had to wait five before Blaine was leaving his house with his phone pressed against his ear and his keys jingling in his hands as he locked the door. Puck took the time to stare at his body unashamedly. Damn he was hot in that gray and black sweater cardy thing (dude how many of those things did the guy own?) and black jeans and pink suit shirt. And were those pink and black converse? Puck wasn't quite sure how he felt about those but he certainly wasn't about to complain because the guy had listened to his one request and wore his glasses. Puck got out of his car to greet him but froze when Blaine did. "I'll call you back." His hazel eyes were wide as he stared at Puck. What, did he think he wouldn't come? What the hell? Puck never stood anyone up. That was, like, an insult to his guns or something. "What? No, everything's fine." He rolled his eyes and Puck let out a nervous breath. Like hell Blaine would forget that someone as hot as him was taking him out for dinner. "_What_? Jeff... I'm hanging up on you now. Bye."

"Babe, you look smokin'." Puck smirked at him, walking over to grab his waist. Blaine stared at him a moment before shifting out of his grip. What the _hell_?

"What are you doing here?" Blaine shot at him. Wait was he annoyed? He seemed annoyed... What the fuck was up with that?

Puck stared at him, noting how his gaze made the other boy almost move away from his annoyance and into what was becoming familiar uncertainty and insecurity. And, really, Kurt really had screwed him up. Where was that confident guy that Kurt used to talk about all the damn time? He seemed a ton more interesting than Dave Karofsky's lack of abs. "Taking you out to dinner, babe."

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed. "I-"

"The fuck? You thought I'd ditch you? I don't do that." He had only stood one person up. And that cougar was fucking insane and wanted to runaway with him to China or something as obscure as that.

"I'm not having sex with you." Blaine pointed out, shifting his weight to a different foot and shoving his phone in his back pocket. Oh why the hell did he have to obscure the view of his ass with that? Puck would just have to move it for him because now he was thinking of his ass. It was almost entirely too early into the date to think of things like that. They hadn't even left the very long walkway yet.

But, seriously, what did Blaine know? Puck was going to do him. "Well not yet babe. We haven't even got in the car."

"I need to get food for the house."

Puck shrugged, sure errands weren't his favorite things but whatever would make it easier to get him in with Blaine. "Cool. We'll stop by the store on our way."

Blaine cautiously took a step towards him. "I'm not buying condoms." Did that mean they were going to do it?

Puck smirked at him as the guy took hold of his door handle. He actually didn't seemed phased by Puck's truck. What a relief. So many girls had complained about it before. Namely, Quinn and Lauren and Kurt sort of counted as a girl right? Well they all complained about his truck so it was nice that, for once, someone could care less what he drove. "I already got those babe." He popped open the glove box to prove it.

"Classy." Blaine noted dryly. Puck wasn't sure if he was impressed but he certainly hoped he was. The more he impressed the guy, the easier it would be to get him out of his pants. "I can't be out long, I have work tomorrow." Puck stared at him in question. "Seven. I have to open."

Puck had worked on tighter schedules. "I'll have you back by twelve." Blaine simply stared at him as though he had grown three heads. "What's up with the pink converse dude?"

When he glanced at the Warbler he noticed the pink staining his cheeks. Dude had totally been checking him out. Puck instantly felt better about this night. The car worked wonders. "I like pink."

"Dude you are so gay."

"Guilty as charged." And he was smiling and damn why the hell did the guy not think that he was gorgeous? He could freakin' stop anyone in their tracks simply by smiling at them. If Puck wasn't such a stud he would be jealous. "You should wear blue more often." Blaine said softly after a few minutes of tense silence.

Puck glanced over at him, once again noticing the semi-permanent blush. "Why?"

Blaine shrugged, fiddling with the edge of his cardy thing. "It-it looks good." Briefly, his eyes shot up to meet Puck's and holy shit did he feel the need to pull over the truck and flippin' ravish him right there. But Puck could restrain himself. He had to take it slow if he wanted to do anything later in the evening.

"So do your glasses." Dude needed to learn how to take a compliment. "You look fuckin' gorgeous, babe. That Herminy chick from Harry Potter is jealous of your innocent hotness."

"Thanks?"

Puck laughed at the disbelief on his face. "Learn to take a compliment dude." He reached over at the red light, easing the fist out of his cardy shirt thing and into a more relaxed position. "And learn to chillax. I'm not going to chop you to pieces or anything."

Blaine stared at him for another moment, and then looked down at their linked hands. "Noah..." So they were back to that again? Geez, if the dude couldn't just decide on a name to call him by soon Puck was going to lose it.

But, what was so bad about holding hands? He was like Kurt, right? And he remembered Kurt saying something to Finn about how holding hands was a freakin' huge thing. Rachel had said something about that too. Puck was pretty sure he was doing things perfectly fine. "Chillax, babe." Puck pulled the appendage to rest in his lap, keeping it intertwined with his own. "Babe, you're fucking hot. And I'm a stud. No one's going to care what we do in our own car."

"This is Ohio, Noah." Blaine shook his head at him, trying, unsuccessfully, to pull his hand out of the jock's grasp. Puck just held tighter because the guy needed to stop being so damn uptight and tense and relax. Or tonight wasn't going to be any fun.

"Yeah and no one's going to screw with us or I'll punch their face in." Puck shrugged because it was common sense. No one messed with the Puckster and got away with it.

"And go back to juvi?" How'd he know about that? "Use your brain, Noah." But Blaine wasn't working to take his hand away anymore, simply leaning back in his seat and directing Puck to the grocery store with an ease that Puck was sure he didn't feel. He was, simply, defeated. And that was no fun because Puck was actually sort of enjoying the banter they had going. Not that the silence was anything bad, but Puck liked it when they were talking better than when they were silent.

The market wasn't like any of the markets in Lima so, at best, Puck figured he could push the cart as Blaine directed. Which was exactly what he ended up doing. Isles and isles of food stared at him. Isles and isles of organic food crap that he would never have the money for. There was a whole organic candy isle. "Who the hell makes organic candy?"

Their hands had fallen apart when they had stepped out of the truck, and Puck felt the urge to hold onto something of Blaine's so he wouldn't get lost in an organic food mine. He may never make it out alive. "It's not organic candy." Blaine looked at him as though he were crazy and gently placed a few bags of vegetables and fruit in the cart.

"This is all organic shit." Puck thought he had a pretty good point.

"No." Blaine shook his head at him, a tiny smile pulling at the edge of his lips as he observed the frozen sea food. "It's an old fashion store. You buy all the ingredients and make the food yourself."

"Why the hell would you do that?"

"Why the hell would you eat only frozen meals? Do you have any idea how unhealthy that is?" It sure would have been a good counter if Puck wasn't busy trying to figure out just what the hell kind of meat he was staring at.

Blaine rolled his eyes and pulled Puck along and into the milk and cheese isle. "I may not be as good as Kurt at this whole cooking thing, but I do know my way around a kitchen better than most chefs." And if that totally didn't make him hotter... Blaine Anderson could melt freakin' Antarctica by simply looking in its direction with the hotness he was radiating.

"Like that Rachel Ray dude?"

"No..." Blaine placed some other useless foods that Puck would never eat in his lifetime in the cart. And, finally, they were in an isle he could deal with. Junk food. "More like Betty Crocker."

"Woman's a fucking genius."

Blaine laughed. Blaine fucking laughed. Puck was proud of himself. "I'm sure Alex Rodriguez is a genius to you."

The guy knew sports? Puck was about ready to drop dead due to his hotness. "Naw. Dude's a jerk. If you're going to take steroids you have to make sure no one knows."

"You sound like you're speaking from experience."

"I stopped after they made me pee in a cup."

Blaine stared at him, shocked and a little confused it seemed. Puck wanted to know just what his problem was before the Warbler must have decided that it wasn't worth the energy to argue with him and threw in the cookie mix he was holding. Damn it now Puck wanted homemade cookies. "Besides that I think I have enough to splurge and buy some candy. Want some?"

Puck knew then and there that if he hadn't already decided that he was going to take Blaine's big V he would have the moment he offered to buy him candy. In the end they spent a good ten minutes picking out four bags of candy and Puck was having a genuinely good time. And it seemed like Blaine was too. Which he was very happy about. It only proved Puck's stud status even more. "Listen... Puck..." Blaine piped up when they were putting the groceries in his truck. His eyes had closed for a moment and he licked his lips. Puck leaned over and stole a kiss before the other boy could stop him. But Blaine's eyes were open now and they were giving him some disbelieving and annoyed look. "Stop doing that!"

Puck furrowed his eyebrows. "Why? You love it when I kiss you." Well Puck hoped he did. He certainly loved it when he kissed him. Turned him on more than anyone else had before.

"That is besides the point!" Blaine hit him away when Puck leaned in for another kiss. "No! You are straight and I'm not doing this with you!"

Puck smirked at him as they climbed into his car and pulled out of the parking lot. His hand rested on Blaine's thigh, slowly climbing up his leg. The other boy's pupils dilated and Puck really wasn't going to be able to hold out until after dinner. He pulled them over to some secluded forest area and undid his seat belt. He leaned across the seat, scooting as close to the edge as he could, his lips connecting with Blaine's neck instantaneously. His hand held the Warbler in place as his tongue lashed out to wet the skin. A moan did little more than make him smirk against him. "You're hot babe." Puck pulled back, whispering the words against his ear.

"And you're a stud." Blaine muttered back. "I got that."

"So let's do it." Puck leaned in again, going back to the spot he was at before. His teeth raked against the skin in the gentlest way possible, causing the boy under him to jump a bit in surprise.

"Weren't you going to take me out to dinner first?" Blaine's hand flexed against his leg as he restrained himself from doing much else besides closing his eyes. Puck's hand traveled farther up his leg. "And you're str-"

Puck bit down on the skin with less care this time, taking pleasure in how he had easily caught the other off guard and silenced him. "Totally attracted to you."

He pulled back a little, taking in how Blaine was trying very hard not to respond to his touches. Maybe this was a bad idea. Puck wasn't some kind of rapist. He wasn't going to force anyone into doing anything with him. They stared at each other for a while, Puck moving back into the drivers seat and trying to calm himself down. Blaine let out a long and low breath from beside him, staring down at his hands. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

Puck wasn't about to risk looking at him. He would probably jump him again if he did. "Doing what?" And so what if his voice was low and sexified because, damn it, he was totally in the mood right now.

"This. With you." And then Blaine was in his lap and he didn't have his cardy thing on and he had his freakin' tongue down his throat and Puck was so fucking turned on. His hands sought out the other's ass, resting them as Blaine shifted to a more comfortable position. Hands were hesitant to search out anywhere besides his white wife beater and Puck totally wanted him to touch somewhere else. He cursed his truck for the first time in a long time because it was definitely making it hard to Puck to climb on top of Blaine. But he, somehow, managed a half way comfortable position for the two of them in the small back seat.

His hand slid up Blaine's pants, taking in the already bent knees and spread legs. Puck pulled away from his mouth, turning his attention to his jawline. "You'll stop if I tell you to?" Blaine asked breathlessly. Puck sat up, looking him in the eye.

He studied him for a moment: the messy hair, the half unbuttoned pink shirt (when did that happen?), the swollen lips, the crooked glasses perched precariously on his nose. Puck reached out, taking them off his face and placing them in the passenger seat. "You say the word and I'll stop, babe." Blaine seemed to believe him because he nodded and then they were back to what they had been doing before.

It was only when Puck had decided that Blaine had way too many clothes on that he was stopped. With great difficulty he pulled back, putting as small amount of weight on Blaine's legs as he could. "I'm not doing this here." The other boy had commented. Puck groaned, falling backwards.

"Babe _what's the problem_?" Blaine sat up after him, fighting to regain his breath.

"I-this is supposed to be special, you know?" And Puck did sort of know. He had heard it a ton of times before. "A-and I don't want to lose my virginity in the back of a truck with a guy who is extremely confusing when it comes to his sexuality that I probably won't see after."

Puck knew what this was about. "Do I have to be your boyfriend or something? Because I'll be fucking Mary Poppins if you'll let me do you."

"Noah-"

Puck crawled closer to him, pushing him back down onto the leather seat beneath him. "I guess I can do that." And then they were back to what they had been doing before. And it was totally going to be worth it, Puck was sure of that.

* * *

><p><strong>A: N- <strong>I have no idea how this chapter turned out... I'm not sure if I like it.


	4. Part One: Chapter 4

Librarians and Pools

By: RavenHeart101

Summary: Puck never should have taken that summer job out in Westerville. Making out with your best friend's stepbrother's ex-boyfriend was never a good thing. But damn did he always have a thing for librarians...

**A: N –**Thank you so much the following people who reviewed: kristendotcom (I'm glad you checked your email too), kzap88 (Yay for being able to picture things), SouthernHemmy (-hands a fan-), Helena V (I hope I continue too), MagentaMaxy (No one mentioned love yet -wink-), Aledda (I love you too), elmo5767 (and yet you'll keep on reading).Your kinda words are very much appreciated. Don't expect updates to constantly be this fast. We're back to Blaine's point of view! I have a playlist of, like 86 songs for this story and 20 of those 86 for this chapter if anyone wanted music to accompany their reading. :D

Oh, and this is an angsty chapter where we sort of get to the OTHER plot of the story.

This chapter is inspired, largely, by the song "Apology" by Grace Potter and the Nocturnals, along with the song "Dying To Live Again" by Hedley.

Warnings: Slash. Slight bashing of certain characters. Probably OOC. Almost sex scene, if I can ever bring myself to write one there will be one. Swearing. Plenty of other things I'm sure.

* * *

><p>After the night before Blaine was pretty sure he was a very large confused mess. Not that he wasn't always a confused mess but this time it was insane. He sighed, letting his head fall onto the table next to his bowl of cereal. He wasn't hungry. He was tired. And he was confused and Blaine had absolutely no idea what was going on anymore. His hand wound in his hair, musing it beyond repair. But Blaine couldn't bring himself to care. His hazel eyes closed painfully as the light from outside burst against his eyes. Last night was horrible.<p>

It wasn't as though the date was bad or anything since him and Puck hadn't exactly gone much farther than the back of Puck's truck. It was, however, more of the fact that Blaine had done something that he wasn't proud of. He had let a straight guy take advantage of him. But Puck had been kind, and he had been gentle with what they had done and, even though it had obviously irked him, he had stopped when Blaine asked him to. And then he had driven him home and helped him with the groceries at midnight. Blaine had opted to make them something, since it was obvious that wherever Puck had been planning on bringing him was closed by that time of night.

Blaine had felt some sort of ease when he was with Puck. It was an ease that he had never felt with Kurt. It was an ease that made him completely trusting when Puck lied on top of him and kissed him softly under the safety of the roof in his bedroom. It was an ease that made him allow Puck to touch him in places no one had ever before. It was an ease that made him fall asleep with the other male and not worry about what the next day would bring. Only, now that it was the next day, Blaine wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and forget about everything Noah Puckerman made him feel. Because it felt too much like love. And Blaine had seen too many romantic comedies to know that falling in love too fast only meant that bad things would happen in the future. Like the straight guy he was falling in love with leaving and never coming back. Then it would be time for the supporting character or a best friend to be his love interest. The only possible candidates at the moment were Wes, David, Jeff, and Kurt. And Kurt was _definitely not_ coming back and Blaine was _definitely not_ going to date Wes, David, _or_ Jeff. No matter what the script told him to do.

He groaned and turned his head in the direction of his filled to the brim cereal bowl. He probably should eat some of that...

But, anyway, upon closer inspection, last night was horrible. It was the best night of his life as much as it was the worst night of his life. Mainly because it was spent with a straight guy and not with Kurt or with someone who wasn't so as confusing as Noah Puckerman. A lone tear fell down his cheek, echoing on the wooden table beneath his head deafeningly. Blaine's arms crossed over his chest as more water threatened to leave his eyes, fluttering onto his eyelashes. With a shuddering breath, he focused on calming himself down. Because breaking down wasn't going to solve anything. It would only make things worse. Screw whatever Doctor Phil or Oprah said.

His fingers traced a pattern onto his arm, the nails not bothering the skin under them simply because he had bitten most of them off during work. Kurt would have scolded him for a good hour if he saw what a mess Blaine was allowing his hands to become. But, unfortunately, Kurt wasn't there. And it was about time Blaine learned to buck up because, as Puck had pointed out, it had been a month. Kurt seemed perfectly fine without him, so why the hell could Blaine not be fine?

In the end, he figured he was wallowing in self pity simply because he felt like crap. No matter how wonderful (or horrible) his night had been, Blaine had woken up with a killer headache. Which only served to turn into a migraine as the day carried on. Kids were constantly asking him to read to them, which would have been fine any other day. But, today, Blaine just wanted to curl up under his covers and hibernate for a good year. He couldn't do that, however, because Puck was still over. And he was currently spread out like a freakin' octopus on Blaine's bed. Plus, he didn't think he'd be able to make it out of the kitchen and into the brightly lit living room.

His stomach flipped when footsteps pounded down the stairs. Blaine winced, hugging it tighter and turning his head as far away from the sound as he could. Rosa had the day off, and neither of his parents were home for the next week so Blaine was pretty sure he knew exactly who it was that was walking down the stairs. And, to be honest, he wanted to see Puck just as much as he wanted to see Garth Bentley again.

A cold hand pressed against his neck, causing him to jump into a seated position instead of slumping on the table. Which only served to cause what little he had eaten to fling itself back into his throat. He forced the food back down, hating the taste of vomit but hating the headache that came with the sunlight even more. "Morning, babe." Puck smiled down at him, his teeth glittering and... curse them. They only served to make his head hurt worse. He kissed his lips lightly, and Blaine resisted the urge to let him take control because, damn it, he had enough of that last night.

"Afternoon." Blaine muttered back, his head flopping back onto the table with a tiny bang, his arms never uncrossing themselves from his stomach. He missed the confused look on Puck's face, and, maybe he should have been more concerned with being an accommodating host but Blaine felt like shit.

Surprisingly, Puck stayed by his side, even crouching down so that he could look at Blaine's face. That was turned into the table. So Puck couldn't really see him. Good, Blaine thought. Like he needs to see me crying. Which he was. And that was absurd because why the hell was he crying? What was he? Five? He had a freakin' migraine. All he needed to do was find his way into the bathroom, take one of those wonderful pills his doctor had given him, and fall into bed and sleep the pain off. Hopefully, it would be gone when he woke up and all would be good and done. He'd call up Puck and apologize. And then he'd call up Kurt and do the same. "You okay babe?"

But damn it all if Puck's hand wasn't cool against his neck and if his other hand wasn't comfortable against his knee. Damn it all because all Blaine wanted to do was curl into Puck's arms and let himself cry like a fucking baby. He shook his head against the table, relishing in the movement when Puck pushed his head into his shoulder. He smelled good when he didn't have any cologne on. "What can I do to make it better?" And it was so fucking nice to have someone ask him that because, usually, it was a 'what's wrong?' or an 'are you okay?' and no one bothered to ask how they could help. Puck didn't care about what was wrong, he cared about how he could help.

Embarrassingly, Blaine just had to start outright sobbing then. Seriously... what the fuck?

His arms clenched tighter against his chest as Puck's placed themselves around his back. And, all the while, the jock kept one, steady and cold hand on the back of his neck. He didn't bother saying anything like 'it will be okay'. He simply held him. And it felt so fucking good. "This." He managed to gasp out between sobs. "Just this."

And maybe Puck said something else. Or maybe he just kept on holding him. But, all Blaine knew was that he was doing something that Kurt had never bothered doing. Don't get him wrong, the boy cared about him. He knew a ton about him, and he would hug him whenever he asked for one or looked like he needed one. But, usually, Blaine was the one doing the comforting and not Kurt. And, somehow, Blaine had lived with that. Maybe it was because he had been doing so all his life. But... Puck was doing something that no one had ever bothered doing. He was helping without even asking Blaine if he needed it.

Wes and David were wonderful. They would help him whenever he needed it. But, most of the time, Blaine didn't even realize that he was in need of help. And no one would come to his aid whenever that happened.

His head pounded with his heart beat and he done crying sooner than he expected that he would. His contacts were shot but Blaine couldn't bring himself to care. He had glasses, anyway. He might as well wear them instead of letting them gather dust in some secluded drawer. His arms unwound himself and fell around Puck, one of them closing around the back of his neck and the other on his waist. Puck stiffened for a moment, almost as though he wasn't used to be hugged but Blaine held on and turned his face into the place where Puck's neck and shoulder met, his eyes fluttering shut. He could have pretended to not hear the shuddered breathing on Puck's part as his breath puffed against the skin but Blaine was tired. And pretending took too much energy. "I usually don't do this..." Puck whispered, his grip tightening.

"Don't worry." Blaine mustered up a small amount of energy to chuckle. "Your stud status is safe with me."

Puck's arms pulled away for a moment before tightening and his face turning into Blaine's hair, nuzzling the blackness before him. Blaine could have said that he felt a kiss planted on his head, but he was half asleep by the time the thought even registered. And his head still pounded. But he couldn't really bring himself to care.

* * *

><p>When he woke up he had only been asleep for an hour. Puck must have moved him to the couch because that's where he was when he woke up and he certainly didn't remember moving over there himself. There was a cold washcloth on his forehead and all the lights were dimmed. Either Puck had caught onto Blaine's migraine or he was trying to set a mood. Blaine wasn't sure which one he wanted more. "How are you feeling, babe?" But, wham! Suddenly Puck was there. Standing right in front of him. Like freakin' Superman.<p>

But, in all honesty, Blaine only felt a little bit better. "Better." He, however, didn't want to hurt Puck's feelings so he'd figure he'd do what he did whenever Jeff tried to take care of him and lie. Better not to make anyone know just how crappy he felt because then they'd feel crappy. And Blaine just wasn't in the mood to deal with that.

"So you feel like shit." Puck stated brightly, moving his feet so that he was sitting where they previously had been. Blaine forced himself into a seated position, hating how his stomach lurched with each movement and how his vision swam for a moment. Strong hands pushed him back downward. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You want to end up like Kurt CoBain, babe? Lay the fuck down." If Blaine was more awake he would have yelled at Puck for talking to him like that but the most he could focus on was having his breakfast _not_ come back up. Which reminded him, why the hell was he having cereal at two in the afternoon? Damn migraines messed him up.

"I'm fine." He insisted, trying to push back upwards. But Puck's hand was steady where his world was not, the sitting room he was in swirling around him as his heart pounded against his scull.

Puck rolled his eyes. "Babe, you tried to stand up and fucking passed out. Why the hell should I not call you a fucking ambulance?"

"Because then you'd have to explain what you were doing here?" Blaine winced against all the noise they were making, laying down despite himself.

Puck made a sort of agreeing sound in the back of his throat, his hand finding Blaine's in some weird, flail motion thing. Or at least it looked like that when there was three Puck's sitting in front of him. Least he wasn't thinking of Puck like he was kid or something. That would mean that he went to second base with a kid and that just wasn't right. Whether it was real or not. "Did I make you orgasm too hard or something last night?"

Blaine sputtered, his eyes flashing open. He winced immediately, but he didn't close them, choosing, instead, to squint at Puck. "What?"

Puck smirked at him. Apparently that was the reaction he wanted. "I'm the shit in bed so I figured I made someone as inexperienced as you brake." And that was a ton of big words for one sentence for Puck. Ding, ding. Point for him.

"Fucking bastard." And he hadn't meant to say that out loud but at least he caught Puck off guard. Point to Blaine.

They fell silent.

And then Puck had to break said silence by saying something crude. "Dude, even when you're fucking sick I want to sex you up."

"What the hell? Go fuck someone who isn't ready to upchuck." Three swears in a row. Blaine was on a role. Jeff always did say that he was irritable when he had migraines. Flippin' asshole. Blaine would have to steal his milk the next time he saw him.

Puck almost looked ready to bolt at the mention of vomit, but he held himself where he was. "Dude if you're going to throw up..."

"Don't worry, I'll aim right at you." Blaine said darkly, reveling in how Puck's hand stilled it's circular patterns it was drawing into his palm.

Puck's dark eyes were staring at him as though he was trying to decided if he wanted to runaway or stay where he was. "If you weren't so fucking hot..."

"You'd what? Runaway and never look back?" Blaine snorted, shifting so that Puck could escape if he wanted to. "No one's stopping you."

Puck rolled his eyes and let out an aggravated breath. What did he have to be aggravated about? He wasn't the one who couldn't even get up to get their meds because they'd probably pass out again if they did. Fucking idiot. "Enough with the self pity crap. You're hot as hell, babe."

"You're only saying that because you want to have sex with me." Blaine muttered, his eyes fluttering open and closed in a matter of seconds, his head lolling to the side. Maybe Puck said something else, but Blaine was too out of it to notice, his hand falling lax in Puck's and sweet, sweet sleep falling over him.

* * *

><p>He didn't dream of unicorns and butterflies. Blaine always had the weirdest fever dreams. This one pertained to Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, flying fish, Puck in a top hat, and Kurt dressed as a clown. It was fucking terrifying if he wanted to be honest. Especially because he was pretty sure Kurt had eaten Willy Wonka sometime during the dream.<p>

When he woke up he felt a weird craving for a chocolate bar.

Instead he got two white pills shoved under his nose. "I was taking a piss and a sticky note was on your mirror. Said something about migraine meds for you." Puck said as explanation.

"Please tell me you washed your hands." Blaine was still slightly horrified from his fever dream.

Puck snorted. "What kind of stud does that?"

It was too bad Blaine had already swallowed the pills. He almost gagged on his sip of water. "One who doesn't want to get a ton of disgusting germs?"

"Babe, it's just you. We swap spit anyway. No way am I going to get germs that I don't already have." Blaine wasn't sure if he should be insulted by the crudeness of that sentence or flattered. "Plus, nothing about you's disgusting. Except the fact that you have more books than movies."

"Netflix." Was his only way of explanation. "And what's wrong with my books?"

Puck rolled his eyes, sitting down next to him and crossing his arms over his chest in a haughty manner. "They're books. Duh."

"You mean you actually have to do something intellectually stimulating?" Blaine faked a gasp. "Oh no! What are we going to do?"

Was Puck actually blushing? Holy _shit_... "One smart dude is enough for one relationship."

Wait... did Blaine hear that right? "Relationship?" His throat was dry. Damn it he wanted a drink.

"Yeah." Wait! He had water! Blaine opened it triumphantly before tuning back into Puck. "I told you yesterday. I'll do whatever it takes to get in your pants. Even if that means being your boyfriend or whatever the hell you call it."

And he just almost spit it out. Again. Maybe he should just stop drinking water. "You- Noah you can't just... you can't just..." He searched for the words, cursing his meds as they worked on him.

"I'm a stud babe. I can do whatever I want." And he kissed him lightly against his lips and Blaine took a second to register all of one thought before he fell back asleep: _Do I have a boyfriend again? What the fuck..._

* * *

><p><strong>A: N- <strong>So... it's really different than the last chapters. I actually kind of like it. Fluffy at the beginning but then getting a bit more funny as it goes along and Blaine starts to feel the effects of his fever/migraine. Fun times.

This has turned into a sort of challenge for me. An update a day. Nice challenge, huh? Maybe I should try it with my other stories that I have, like, never updated. ;)


	5. Part One: Chapter 5

Librarians and Pools

By: RavenHeart101

Summary: Puck never should have taken that summer job out in Westerville. Making out with your best friend's stepbrother's ex-boyfriend was never a good thing. But damn did he always have a thing for librarians...

**A: N –**Thank you so much the following people who reviewed: SouthernHemmy (I'm so happy you reviewed), Seeolenmina (I'm kind of loving it too) and elmo5767 (I will steal your milk). Your kinda words are very much appreciated. Don't expect updates to constantly be this fast. 18 songs on a playlist for this chapter.

Why did I only get three reviews? Now I feel horribly insecure about this story...

I feel like I'm loosing Puck's character... this is not good.

Warnings: Slash. Slight bashing of certain characters. Probably OOC. Almost sex scene, if I can ever bring myself to write one there will be one. Swearing. Plenty of other things I'm sure.

* * *

><p>Puck could lie to anyone. He wasn't very good at it, but he could do it. He'd done it for years and the only person to call him on it was his mom. If that didn't tell you he was a bad ass than he didn't know what did. There was one person he could never lie to, though. One person that it was against all of The Rules to lie to. And that was himself.<p>

It wasn't like he enjoyed lying to certain people. He _hated_ lying to Sarah and he disliked lying to Quinn but he could do it if the time came for him to lie to them. He wasn't exactly proud of that.

So, a week after the night he had spent at Blaine's (who was now apparently his boyfriend) Puck found himself trying very hard not to lie to himself. Which was turning out to be a huge challenge because Puck wasn't quite sure what he was feeling besides lust. And hunger. But that was mainly because it was twelve and Puck had locked himself in his bedroom and refused to leave to even piss until he figured this thing out.

And that was the main problem. Just what was this thing? And why did he feel the need to figure it out? Puck paced his room, cursing himself. If he wasn't such a fucking idiot this would be so much easier. He contemplated calling either Santana or Quinn or hell even Finn for advice, but he figured they would tell him to back off. Well, Santana would tell him to get some, Quinn would tell him to think about Blaine's feelings, and Finn would ask him how long he'd been gay. Which he totally wasn't. Blaine Anderson was just the fucking hottest guy that he had ever seen (besides himself).

But, back on topic. Puck really needed to figure this shit out. Because he didn't want to lead anyone on. And he had a distinct feeling that that was exactly what he was doing to Blaine. He was kind of sort of leading him on. Was it still leading him on if they were actually "dating"? And that was another thing. Just what the fuck had Puck been thinking when he told Blaine that he was his fucking boyfriend. The other boy didn't look all too happy about it (which was insane because he was totally dating the hottest guy in the world now).

Making lists wasn't Puck's thing, so no one would find him sitting in front of a paper and listing pros and cons of this thing he was in now. And he never exactly thought things through, he was a bad ass, and they didn't need to. But after the Beth thing and then the juvi thing Puck had finally gotten it in his thick skull that he needed to think things over a bit more. Maybe this Blaine thing was just a test for him. A test to see if he was smart enough to actually think things over or would just do whatever his dick told him to do.

But that was another thing. Because Puck was pretty sure his dick was telling him to do the right thing at the moment. And that was fuck Blaine. His head was telling him to take it slow. To do what he did with Lauren and, after the whole sex tape thing crashed, they never did anything. So Puck wasn't exactly sure if, out of all the parts of his anatomy, he should be listening to his head. Even when he knew that his dick put him into bad situations. But, still, it helped him decide. Unlike his fucking brain.

Puck slumped onto the wooden desk chair in his room, allowing his head to hit the desk with a clang. Was all this trouble really worth a good fuck?

And, if Puck were to be honest, he didn't even know if it would be a good fuck. It might be horrible. Blaine Anderson might end up being the worst fuck Puck had ever had in his life. And Puck had had a ton of fucks. Good and bad. The worst was with that woman with the puppy fetish...

The domestic qualities Blaine instilled in Puck weren't anything good. They were something that only his sister and Quinn had ever gotten to see. And Puck wanted desperately to keep it that way. But when Blaine had been sick, when he had been crying, when he had been dizzy and disoriented Puck had acted so much more domestic than usual. What the fuck was that man?

Sure Puck had a heart. But if the person he was fooling around with was sick Puck wasn't about to be there to look out for them. That just wasn't what he did. It wasn't his thing. But Blaine... no one had been there _but_ him. And the dude had looked so pathetically pathetic that all Puck had wanted to do was get him better so he'd look more alive. And so that he would stop cursing at him. Even if Puck had just actually started talking to the guy he knew that Blaine cursing wasn't a normal, everyday occurrence.

And then, suddenly, a thought struck Puck. Had Kurt ever gotten to see Blaine so vulnerable? Prom night maybe. But maybe not. The dude was good at hiding his emotions better than anyone Puck knew. He could be feeling one thing and make you think he was feeling something completely different. Chances were that Kurt had no fucking idea how much that night affected his ex-boyfriend. Why the hell that made Puck feel accomplished was something he wasn't willing to delve into.

So, that was it then. Puck was right where he had started. With no answers besides the things that he already knew. Blaine Anderson was hot. Puck was a stud. Kurt had screwed him up without really knowing he was doing so. And Puck wanted to have sex with another guy.

What a good deal thinking that shit through did for him.

* * *

><p>When Puck woke up a week later he decided that today was good day to visit his "boyfriend". That word still seemed weird to him. But what else was he supposed to call Blaine? His fuck buddy? They hadn't exactly done anything besides feeling each other up yet. So fuck buddy was out of the question. And partner sounded too fucking gay. But, then again, so did boyfriend. Maybe he'd be smart and call him by his name. Blaine.<p>

So when Puck woke up a week later he decided that today was a good day to visit his Blaine. But that didn't sound right either. His Blaine? He didn't own the guy. Puck wasn't the kind of dude to go after someone he could own. Slavery was abolished by Jackson or something like a hundred years ago. He was pretty sure there was a Family Guy episode about that shit. Totally legit.

Therefore, Puck didn't exactly know what to call Blaine when he woke up a week later, but he did know that he was going to visit him. There. That sounded better.

The problem was getting passed his mother. He was raking up the gas bills by driving out to Westerville every damn day (or damn near it). Sure it hadn't been a week since he went out there, but he knew it was aggravating her to no end that he kept going out on a two hour drive (hour and ten minutes if he sped. Which he did. But she didn't need to know that.).

"Invite her over to visit every once in awhile, Noah." She chastised him when he took the time to tell her where he was going. "This is a different time. Women can drive themselves around." She winked at him, taking a can of soda out of the refrigerator. "Unless you're keeping something from me."

Puck knew she was joking but that didn't stop a small amount of panic from seizing him. Which was stupid because his mom was the bomb. She may have exploded at him over the whole Quinn-pregnancy thing but Puck was pretty sure he deserved that shit. And she loved Quinn. Too bad Quinn didn't fell the same about her. "She doesn't have a car, Ma." Which was another stupid thing for him to day. Because he wasn't driving out to Westerville almost everyday to visit a girl. And Blaine did have a car. He had a freakin' bad ass car that put Puck's truck to shame.

"Nonsense, Noah." His mother scoffed, touching him lightly on the cheek. "Everyone out in Westerville have cars. They're rich."

Which was so beyond true that Puck didn't have much to say in response. So he sent her a small smile, kissed her on the cheek, and left the house. All after promising that pick up Sarah at her friend's house at, like, ten the next day. Puck loved the idea of having a day to himself. Maybe him and Blaine could do what they had done that last time and not end it with a fucking migraine attack and with a nice romp under some covers (or over, Puck wasn't picky). He grabbed a spare pair of clothing just in case.

The thing was that Puck didn't bother to inform the other that he would be coming. He was pretty sure he knew Blaine's schedule pretty well, so he was pretty sure that by the time he got to his house (at three) he would still be awake. His parents would be working per usual and his Spanish maid lady would be cleaning something. Or watching some sort of soap opera.

No Puck didn't stalk him. That was creepy shit. And Puck wasn't a creeper. He was just... observant.

So he took to look at himself in the mirror. Flex his guns, blow a kiss at himself, run a hand through his regrowing mohawk and then leave the driveway. His truck spurred to life on the highway. Fucking beauty. Puck smiled to himself as he stuck his hand out the window and felt the wind beneath his palm.

The radio blasted some kind of music, and, after awhile, Puck started singing along. It wasn't as though he actually knew the words, but he knew the chorus enough after a while. Impromptu performances in Glee taught him that much (what ever the hell those things were). "Because you walk pretty, because you talk pretty, because you make me sick. And I'm not leaving until you're leaving." He shouted the lyrics at the top of his lungs. He laughed at the mother who sent him a disbelieving look in the car next to his. Well screw her if she thought she was taking his fun away from him. Today was going to be a fucking good day.

He wouldn't be able to tell anyone why. Because Puck was a stud. And no one, absolutely no one, deserved to be able to make him this excited at the thought of seeing them. Again.

Puck was just going to have a good day. Simple as that.

"When I get you alone. When I get you know, baby." He played imaginary drums on his steering wheel, ignoring the fact that he so obviously couldn't play the drums for the life of him. Finn had tried to teach him once, but the dude was freakin' jerk at teaching so Puck gave up on him.

Now Puck? He was a fucking ace at teaching. He had decided this as he pulled into the parking lot at the Anderson house (was it a house or was it a freakin' mansion?). "Oh God, turn that down." And Puck may have startled because since when was Blaine a fucking ninja? He didn't turn down the radio. He, instead, took the moment to admire how the Warbler had pink cheeks. Dude was blushing. Again. Puck was a fucking stud and a half if he made the guy blush by simply showing up.

Blaine rolled his eyes at him, reaching in through Puck's open window and turning it off himself. He pulled back, but Puck wouldn't let him get all the way out, his hand grabbing onto his neck and pulling him into a steamy kiss full of tongue and all that fun shit. He felt Blaine gasp a little as his tongue assaulted the other's mouth but Puck did nothing more than smirk. Because damn it, his boy could kiss and he could stay freakin' shocked at every time Puck kissed him. It may not have been ideal but it was better than getting tired of him. "Mornin' babe." He whispered as they pulled apart, his hand unconsciously petting the ends of hair that were hanging off Blaine's neck. His fucking perfect neck... His pants may have tightened a bit more than they already were from that kiss.

"It's three in the afternoon." Blaine rolled his eyes at him, pulling his head out of the window. A permanent blush was painted on his face, it seemed as Blaine raised a hand to wave to someone in the house next to his. Puck stuck his head out the window to see who it was, frowning and smirking a bit when he noticed that it was a stunned old lady in a faded yellow dress and one of those weird box hats on her gray hair. "And what are you doing here?"

Puck studied him for a moment, stepping out of his truck and slamming the door closed. Because only he could slam the doors to his truck. Anyone else who tried would get their hands cut off. "I wanted to see you babe." Puck placed his arms around Blaine's waist, relishing in the fact that, while he was a dude, he was a short dude. So he was still shorter than Puck.

Blaine pulled away from him. "Not here." He nodded at the old lady who still stood outside her house, the shock having melted away from her face and a rather harsh frown replacing it.

He was worried about an old lady? What the fuck? Puck could totally take her on any time. Not that he went around attacking little old ladies or anything like that. "Babe, what's she going to do? I'm a stud."

Blaine raised an eyebrow at him. "We've got to find you another catch phrase." What the hell was he talking about? Puck opened his mouth to ask him, but he was cut off. "Her husband is the CEO of a very large company that provides a ton of money for my mother's campaign." Puck totally didn't get why that shit mattered.

"So?"

If Blaine kept rolling his eyes they were going to fall out of his head. He was pretty sure that was proven by, like, Supernatural or Myth Busters or Chuck Norris or something. "If she sees us making out she'll tell her husband who will cancel the support he's given my mother's campaign for Congress. And then my mom will loose her job." He sent Puck a pointed look. "And I don't know about you, Noah, but I don't really want my mom to loose her job anytime soon."

Puck shook his head at him. What was so important about a couple of old people's views? They were just going to die sometime anyway. "Why'd you turn off my radio? Not that I'm really complaining because the way you did it gave me a great view of your ass." They were on the way into Blaine's house but, at his words, the boy promptly turned red again and stumbled on the steps. Puck caught his arm, helping steady him without a second thought. Seriously, what the fuck was up with that? Blaine was never that clumsy before. "But I was totally rocking out to that song."

"Let's just say it involved a flash mob and the GAP and leave it at that." Blaine muttered to his shoes (blue converse this time. What the fuck? How many shoes did the guy need?), rubbing the back of his neck in what was obviously a nervous action.

Puck definitely wanted to hear more of this story, but it was obvious Blaine didn't want to talk about it. And it was obvious that Puck wanted to get back to what they had been doing the week before that lead to him spending the night. Maybe he could get Blaine to make him dinner again too. The dude could fucking cook like Betty Crocker. If Puck believed in love he would totally be in it. Instead he just wanted to sex the Warbler up even more than he did before. Therefore, the moment the door was shut behind them Blaine found himself forcefully pushed into the wood. Puck made sure one hand was on Blaine's waist to keep him steady as the other wound around his neck.

And fuck yeah this was what he was talking about. His knee slid between Blaine's legs, and the dude was totally squeezing his guns to keep himself up. Puck's hand slid down from his neck as his tongue caressed Blaine's, slipping down to his shirt and tugging the offending piece of fabric out of his jeans. His thumb traced circles in the skin on his hip as his other hand hooked in the belt loop, pulling his hips flush against his own. Both of them gasped and Puck found himself both being pushed away and pulled closer. Their mouths detached, but stayed close enough that they were breathing into one another's mouth. "God babe." Puck whispered huskily.

"Shit, shit, _shit_." Blaine stressed as Puck pulled him even closer, his hand sliding up his shirt and then down again so he could cup his ass. His forehead pressed against Puck's shoulder as his hands finally moved away from his guns and across Puck's chest, sliding up his own shirt without Blaine even noticing what he was doing. "Oh _shit_ I shouldn't be doing this." He moaned into Puck's shoulder.

They were not going back down this road. Puck wasn't about to get into the whole "you're straight" argument again. "Hells yeah you should." He muttered before pulling him back into a kiss and leading them away from the door. Blaine let out a tiny squeal as his knees hit the edge of the pull out couch behind him, falling backwards when Puck leaned his weight into him. "How long we got?" He kissed down his neck, amazed at just what the tiny moans and breaths were doing to him. Fuck this was better than anyone he had ever had.

"R-Rosa... five... shopping." And Puck smirked against the skin there before biting down on it. Oh, _hell_ yeah this was fucking _great_.

Why did Kurt ever break up with this guy?

But Puck didn't spare that much thought, letting Blaine flip him over so that he was the one on his back. And, once Blaine was doing that thing to him that Puck fucking loved they were back to where they had been the week before.

Who knew Puck would have so much fun fooling around with another guy?


	6. Part One: Chapter 6

Librarians and Pools

By: RavenHeart101

Summary: Puck never should have taken that summer job out in Westerville. Making out with your best friend's stepbrother's ex-boyfriend was never a good thing. But damn did he always have a thing for librarians...

**A: N –**Thank you so much the following people who reviewed (where the hell were all of you chapter four?): SouthernHemmy (Those poor puppies...), Aledda (I like your scenarios), madilee (Aww thanks), Helena V (I adore your reviews as much as you do my story), MagentaMaxy (I guess I can forgive you), elmo5767 (If it's that scary stop reading it), Rigmor Rikke Reisz (Welcome lurker) and PuckurtPartieLover (Hello there! Welcome to my story).

On the subject of a sex scene: I have gotten a numerous amount of reviews asking for me to write one but, here's the thing. I am immensely inexperienced. I'm only seventeen and... I still get a little squeamish writing one. I've read plenty but writing? Completely different. So, I'll admit that this story is a huge change for me. I'm planning on writing one when I _feel comfortable enough to_. It's my challenge story. So... when I do, you are forewarned that the sex scene will probably be the worst that you've ever read. But, I'll try to write one. If only for my readers.

Either way it's going to be awhile until it shows up.

On the subject on the Warblers and ND: Oh things will get TONS interesting when I actually bring them in. And I'm planning on writing in the Warblers with this chapter and the next will be ND's turn. So... I guess you could say this this is where things REALLY pick up.

This chapter is largely inspired by the song: "Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F)" by Katy Perry. The songs featured are: "Go Your Own Way" by Fleetwood Mac, "Save The Last Dance For Me" by Michael Buble.

Warnings: Slash. Slight bashing of certain characters. Probably OOC. Almost sex scene, if I can ever bring myself to write one there will be one. Swearing. Plenty of other things I'm sure.

Disclaimer (ZOMG I FORGOT THIS FOR FIVE CHAPTERS!): I own NOTHING. Besides maybe the plot.

"You should call before you show up at my house." Blaine stated, turning around so that he was laying on Puck's chest. Puck's arms were scattered, one resting on Blaine's naked back and the other on his neck, running up and down his hair. He smiled at him. God was he attractive. And did he know it.

Puck's smile turned into a smirk as he pulled him down for a deep kiss. If Blaine didn't have somewhere to be he totally would have melted (well he did melt, but he totally wouldn't have pulled away). "What's the problem babe?" His breath ghosted between their lips.

"I have a party I need to get to." Maybe those weren't the right words to say by the immense joy that crossed over Puck's face. Blaine regretted those words almost the moment they came out of his mouth. "B-but it's totally not going to be fun-" Puck rolled him over onto his back, looming over him and the bedsheets sliding up his leg, leaving it bare for the world to see. Thankfully, the world wasn't watching or Blaine would have been in a ton of trouble. Imagine what people would have thought he had been doing? Which was totally off base because him and Puck hadn't done _anything_ remotely... well they _had_ been doing intimate things but not _sex_ things.

"Then don't go." Was Puck's simple answer. And that's when Blaine knew he was caught in a lie, because he actually wanted to really go to this party. But he also wanted to stay right where he was. Which was insane because he shouldn't want to stay pinned underneath a straight guy food God knows how many hours. Even if said straight guy was incredibly hot and sexy.

Blaine bit his lip, wondering just how he should go about this. What was he supposed to do? Was he supposed to continue on lying and skip Jeff's party all together? But this was the last time that he'd probably be able to see people like Thad and Wes and David before they left for college. And he really missed all of his friends and Jeff was apparently throwing this party as a "lets – cheer – Blaine – up – and – say – bye – to – all – our – friends – who – we – will – totally – be – seeing – next – year - anyway" get together. He resented the first part but he knew that it was from their hearts. "I already told them I'd go." He ran a hand down Puck's mohawk, relishing in the tiny pout that crossed over Puck's face.

"Will there be alcohol?" Blaine raised an eyebrow at him, but he didn't doubt that there would be. And he was pretty sure that Jeff or someone would force some on him. Even though if he really didn't want it he didn't have to have it.

"Probably, why?" That smirk on Puck's face didn't hold anything good. But his touch and eyes were so tender than Blaine stayed relaxed. Which totally wasn't right because he had really just been fooling around with a straight guy. Or at least Blaine thought Puck was straight. Nothing besides his random attraction to Blaine told him otherwise.

"Cool." His hand strayed down Blaine's side and a tiny chuckle passed through his lips when the boy under him twitched away from his ghosting fingers. Damn his ticklish sides and stomach. Puck's mouth smiled in response. Goodness he looked nice when he smiled. Well nicer than usual. "Because I'm goin' to be your date."

He leaned down and kissed Blaine, his tongue caressing Blaine's own, their heads tilted to the side a bit to keep the contact comfortable. Puck's hand rubbed the small of Blaine's back, reaching closely to the band of his boxers. But he didn't go far, his hand staying where it was for the most part. "Noah..." He whispered between their lips as they pulled apart. Both their eyes were open, simply staring into one another's. Puck had some gold mixed in his brown eyes. And they remained comfortable and kind. God Kurt had never done this simple laying around with him. Kurt and him sure had a ton of smile moments together (like coffee dates) but they had never really done something as intimate as him and Puck were doing. "I-I-you can't."

"Why the hell not?" Puck pulled back, the kindness being replaced by insult. And damn it all Blaine needed to stop screwing things up with every single guy he freakin' dated.

He threw his head back against the pillow, already feeling a headache creep up. "It's just going to be a bunch of Dalton kids-"

"Babe, are you... ashamed of me?" Puck pulled even farther back, Blaine's hands falling from his neck to his shoulders.

Fuck it all. Blaine just really sucked at words. "No! God, no!"

"Then why the hell can't I go?"

"I-I..." Blaine paused, his eyes and cursed himself. "Fine."

Puck suddenly smirked at him, falling back down on top of him. Blaine let out a tiny 'ouf' as most of Puck's weight fell onto him. "Fine what, babe?" His fingers ghosted back over Blaine's side, and his eyes gained a mischievous glint as Blaine squirmed away from him, a tiny laugh falling past his lips.

"Fine you can come!" He tried to keep the laughter from showing in his voice. But damn it if Puck didn't keep on tickling him, kissing him between little breathy laughs.

"What time?" But Blaine was too busy laughing and thinking about how Puck's eyes crinkled when he smiled a true smile. "What time?" He pressed again, tickling him harder, relinquishing for all of a moment to allow Blaine to regain enough breath to answer him.

"Eight." Puck kissed him again. Why was Blaine making out with a straight guy again? And why was it feeling so good? Why was he allowing it to feel so good? But then they were making out again and Blaine found himself incapable of coherent thought.

* * *

><p>Jeff was more than okay with Blaine bringing Puck along with him. His blonde friend knew nothing of what was happening between them (no one did) but Jeff tended to jump to conclusions. The moment he had heard that Blaine had even the slightest hint of a crush he tried to help. Usually it blew up in his face but he had a good heart. And he would never do anything to hurt Blaine. Embarrass, yes. Hurt, no. Sometimes the hurt was thrown in there but it definitely wasn't on purpose.<p>

But, back on track, Jeff was entirely more excited that Puck was coming with Blaine to the party than anyone else was. His girlfriend was a total 'fag hag' so maybe that had something to do with it, but Blaine wasn't about to jump to conclusions. Especially with someone as... _different_ as Jeff.

He flexed his hand as he waited for someone to come to the door. He felt Puck's hand on his back and he wondered for a moment why exactly this boy was staying with him. Was it because Puck simply wanted to have sex with him? Or was it because there was actually this small part of him that Puck fell for? Was falling for...? He shook his head as Jeff pulled open the door. "Blaine!" He squealed, pulling him in by the arm. Blaine flailed for a moment, grabbing Puck's hand and pulling him in afterward. Maybe he would lose him during the night, but not this soon.

The problem with the party was that nearly every member of the Warblers had a date. A female date. And Blaine knew about Puck's track record. So... maybe he was a bit nervous and maybe he didn't trust Puck as much as he probably should but Blaine hadn't exactly been satisfactory in bed. He hadn't allowed Puck to go any farther than feeling him up and maybe he should have. But it didn't feel right just yet. And... there were plenty of girls. Moreover, just because Blaine was gay didn't mean that he had no idea just what a sexy woman was. He had a gay crush on Katy Perry and Zooey Deschanel. And he knew exactly how sexy Puck was. Therefore, maybe he had a good reason to be weary about letting his 'date' leave his side. But, as fate would have it, he was very quickly swept into the party.

Wes and his long time girlfriend, Danielle, were the people he spent most of his time with until Danielle had dragged him off onto the dance floor. He left Puck at the bar in Jeff's cellar, letting him mingle for a bit and take some shots with the rest of the guys, and girls, there. "Your date's hot." Danielle yelled at him from where they two of them were doing some obnoxious form of swing dancing to Michael Buble. He had no clue what song was playing, too deep into beat to care.

Blaine grabbed her hand, bringing her into his arm so that he could dip her. If there were two things he were thankful for it was the dance classes he took as a kid and the piano lessons his grandmother gave him. "Noah?" He shouted at her, glancing over to where Puck was laughing with Nick about something. Loudly. He smiled slightly before turning his attention back to his dance partner.

"Well it's not like you brought Kurt!" And sure that kind of stung because a few of the Warblers dancing around them stopped to send the two of them a look. Blaine was sure that everyone in the club knew that the two of them were over, but he had thought Danielle knew too. She winced. "Oh Bee! What happened?" She pulled him close, her arms twirling around his neck as a slow song came on.

Blaine shook his head at her. Maybe Danielle could be called his closest female friend. And maybe she would be the right person to tell about Kurt because she didn't really know him. But... there was something... _private_ about what happened between him and Kurt and what was happening _now_ between him and Puck. "We just... weren't as perfect together as people thought." A camera flashed somewhere to his right and Blaine just _knew_ that someone, most likely Nick, was walking around taking pictures with their special Polaroid camera.

She studied him for a moment, her orange hair falling into her freckled face. Her blue eyes squinted at him before a brilliant smile covered her face. And, okay, maybe Blaine had a tiny gay crush on her too. "Come on." She tugged on his hand, pulling him over to the stage.

"Dani, no!" Danielle smirked at him, leaving him standing at the bottom of the stairs in his black t-shirt and white jeans.

She smiled at the crowd and turned off the music. A collective groan came from the assembled Warblers, all of them probably assuming that the cops had been called because they were too loud for Jeff's non-existent neighbors. Danielle's perfectly manicured finger nail tapped against the microphone before she smiled again, dazzling many a teenage boy in her audience. No doubt she was a theater geek. "I think it's time for a little karaoke."

And then the Warblers went wild, cheering and clapping. Danielle laughed at all of them, running off the makeshift stage and pulling Blaine up the stairs after her. The Warblers laughed before cheering once more for their soloist. "Go Your Own Way." She commanded the few members that had run off to get their instruments. "Fleetwood Mac." And then she stood beside Blaine and took one of his hands in hers. "Picture Kurt. Right out there in the crowd. Sing to him. And make him feel all the hurt you do."

"Dani..." But she simply smiled at him before handing him the microphone and standing off to the side of the stage amidst a large wave applause. Did he really want to do this? If Blaine wanted to he could simply walk right off the stage and no one would try to stop him. But then he squared his shoulders and followed his own advice for once. Courage. He sought out Puck in the crowd, noticing how the darker boy's eyes met his and he raised his drink up in a sort of toast. This was all very accommodating of Puck... and maybe he shouldn't be singing this song to only Kurt. He nodded at the band and they began. "Loving you isn't the right thing to do. How can I ever change things that I feel?" Every single Warbler let out a loud cheer and gathered up their dates.

"You can go your own way, go your own way! You can call it another lonely day! You can go your own way, go your own way!" And this was why he needed to hang out with his friends, because the knew exactly how to make him feel better. Puck was swept up in the commotion, following the crowd and dancing along with David and his girlfriend. It shocked Blaine that Puck wasn't jumping on the girls who weren't taken, but he decided that he would take what he could get.

As the song finished he gripped the microphone stand in his hand, spinning on his heal and smiling before falling into an impressive bow. The few people who were particularly close to him emotionally gathered him in a group hug, Danielle being the first. "Thank you." He whispered into her ear. She pulled away from the hug, smiling. A blue eye winked at him before she pushed him directly into Puck's embrace. The other boy's arms wrapped themselves around his waist and Blaine could practically smell the alcohol seeping through him. But he was too giddy from the performance to really care. "Hey you."

Puck smiled down at him, tightening his grip when Blaine tried to pull away. "Hey." And man was his voice husky. Seeing no escape Blaine decided to simply give in and wrapped his arms around Puck's neck. He would enjoy this while Puck was drunk enough to not care that he was dancing intimately with another guy. "Having fun?"

"A ton." Blaine smiled at him, a real smile, not one of those fake ones he tended to give people. The music picked up to a faster beat, something remotely tango. Their speed picked up a little, the two of them swaying faster and to the beat.

Puck leaned down so that his breath was ghosting over Blaine's ear. "For prep boys you Warblers sure know how to have fun." He smirked, turning very close to the shorter boy's lips. "And here I thought you were the only one who knew how to." Blaine should have stopped him, because they were in public and Blaine really wasn't one for public displays of affection (or lust) but he allowed Puck to slide his tongue into his mouth. He even kissed him back. _Oh I know that the music's fine. Like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun. Laugh and sing, but while we're apart. Don't give your heart to anyone... _One of Puck's hands slid down to his ass, the other keeping it's grip on his lower back while the music pounded around them. David was singing, Blaine was pretty sure of that. But he wasn't really in the right mind set to be paying the music all that much attention.

_Baby don't you know I love you so? Can't you feel it when we touch? _Maybe they should have pulled apart, but there was so much passion. And Blaine was getting slightly intoxicated by the alcohol that reeked from Puck's mouth. If he was more inclined to think he would have remembered that his 'date' actually had only around three drinks. That may have been more than enough for Blaine but it simply wasn't for Puck. Who's hand had slid into the back pocket of his perfectly white jeans as the two of them turned their head and banged noses a bit. But that was of no importance. Even if Blaine's glasses should have been causing the two of them plenty of problems.

_You can dance, go and carry on. Till the night is gone and it's time to go. If he asks if you're all alone. Can he walk you home? You must tell him no._ Blaine really should have been thinking with his head more than his dick but Puck's tongue was assaulting his mouth and he was feeling something that he really wasn't used to feeling. "Hey! You two!" And that really wasn't part of the song, but Blaine honestly didn't want to detach himself from Puck's embrace. But then something collided with his head and he had to pull away because, really? What the hell?

Everyone was staring. His face heated up instantly, more so when Puck didn't bother removing his hands from where they had been resting, simply leaving them where they had been before they had been interrupted. David was raising an eyebrow at the two of them from his spot on the makeshift stage. A smirk was pulling at his mouth and his dark eyes shown with mirth that Blaine just knew was going to come back to haunt him. "If you want to go at it there are plenty of open rooms upstairs." The collective Warblers laughed at Blaine's still blushing face. "But keep quiet. As much as those sounds made our girlfriends hot they did nothing for us." But David was winking so Blaine knew he was joking about the gay dig. Danielle and Lyla (David's girlfriend) were standing beside one another both with smiles and flushed cheeks.

"Let's cool off babe." Puck whispered into his ear, a smirk on his own face. Blaine wasn't sure that they would be doing any cooling off, especially when he caught sight of Puck's little problem (that wasn't to say that he didn't have his own). His hand was grabbed and he was pulled outside to Jeff's pool area. The Warblers catcalled after them and, even though he was blushing, Blaine had enough guts in him to flip off his collective of friends. Some of the girls had looked disgusted and some of the guys had looked uncomfortable but none of them would do anything. At least Blaine hoped none of them would do anything. At least none of the Warblers would. None of them wanted to piss Jeff off and cause an unfortunate prank war to break out.

The air outside was hot and humid. But there was a cool breeze as Puck pushed him backwards into one of the lawn chairs and stared down at him, his hands pulling up his shirt over his head and... holy shit Puck was shirtless and they were seriously doing this at his friend's house. Oh God he would never be able to go out into Jeff's pool area without blushing ever again. But Puck's mouth was on his and no one was paying attention anymore as Puck's hands began working on the buttons of Blaine's shirt. The music pounded inside much like Blaine's heart against his rib cage. "God you're hot." Puck panted int his mouth, nearly ripping off one of the buttons.

Blaine kept his hands by his sides, knowing that it would simply cause more trouble if he moved to feel any part of Puck's bare skin as he worked on his shirt. He rather liked this shirt. He didn't want it ripped to pieces. That would not be fun (or easy) to explain to Rosa. "You're drunk." He moaned out, causing Puck to sit up and stare at him. Luckily, he was mindful to not sit on Blaine's legs.

He smirked at him before leaning down again. "Naw, babe." He bit down lightly on his ear, gasping slightly when Blaine's back arched up and into his touch involuntarily. "You're just fucking sexy." And he really had no arguments for that. If either of them were more involved in what was going on around them they would have noticed the flash from a camera as their mouths connected once more.

* * *

><p><strong>A: N <strong>– I was going to write more, but it's 1:32 a.m here and I'm tired. So the party scene sucked. I don't even want to read that over, that's how bad it was. Semi-cliffhanger? So I kind of actually have a real plot now. How much fun is that?


	7. Part One: Chapter 7

Librarians and Pools

By: RavenHeart101

Summary: Puck never should have taken that summer job out in Westerville. Making out with your best friend's stepbrother's ex-boyfriend was never a good thing. But damn did he always have a thing for librarians...

**A: N –**Thank you so much the following people who reviewed: madilee (No pressure felt), DnxWingImpulse (All is forgiven, I mean, you're reviewing now), kristendotcom (Thanks for understanding and reviewing), Aledda (Why can you guess my plots?), Rigmor Rikke Reisz (Oh a ton of fun), and elmo5767 (Gah typo!).

On the subject of a musical theme: It randomly hit me that the song "Why Can't I?" by Liz Phair fits this story almost perfectly. As do plenty of other songs. And I say, again, if anyone wants my massive playlist for this story feel free to ask.

Warnings: Slash. Slight bashing of certain characters. Probably OOC. Almost sex scene, if I can ever bring myself to write one there will be one. Swearing. Plenty of other things I'm sure.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Besides maybe the plot.

* * *

><p>Puck totally had a fucking great day last night. Or this morning. Last night and this morning. All day the day of the party and all night and all morning and fuck Puck just had a really good time. Contrary to Blaine's belief he hadn't been drunk. Buzzed, yes, but drunk, no. Puck wanted to get drunk, but he had gotten distracted and horny before he could down his forth shot. Maybe it was a good thing because he got to witness a ton of prep school boys drunk. Which was so freakin' entertaining...<p>

But it wasn't as though he spent much of the evening paying attention to the prep boys. He was too busy with _his_ prep boy. Who he was totally curled up against on a chair outside with. His arm was crossed over Blaine's waist and the guy had his head resting securely on his shoulder. And Puck really shouldn't be feeling that adoring warm feeling in his stomach but he totally was. It was, what? Six in the morning? And Puck knew he only had around an hour until he needed to get up and take a shower because he needed to be out of Westerville by eight and be back in Lima by ten so he could pick up Sarah from her friend's house. But, damn it all, he was comfortable. And Blaine looked so fucking peaceful and Puck really didn't want to bother him. Especially after what they did last night.

Which was fucking awesome, by the way. It wasn't the sex that he wanted, but Puck was pretty sure he had never had anyone who made fooling around so damn satisfactory and hot and he was getting turned on just by thinking about it. Puck shook his head, trying to banish the thought and, instead, resting his cheek against the black under his chin. Blaine shifted, cuddling even closer to Puck's bare chest and a puff of air blowing across Puck's neck. What the fuck? Even when the dude was sleeping he was fucking hot.

Puck wasn't worried about people seeing his display of affection. Everyone else from the party were inside (well a few people had wandered outside by midnight and were loud as fuck but they were nowhere near Puck and Blaine). And it was six in the morning. No one fell asleep before two unless they were drunk off their ass. Which Puck was sure a ton of them were. He closed his eyes, letting out a long breath. He shouldn't be this comfortable but he was. All of his guards were down and the only people allowed to see that happen were Sarah and his mom. And maybe Quinn. But that was it. Blaine shouldn't have been allowed.

But Puck had felt something like this before. He had felt something very similar to what he was feeling Blaine before. He had felt it with Quinn. And damn it all of he wasn't worried about what exactly that feeling meant for him.

He, however, cut off that train of thought when Blaine shifted and his hazel eyes blinked open. "Morning." He whispered softly, allowing his hand to run up Blaine's back to wipe away some of his hair, brushing it off his forehead.

"Noah?" He asked softly, his mind obviously still muddled by sleep. It was so... _cute_. Oh God strike him down now, Puck just used the word 'cute' to describe someone. He felt like slamming his head into a locker because his badassery was totally being compromised. Blaine let out a breath, his head falling back onto Puck's chest with what seemed like defeat. "We have _got_ to stop doing this."

"Babe," Puck smirked down at him. "We are _never_ going to stop doing this."

* * *

><p>So, anyway, by the time they had extracted themselves from the chair and Blaine had kicked that blonde dude who hosted the party awake (who was pretty much naked by the way, with an equally as naked girl next to him. Dude got some.) and said goodbye Puck only had half an hour to shower and whatnot. Now, Puck would have been perfectly fine without taking a shower but his pants were kind of sticky and it was kind of disgusting to walk around in sticky pants all day. And he was picking up his sister and <em>like hell <em>was he allowing her to know what he had done yet. Girl was way too young.

They made it back to Blaine's house in five minutes via the dude freakin' awesome Hybrid and Puck was allowed to take the first shower since he had somewhere to go. And did Puck ever mention how _sweet _the bathroom that Blaine had all to himself was? The thing was made almost completely out of marble and some sort of dark wood. He had both a shower and bath and two sinks and... dude they would totally have to fool around in there someday. Puck opted for a shower, figuring it would go quicker than a bath. And he only had eight minutes left once he was done ogling. Therefore, Puck took a quick as hell shower, shoved his soiled clothes in his bag and got ready to race out of the house. So what if he got a bit sidetracked wishing Blaine a goodbye?

He detached his mouth from the other boy's, muttering a quick goodbye. "I'll call you." He assured him and, Puck was totally sure he would do just that. Which was weird because Puck _never_ called anyone. He didn't bother giving it much thought, choosing instead to leave the house (fucking _mansion_) before he could give himself any reason to stay.

He may have glanced back at the Anderson mansion a few times but that didn't mean that he was missing Blaine. That simply meant that he wished he could go back and fool around some more. Maybe get a bit farther than a hand job.

* * *

><p>After he picked up Sarah he had passed out on his bed for a good two hours. But, curse his friends, he got a large series of calls from Finn and Mike and Sam and Quinn and Santana and Mercedes all pretty much at once. At one in the afternoon. After around the tenth call he decided to answer it, cursing the voice that echoed in his ear. Fuck you Rachel Berry. "Noah, we have to talk."<p>

Like hell they did. She woke him up! What the fuck was up with that? "If this is about Glee shit call me back later." He moved to hang up the phone but her obnoxious voice caused his hand to still over the red phone button.

"Noah Puckerman just what do you think you're doing?" Her voice hit a new octave. If he wasn't so fucking tired and annoyed he would have been impressed.

"Sleeping." He responded, cursing the good lord for making her a Jew too. They weren't supposed to be as annoying as Rachel.

"Yes. With Kurt's ex." Which totally woke him up because, what the fuck? How the hell did Rachel know?

Puck sat up in his bed, the covers bunching over his jean clad legs. "What the fuck, Rachel?"

"You are fraternizing with the enemy. The three times this has happened nothing good has come to New Directions. And if you screw with our chances of winning Nationals I will ruin your reputation." She ignored his question curtly. "Now I have two gay dads, and my gay-dar is very in-tune, much like my voice. You aren't gay. You are simply messing around."

What the fuck did she know? "I'm not screwing around!" Wait, since when?

"And if you mess up our chance at Nationals-"

"Seriously, Berry? What the fuck are you talking about?" He may have been rude, but it was just Rachel. He gave as good as he got.

"If this club means so little to you – If Kurt means so little to you – than I don't understand why you're still in it." She sighed from her side of the phone and, really, what the fuck did Kurt have to do with anything? Puck wasn't understanding a word out of her mouth. "Goodbye Noah. I hope you seriously take the time to think through what you've done."

And then she hung up and Puck was in the middle of dialing back her number because she needed to clarify when Finn's name flashed on his screen. And, okay, he'd tell her boyfriend just how screwed up she was and maybe he could elaborate in better words than her what the hell was going on. "Dude what the fuck is up with your girlfriend?" He had known Finn long enough that he didn't bother with the formalities. Not like he would with anyone besides his mother and Nana and Sarah with the confusion and panic that was tugging at his emotions. And to think he was having such a good day.

"Dude leave Rachel alone." Finn snapped at him and what the fuck crawled up his ass and died? "So what? Are you gay now?"

"What the hell-?"

"You and Blaine, dude. It's all over Facebook." And shit. Fucking shit. "So are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Gay. Did he turn you gay dude?" Puck was pretty sure he heard someone who sounded suspiciously like Kurt yelling at Finn that you 'couldn't turn gay' but he was too close to panicking to feel much sympathy for his dimwitted friend. Plus the dude deserved it because even Puck knew you couldn't turn gay.

"What the fuck man?" Because, seriously, _what the fuck_? He raced over to his computer, literally picking up Sarah and moving her out of the way.

"Noah!" She squealed at him, hitting at his legs as he crouched in front of the screen and exited the game she had been playing to sign onto his Facebook. She ran off crying when he pushed her a bit to the side. Damn he'd have to apologize to her later. Right now this was fucking important because there was no way that anything about him and Blaine could be up on Facebook.

"You're like making out with the dude!" Finn insisted, sounding angry at him. And he was angry. He was fucking angry. What the hell kind of an excuse did Finn have to be angry? "I mean Kurt's gay so I'm pretty sure that I have no problem with it but you? Dude I've changed in front of you! Do you have a crush on me or something because I totally couldn't deal with that again-"

"Shut the fuck up, Finnegan." He hung up on him after shouting in his ear, slamming down the enter button and egging his computer to go faster. No way was this all of Facebook. No fucking way.

But there, in his notifications were statements saying that he was tagged in pictures. Pictures that rerouted him to Blaine's page where that fucking Nicholas Shanacey had posted pictures from last night. This morning. Last night and this morning. "Fuck!" He slammed his hand on the keyboard taking the moment to realize just which pictures were up. Him and Blaine dancing and making out and him sitting at the bar with the blonde dude and... what the fuck?

His phone jumbled back to life and he snapped it open with a growl. "_What_?"

"Don't take that tone with me!" Quinn scolded him from the other end of the phone. "Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"No one was supposed to fucking know!"

"And why the hell not?" She had just as much of a temper as him and Puck was suddenly happy for that. Because she was totally going to get him calm the fuck down because his heart was pounding way too fast against his rib cage he was fucking hyperventilating. "You shouldn't be ashamed, screw Rachel and Finn, it's hot. But _why the hell didn't you tell me_?" She pressed again and, wait, was she telling him that it was okay? Quinn Fabray, ex-president of the Celibacy Club and the mother of his child, was telling him that it was okay that he wanted to fuck another dude?

"I..."

"I mean I don't really know what happened between Kurt and Blaine so I'm not exactly sure why everyone's acting like this is the worst thing to ever happen but I'm pretty sure it wasn't nearly as bad as what Rachel's trying to paint. And neither is this." She sighed from her side of the phone and Puck could totally picture her falling back against the pillows of her bed with her laptop open on her lap. "Just tell me next time you hook up with a guy, okay? Save me the shock. And relax a bit, will you. I can feel your nerves from my house."

And she hung up on him. But Puck didn't have much time to himself, since Kurt was calling him now. Probably to tell him why it was all wrong for him to date his ex-boyfriend because Blaine was some sort of asshole or something like that. Like Dave Karofsky was any better. "Listen up because I'm only going to say this to you once." His high voice cut through Puck's mind and, shit, he didn't sound angry. He just sounded like he was in his queen bitch mode. "You hurt him and you don't have to worry about me. You have to worry about a ton of rich ass prep school boys who have more than enough money to make sure that your body will never be found."

"What?" Puck stuttered out. This was not the treatment he had expected to get from Kurt.

Kurt let out something that was too bitch to be a snort. Kurt Hummel was above snorts. "What you thought I'd be pissed at you and tell you not to date my ex-boyfriend because he's a jerk?"

"Well... yeah."

"That's stupid. Blaine's a great guy." Then why the hell did Kurt break up with him? "And he deserves the happiness that I couldn't give him. Now I'm not sure if you can give him that happiness but he certainly looks happy enough in those pictures." And he did. Now that Puck was calmed down enough to notice things besides his tongue being down Blaine's throat he noticed the fucking smile the two of them had on their faces. "You both do."

"Hummel-"

"Now if I know Blaine he'll make Nick take those pictures down the moment he sees them. He's very private about his personal life and Nick should have known better, even if they are great pictures." He could practically hear Kurt shrugging. "But, here's the thing. If you save them on your computer you'll have them forever. No matter how soon Nick deletes them." And Puck kind of did want to keep that gorgeous face with him forever. "Don't tell him you have them. Let him think you don't. Let him think you didn't see them but someone told you they were up and, when you checked, they were gone. Just let him think he has everything under control. He likes control."

But he loved giving Puck the reigns. So maybe he didn't like control as much as Kurt said he did. "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for him. Because I think you're actually falling for him. And if you hurt him, it's not only the Warblers you should be worried about. Gaga knows he deserves the happiness I couldn't give him."

* * *

><p>Puck fell asleep sooner than he had expected to that night. He had taken Sarah out for ice cream as an apology for making her cry (plus he really wanted some ice cream) and the two of them had brought home something for his mom. And then he had walked to his room and fallen on his bed and fell asleep. He knew he should probably have done what he said he would and call Blaine to let him know that everything was okay and everyone was done freaking out (which they totally weren't but Quinn and Kurt had assured him that they'd keep the club back from attacking him as long as they could). But he was too exhausted. Way too much had happened that day.<p>

And when he woke up Puck didn't bother checking his email. He was sure he would have a ton of mail asking him to explain the pictures but he didn't care. Not right now. Because he had a totally smokin' boyfriend and Quinn was right and the fact that he was with another dude didn't matter. Sure his mom didn't know yet, but she'd find out soon enough. It wasn't like he was going to keep it a secret from everyone for long. There had just been something really thrilling about living a secret like that.

Puck pounded out of his bedroom, ruffling Sarah's hair as he passed the vegetable in front of the television. She pulled herself away from Spongebob long enough to smile up at him before she turned her attention back to the television and away from him.

His mother was sitting at the kitchen table, the newspaper open to the local section and her mouth in a grim line. Puck poured himself some Gatorade before falling into the seat across from her and reaching for the box of cereal. Her eyes welled up with tears as her gaze fell on him. "What the hell? Who died? Is Nana okay?" Beth, Beth, Beth. Please let Beth be okay. Please let Nana be okay. Puck wasn't sure he could deal with that right now. "_Ma_?"

Wordlessly she closed the paper and slid it over to him. Puck's eyes fell on it, confusion shinning in his face. And then shock. Because... what the hell? 'The Home-sexual Secret'. A picture, plastered big enough for the world to see of him and Blaine from the party, from when they had gone outside, from when he had no shirt on and was working on Blaine's stared up at him. "Is there anything you want to tell me, Noah?"

* * *

><p><strong>A: N-<strong> This is the fastest update I have ever done for a story. It's because I'm excited for the plot, now that it's picked up. Next chapter we get to see the blow up where Blaine is. That might actually be up later today so keep an eye out.


	8. Part One: Chapter 8

Librarians and Pools

By: RavenHeart101

Summary: Puck never should have taken that summer job out in Westerville. Making out with your best friend's stepbrother's ex-boyfriend was never a good thing. But damn did he always have a thing for librarians...

**A: N –**Thank you so much the following people who reviewed: Seeolenmina (It smells too), madilee (Trust me... I'm only updating this story so fast), elmo5767 (That's a terrifying thought. There can only be one me), Rigmor Rikke Reisz (I can't bash Kurt. I love him too much), Mika-chan (I am so happy you decided to read this story and then leave longish reviews. It makes me happy), 1trulove (Feel free to keep telling me that you love it), and Aledda (Your reviews never fail to make me happy -hugs back-).

On the subject of my inspiration for this chapter: Politics suck. They really do. And a lot the time politicians tend to hide things from the public eye. In small town Ohio it's not all that far fetched for someone as high up on the politic board as Mrs. Anderson to hide that her son is gay. It's also not all that far fetched for her to have to choose between her son and her career. Her son who is bordering on a serious problem (but we'll get into that later).

His father was sort of just something that happened. I didn't plan that.

The song that means most for this chapter is "He Won't Go" by Adele.

On the subject of story plans: Now, originally, I hadn't planned for this story to take this route. It was supposed to, simply, be a romance story. But it has suddenly turned into a mystery and a drama and a bit of a thriller. Don't ask me how it did, but it did.

Warnings: Slash. Slight bashing of certain characters. Probably OOC. Almost sex scene, if I can ever bring myself to write one there will be one. Swearing. Plenty of other things I'm sure.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Probably not even the plot.

* * *

><p>The moment Blaine had seen the pictures he had made sure that Nick deleted them. There were just some parts of his life that he wanted to keep secret. Moreover, Blaine was friends with everyone in New Directions and, even if he was okay with letting everyone know about his "relationship" with Puck, he was pretty sure Puck wouldn't be okay with it. He didn't know about the repercussions of being gay.<p>

But that was a day ago and now Blaine had something a bit more serious to deal with. Not that pictures of him and the straight guy he was apparently in a relationship with being on Facebook weren't serious, but he was pretty sure the compromising position the newspaper was brandishing was a bit more serious than something his friend had put up to alert the world that Blaine Anderson was TAKEN. Again.

He woke up to Rosa waving a newspaper in his face, rambling on in Spanish so fast that he couldn't understand much more than 'pool boy' and 'parent's anger'. He swallowed, willing his hands to stop shaking as his eyes fell onto the picture before him. His heart picked up speed and his stomach dropped. No way in hell. No fucking way in hell was this happening. "Blaine Michael Anderson get down here_ right now_!" His father's voice boomed up the staircase. Blaine flinched back, staring at Rosa with wide, terrified eyes. She crossed herself before scrambling up the stairs and hiding in some room or another planning to 'clean'. Or, in all honesty, listen in on what was happening from a safe distance away.

His father had only gotten angry with him once and that was when Blaine had snapped at him about a year after he had come out. They had been building a car together for 'male bonding time' and Blaine had lost it, yelling at his father and screaming that there was no way in hell he was going to be straight simply because his father wanted him to. He had gotten a wrench thrown at him for that.

Now his father sounded angrier than Blaine had ever heard him and, if he were to be honest, it scared him more than Garth Bentley ever could. It took all the willpower left in him to push down the stairs, stopping at the bottom step and coming face to face, toe to toe, with his tall, military like father. "Dad-"

"What do you think this is?" Another copy of the newspaper was shoved under his nose. Blaine tried very hard not to stare at the picture it depicted. It would do nothing more than piss his father off more than he already was. "Do you have _any_ idea what this shit is doing to your mother's career?"

"It's not-"

"It's not what it looks like?" His father stepped closer and Blaine fumbled for the railing, pulling himself up a step. "Then tell me, Blaine. What is it? Because it looks to me like your opening your legs wide for another guy!" He took another step, Blaine following suit up the stairs, nearly stumbling with each step.

"We never did anythin-"

"Don't lie to me!" His father grabbed out, pulling him closer by where he gripped his shirt. "Don't you fucking lie to me you disgrace for a human being!" He shoved Blaine up the stairs, ignoring the yelp that came from his son's mouth as his head connected with the stairs beneath him.

His father's face was red with anger. Scratch that, it was beyond red, turning into a comical shade of purple. His eyes were close to bulging out of his head and Blaine was pretty sure that, if this were a movie, this would be where the loud, dramatic music would pump in to push the terrifying effect. "We were just fooling around-!"

Which was totally the wrong thing to say. Fuck his fucking mouth. His father yanked him to his feet, turning around and pulling Blaine up the stairs after him. His ankle connected painfully with one of the stairs, turning in a direction it should not have gone before his father threw him into his room. He stormed in after his child, unplugging his laptop and throwing it against the wall with a loud resounding bang. Blaine yelped, ducking to cover his head from the flying debris. "No computer." He walked forward, pulling Blaine's phone out of his shaking grip. "No phone." He tucked the phone into his pocket and Blaine felt some relief that he wasn't throwing that against the wall like he had his computer. "You aren't leaving this house until you make up your mind."

"_What_?" Blaine breathed out. This wasn't right. None of this was right. This shouldn't have been happening. It was just a picture. Just an article-! "Dad-!"

But his father ignored him, walking out of the room and slamming the door with a satisfactory bang. "You can't do this!" He flung his bedroom door open and raced after his father down the stairs, ignoring the uneasy sensation that was pounding against his skull. "You can't do this!" But his father merely ignored him, his mother finally exiting her office to see what the commotion was. Or maybe she was exiting her office since his father's back was her signal to come do her part of the punishing. The latter was more likely.

"Let him go, darling." Her hand held onto his arm, keeping him from chasing after his father as the man left the house.

"Mom..." His eyes bore into hers because no way was this happening. No way was she letting this happen.

She smiled a sad smile at him, her hand reaching out to pet his hair. "It's up to you, Blaine." He was confused, surely she knew that. What was up to him? "Dalton or this Noah Puckerman?"

No _fucking_ way.

* * *

><p>When he was younger he used to get stressed out whenever he had things to decide. It could be over something simple, such as what shoes to wear to school or which way to part his hair. Point was that Blaine Anderson, even at a young age, liked to have control over his life. He used to go through times where he would lock himself in his room and refuse to leave until he had made up his mind. His parents had gotten used to it over the years, just like they had gotten used to his migraines and tendency to overstress over simple things. Therefore, if he used to freak out and hyperventilate over something so simple as where he placed his books on his shelf imagine what was going on now that he had to choose between his safe haven and the person that made him happier than he had ever felt and was quite possibly falling for.<p>

Blaine had spent quite a long time sitting on his bed and staring at the remains of his broken laptop. His hand sat in his lap, drops of blood falling from the palm from where he had tried to pick up the mess his father had made and had sliced his hand on a piece of plastic. His whole life was on that computer. Songs, music, homework, diary entries... Things that Blaine would never be able to get back. He had pictures of him and Kurt, of him and the Warblers. He had half written songs, tracks that he had recorded and was editing and trying to decide whether or not to send them anywhere.

His head stung from where it had slammed against the stairs and he felt the beginnings of a migraine. His teeth gnawed at the skin around his finger nails. Tears welled into his eyes. Because this whole thing was so _screwed up_.

The difference between now and when Blaine was a kid was that he knew that it was wrong to lock your child in their room or in their house until they decided on something like their school or their, dare he say it, boyfriend. It was wrong and it was cruel and it just plain hurt because his mother's job and reputation were obviously more important to his family than he was. Than he could ever dream of being.

And fuck it all because Blaine knew that when he was faced with something like his safety and his happiness he'd take the cowardly way out and choose his safety. Dalton was his home. Dalton had his friends and the Warblers and everything that he loved. Dalton had a zero tolerance no bullying policy and rules and order and control and that was something Blaine craved. But Blaine also craved happiness. And he felt oddly happy whenever he was with Noah Puckerman.

A few tears leaked out of his eyes.

If his mother's job was ruined because of this he would be ruined. If Blaine chose Puck over Dalton he would be sent back to Westerville High. He would be disowned, probably. He would no longer be Blaine Michael Anderson. And then where would he be? Who would he be? If it wasn't as though he was pathetic enough...

But enough of that. Because Blaine needed to make a decision.

His mother's car roared to life from the driveway and Blaine managed to pull himself up from his bed to stare at the car as it zoomed down the street. His father's car wasn't anywhere that he could see it so he guessed that meant he was alone. With Rosa. He didn't bother telling her anything as he grabbed his keys out of his bedside table and ran out of the house and into his car. He didn't bother thinking about where he was going either, because Blaine was willing to go anywhere. He just needed to get the hell away from his jail cell.

Blaine wasn't aware of where he was driving, simply that he was driving. And, if it was six on a Friday night when he pulled up to the Hummel-Hudson household Blaine wasn't aware. He wasn't aware of where he was. He wasn't aware of much more besides the words his mother had told him. "Dalton or this Noah Puckerman." _Dalton or Noah Puckerman_? _Dalton or Noah Puckerman_.

Oh God what the hell was he supposed to do? "Blaine...?" A high voice asked cautiously and damn him because his heart clenched painfully at the sound. Go figure that his subconscious took him to the one person who he both wanted to see and wanted to hide from. Damn Kurt Elijah Hummel. Damn him and his kindness and his offer of friendship after they broke up.

His pale hand touched Blaine's arm and when the hell did his car door open? "I don't know what to do." He said miserably from where his head rested against the steering wheel.

Kurt's blue-gray eyes stared at him for a moment in sympathy. "Okay." He nodded securely, squaring his shoulders. Blaine knew Kurt's body language inside and out and this meant that he was mentally telling himself to have courage. He was putting himself into the comforter mode. Blaine hated when he did that. "We'll figure it out." And that was something that Blaine loved about him.

It was never 'I'll figure it out'. Not when he was talking with Blaine. It was always 'we'll figure it out'. He made Blaine's opinion matter, yet not outweigh his own. It was a nice change of pace. "Would it be out of bounds to hug you right now?"

"You look like you need it so no." And that was all Blaine needed to hear before he threw himself into the slighter boy's arms and held on tightly. "Courage Blaine. You're going to need it." Throwing caution to the wind he let himself cry himself raw. Something he had never done with Kurt ever before. He noted how Dave Karofsky took to kneeling besides Kurt and Blaine and placing his hand on his back. He never thought the previous bully would be so... _kind_.

He winced when Kurt pulled him to his feet by use of his injured hand. "What the fuck did you do?" Dave Karofsky said with... was that worry Blaine was hearing? He didn't want to read too far into it.

"Go home, Dave." Kurt ordered him, this time taking control like he used to do and pushing Blaine up the steps. Dave Karofsky seemed to recognize the severity of the situation faster than Blaine would have given him credit for and kissed Kurt gently on the lips before doing just that. With one tiny pat on Blaine's back that made him stumble. And why the hell was the world tilting? "Easy, cowboy." Kurt steadied him with an arm around his waist. It didn't feel right there. Not anymore. Kurt sent him a small smile, trying to reassure him before opening the door.

His father was home and he greeting them with a raised eyebrow but Blaine didn't want to tell him what happened. The last time he had seen Burt Hummel he had warned him against hurting his only son. Kurt shook his head at him before leading Blaine over to the living room and fetching two towels, one to wrap against his bleeding hand and the other to wipe off his disgusting tear and snot covered face. Damn sobbing. That was twice this year that Blaine had lost his cool. "What happened?" Kurt asked softly, sitting down next to him and forcing Blaine to look him in the eye.

"You saw the paper." He muttered miserably, taking the box of tissues Burt Hummel offered him along with a comforting shoulder squeeze. He gave his son the same shoulder squeeze before leaving the tow of them alone.

"And the news. And the internet." Kurt said nonchalantly. He rubbed the back of his neck. A nervous tick of his that barely showed up. Kurt rubbed his neck to stop himself from messing up his hair. "You mom must have been angry."

"She gave me a choice." He spilled, hating how his voice cracked on the last softly spoken word. "Dalton or Noah."

Kurt's eyes hardened into something that wasn't just sympathy now. Anger maybe. Protectiveness possibly. But Blaine was too confused and stressed and worried and scared to care. He thrust his eyes back onto Kurt when his hand closed over his own. The same quickening of his heart was there, but it didn't mean as much as it used to. "What's more important?"

Blaine stared at him, trying to figure out what he meant. "I don't know." He admitted slowly.

Kurt shook his head at him, sighing a bit before he squeezed the hand that he had in his own gently. "You do know." He smiled a bit. "Blaine what's more important?"

"Kurt... I don't know."

"I will stand by whatever decision you make." He assured him and, suddenly a bit of the worry that Blaine had on his shoulders was gone. "You just have to make one."

"Why can't I have both?"

Kurt shrugged. "That's not the way the world works, unfortunately."

Blaine forced out a laugh. "Why don't I do neither..." He muttered to himself.

"And do what?" Kurt's voice had a steel edge to it. "Now you listen here Blaine Anderson. You are not doing what you're thinking. You are not giving up. You are not taking a blade or a gun and killing yourself. No way are you taking that route out of here." He slapped Blaine on the arm, not bothering to apologize when he winced. "Use your brain. I know you have one somewhere in there."

"What do I do though, Kurt?" Blaine snapped at him. "What else do I do? What else _can_ I do? I either choose the guy who makes all the pain go away or I choose the school where I'm safe! What do I do?"

"What feels right?" Kurt snapped back at him, his eyes shinning with a fire that Blaine was used to. Kurt was passionate. He was very passionate. "What's your heart telling you to do?"

"What are you telling me to do?"

"To go with your heart. To think things through. Because either way you take, Blaine... either way you take isn't going to be easy. None of this is going to be easy."

"My mom..."

"If she really cared about you she wouldn't have kept your sexuality a secret in the first place. And your father never would have done whatever he did to you."

Blaine let out a chocked sob, his hands flying up to cover his face from view. "Why is this so hard? What did I ever do to deserve this?"

* * *

><p><strong>A: N -<strong> Expect more Klaine friendship in the future. Next chapter Puck and Blaine meet back up so... don't worry. Their steamy romance hasn't been forgotten.


	9. Part One: Chapter 9

Librarians and Pools

By: RavenHeart101

Summary: Puck never should have taken that summer job out in Westerville. Making out with your best friend's stepbrother's ex-boyfriend was never a good thing. But damn did he always have a thing for librarians...

**A: N –**Thank you so much the following people who reviewed: SouthernHemmy (At least you're reviewing now! And what easy way?), Seeolenmina (The poor thing), Aledda (I have rendered you prediction-less!), NakedKing (I'm so sorry that Kurt is aggravating you), and elmo5767 (The world may implode).

Warnings: Slash. Slight bashing of certain characters. Probably OOC. Almost sex scene, if I can ever bring myself to write one there will be one. Swearing. Plenty of other things I'm sure.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Probably not even the plot.

* * *

><p>To say Puck was angry wouldn't be an understatement. He was pissed off. Puck wanted punch someone's face in. He wanted to go to a store, pick up a gun, and shoot every fucking person on the street who looked at him weird. And his mother wasn't the problem. Whoever sent that fucking picture to that fucking newspaper was the problem. Because now it was all over the goddamn news and somehow the news had found out who he was and was calling his house every fucking hour and really? What the fuck did they think this was?<p>

He hated politics. Besides the fact that he never understood them Puck had come to the conclusion long ago that they were pointless and idiotic and only screwed one specific type of person every freakin' time. And he was the kind of family they screwed. Him and his family. Him and his mother and Sarah and his sick Nana. And the news stations thought he gave a crap what his relationship with Blaine Anderson did to Rene Anderson's Congress campaign? Well fuck that. Puck could care less. All he cared about was making this whole fucking ordeal pass.

But, sadly, it seemed as though it wouldn't budge. And, after a semi-frantic call from Kurt Hummel Puck realized just how fucking screwed up this whole thing was. It may have been all of midnight but Puck didn't give a damn. And the Hummels may live a good twenty minutes away from him but Puck still managed to make it to their house in record time. He hadn't even driven this fast when Quinn was giving birth to Beth. And he had drove so friggin' fast then.

He scrambled out of his truck and over to the door, nearly tripping over the stone stairs as he did so. Kurt was already opening the door, and his hands were on Puck's chest to stop him from running into the living room and yelling at Blaine to see if he was alright. But Puck didn't want fucking Kurt Hummel touching him. Why the hell did his boyfriend go see his own ex-boyfriend for guidance and comfort and not him? Was he not good enough for him? Was that it? "He just fell asleep-"

"Get you fucking hands off me, Kurt."

Kurt scoffed at him, shoving him backwards. Puck suddenly remembered that the dude had once been both a Cheerio and a kicker and was, still, his teammate. And Puck should have some respect for the guy because at least he called. "Watch you mouth." He snapped, hitting Puck's shoulder. "You shouldn't have come."

"And why the hell not?" Seriously, why the hell not? He was fucking worried as hell. He was about to have a goddamn hernia because of all the worrying he was doing. He had to make sure that Blaine was fucking all right.

Kurt shook his head slowly at him, stepping back to give Puck room and speaking in a hushed tone. "She wants him to choose, Puck." His eyes shut as though it pained him to say the words. "You or Dalton." And who the fuck was this she? And why the hell did he have to choose? There was no fucking option. Blaine would have to choose the place where he was safest. Which he'd like to say was with him but he was pretty sure Dalton was safer than Puck gave it credit for. "It's fucked up." Wait. Hold up. Did Kurt Prim-And-Proper Hummel just fucking swear?

"And why the hell does that mean I shouldn't be here? Move out of my way Hummel."

"You shouldn't be here because it's midnight and my father is the proud owner of a shotgun that he's been waiting ages to show people." Kurt mentioned as though it was nothing. But fuck that! Why the hell did it matter? "And he actually thinks of Blaine as another son." So what? Puck just wanted to make sure for himself that Blaine was okay.

Puck pushed passed him anyway, not caring when Kurt tried to tug him back. He just wanted to see for himself that Blaine was fucking okay. And he wasn't okay by the looks of him. His face was fucking pale and his hand was bandaged and he had an icepack resting on the back of his head. And he was awake. Puck felt relief at that. He felt even more relief when Blaine sat up the moment he saw him. "Shit, babe." He said softly, leaning forward to touch the place the ice pack had fallen. Blaine flinched back into the couch.

What the hell? What did he do? "Why are you-Kurt?" And fuck it all. Puck was jealous as hell. Why was Blaine calling Kurt?

The tall fashion obsessed guy raised an eyebrow at Blaine in answer. "Yeah?"

"You called him?" Anger. What the fuck? Now Blaine was angry? Puck was horribly confused. Kurt's face must have given him the answer he was looking for.

"What the _fuck_, Kurt!"

"He deserved to know."

"What? That my parents are making me choose? Thanks for making my life that much easier."

Kurt huffed. Well shit that was his I'm-pissed-at-you-but-I-will-go-easy-on-you huff. He was always giving Rachel that huff. "Whatever. I'm going to get some rest. You two will talk this out. And Puck, you're going to have to leave by three because my dad and Carole will freak if they know I let you stay too." Puck probably should have thanked him but he didn't bother, instead sitting down where Blaine had shifted off the couch, pushing his body close to the Warbler's and reaching out a hand to lightly touch the bump on his head.

Fuck. He might have a concussion or some shit like that. "What the hell happened, babe?"

Blaine stared at him, his mouth not opening to answer. He looked miserable so Puck did something eh very rarely did. He gave him a hug. A huge, teddy bear like hug that Sarah was usually the only perosn to receive. Only this one seemed more intimate than any he had given her because it took Blaine a good three minutes to actually return the hug. His arms fell around Puck's waist, his injured head falling onto Puck's shoulder and burying itself in his neck. "My dad was angry."

"So he hit you in the head?" The was fucking screwed up. Puck's father may have been a dead beat asshole who left his mother and him and Sarah but he had never once slapped them around. That was for fuck-up fathers who thought they were better than everyone else. "What the fuck, babe."

"So he pushed me up the stairs." Because that was so much better. His grip tightened around the boy in his arms. He was like a broken bird. Like a fucking broken toy that Sarah gave to his mother to try and sew back together when it had lost an arm and a ton of stuffing.

"Babe-"

"It's nothing." Blaine breathed in and out and Puck could totally sense the defeat in the breaths. Puck's heart beat may have sped up when Blaine breathed against his neck but this was totally not the time to be acting on his hormones so he'd hold back for the moment.

"The fuck it isn't." Puck protested, pulling back and holding Blaine at arms length. His hair was a mess and his eyes were bloodshot. He guessed Blaine had been wearing contacts or something before he had broken down. Dude should know by now that he should just give up on wearing them. They kept on getting ruined. His hand ran down Blaine's arm, stopping at his injured hand. "None of this is fucking right."

Blaine tried to rip his hand out of Puck's grasp, but Puck held on tightly to his wrist. What the hell was going on with him? He should be all over Puck right now. He was totally acting like a Disney prince. "Please don't do this." He whispered softly, his hazel eyes turning miserable and looking anywhere but at Puck.

"What?" Puck didn't suddenly have amnesia. He remembered what Kurt had told him. About how 'she' was making Blaine choose between Puck and Dalton. His heart dropped when it hit him exactly what Blaine had chosen. "Babe..." Involuntarily tears welled in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Blaine stood and grabbed his jacket off the end of the couch, walking outside. His hands fumbled with the door and Puck had to wonder for a moment why he had gone outside before he remembered that he wasn't in his house or Blaine's. He shook himself out of his stunned stupor and followed after him. Because like hell was he letting Blaine go without a fucking fight.

Puck grabbed his arm tightly in his hand, but not tight enough to bruise. If Blaine really wanted to go he would let him. But something in his eyes, something in the way the other boy acted, told Puck that he didn't want to go. He just didn't know what he was supposed to do. "You aren't leaving me, babe."

"So what? Now you're some possessive jackass?" Blaine snapped at him, and, good. Let him take his anger out on someone because no matter how hot Blaine was he kept too much to himself. And fuck that shit. It just made everything too stressful for both of them.

"Yeah, actually, I am." He tugged Blaine closer. "And like _hell_ are you leaving me. Not without a fucking explanation."

"Because after you talk to me like that you think you deserve one?" Blaine jerked his arm out of Puck's grasp. "_Fuck you_."

"Gladly." Puck grabbed him around the waist, turning him around so that he was chest to chest to him. His mouth hungrily covered Blaine's, his tongue instantly floating around inside his mouth. He battled for dominance, winning the fight when he bit Blaine's bottom lip. His hands tugged Blaine even closer, the two of them hissing as their hips collided. "I will do what ever the hell I can do to keep you." He whispered urgently, leaning down to suck on Blaine's neck, laying him down on the grass when he felt his ankle give out. "Because fuck them all, babe. You're mine." And he meant it in the sincerest way.

"Screw you." Blaine panted out, shoving halfheartedly at his shoulder.

Puck bit down lightly on the skin of his neck. No words were needed as Blaine's hand tugged at Puck's mohawk, bringing him back up so that their lips met again. This time it was slower, more sensual and sexual and passionate. Puck rolled onto his back, pulling Blaine half on top of him, one hand steady on his neck to keep their mouths attached. His other hand slid up his shirt, massaging the small of his back. "Whatever you decide, babe." Puck whispered against his lips. "Whatever the hell you decide you are not getting rid of me."

He wasn't sure if Blaine smiled or if he frowned. But his lips twitched one way or another as his hand rubbed down Puck's side. He pulled his mouth away from the jock's grasp and moved so that he was laying next to him. Their hands almost touched on the grass beside them. "When I was younger I used to climb onto my roof and stare at the stars for hours."

"Sometimes me and Sarah will chill and watch 'em." But Blaine didn't seem like he heard him.

"My parents never once noticed. But they noticed how I hung around with this one girl. Hannah Morrow. They thought I had a crush on her." Blaine chuckled a dark sort of chuckle. "Truth was that she had a crush on me. I just wanted a friend." He shrugged uselessly. Puck had no idea where the hell this story was going. "One day I was so scared that I needed her. One of the kids from a town close to ours was bashed. He died. I was scared that it would happen to me. So I went over her house and told her everything... She told everyone at school the next day."

Well shit now Puck wanted to find this girl and shoot her. Much like he wanted to find whoever sent those pictures to the paper and do the same to them. "Babe... what does this have to do with anything?"

But he was still confused.

Blaine still seemed to ignore him. "I got death threats. Every. Day. There was once a Ken doll in my locker, naked and hanging from the top with a noose around his neck. One day there was a dead mouse. I go shoved into lockers, desks, walls. Anything they could get their hands on. And no one tried to stop them." Puck remained silent now. His hand twitched over to Blaine's, holding it in support when he noticed the other boy was shaking. Whether from the cold outside or the cold of his memories Puck wasn't sure. But either way he wanted to be there for him. Keep him from being swallowed up in them.

"What did the teachers do?"

"Nothing." Was his short reply. "Kids will be kids. If I didn't flaunt my gayness so much none of it would happen. That's what they said. They said it was my fault and that there was nothing they could do to make it any better." A shaking breath and a quivering hand. A single tear rolled down his cheek. "Then it was the time for a Sadie Hawkins dance and I actually really wanted to go. This guy, Tyler, asked me to go with him. As friends. He was a Junior and I had seen him getting the same exact treatment that I was getting. He was gay too. But he was out on his own accord."

"Brave dude." Puck commented, thinking back to everything that happened to Kurt last year. Everything that had happened to Quinn when she was pregnant...

"So we went together and... no one bothered us. It was amazing. No one said anything to us, did anything to us." There was this wistful sound to his voice as he took a deep breath and scrubbed at his face with his injured hand. "But that was shit."

Puck felt sick to his stomach. "What happened?"

"We were waiting for his dad to come pick us up and we were just talking. He was being so nice and then these three guys came out of nowhere and fucking..." He blinked a dozen times and his voice kept on catching. Puck was pretty sure he knew where it was going. Fucking hell did he want to kill some people. "I woke up in the hospital a few days later. Tyler was dead. The police said that there wasn't enough evidence to arrest anyone and my parents transferred me to Dalton." He shrugged. "I was so scared when I started going. Not only was it a private school full of smart ass prep boys but I was gay. And this was Ohio. And who the fuck would accept me in a school full of rich kids?"

"But...?"

"But they did." A laugh of disbelief passed through his lips. "And it felt _great_. I had friends. _Real friends_. Wes and David and Jeff and Nick and Thad and Flint and all the fucking Warblers. They were the first people to not give a shit that I'm gay."

"Babe-"

"And my parents were pissed because it blew up in their faces but they kept me there. Because it looked better for my mother's career for her son to go to a prestigious private school where every student was the perfect gentleman." Bitterness.

Puck's eyebrows furrowed. He still had no idea what any of this had to do with what they had been talking about. "And now she's making you choose between that and me?"

"Between my family and you." Blaine nodded slowly, finally turning his face to look at Puck. "And this is the hardest decision I've ever made in my life."

"I think I'm falling for you." And what the hell? Where the fuck did that come from? What surprised Puck more was that it was just as sincere as the 'I love you' he had told Quinn after she had Beth. Maybe even more sincere. And, just when, did Puck fall for this guy?

Blaine let out a chocked sob. Something between a sob and a laugh and he looked like he couldn't decide whether he wanted to cry or smile. Puck wanted him to do the latter. "I know I've fallen for you." Puck's heart perked up at the words. But they seemed final. As though this was the end. And Puck wasn't going to let this be the end.

"Then we'll stick together." Puck pulled him closer. "Fuck everyone else. We'll stay together."

"My parents-"

"Don't know what they're missing."

"You're making this very hard to break up with you." Blaine bit his lip, trying to pull away from Puck. And what was all this shit about breaking up?

"You can't get rid of me, babe. I'll find that camera nerd from the party and make him say he faked the pictures. What was his name? Nike?"

"Nick didn't take them." Blaine pulled away from Puck. "Nick had Polaroids. Not digitals."

"Well whoever it is I will find them." Puck promised. He wasn't losing Blaine. Not when he had just figured this shit out.

"Noah-"

"We're not done babe. They can't break us." He looked directly into Blaine's eyes, willing him to trust and believe him. "They can't even touch us. If they try I will break their fucking heads off."

"Dalton..."

"We'll find a way, babe. If we have to go to that ACLU place we will. If we have to bash you parents fucking skulls in we will-I will. If I have to give you up I will. But not now. Not for your fucking parents. Not for your mother's fucking career." Because Blaine should be more important than a fucking career. He deserved to have Noah Puckerman fighting for him. And that honor wasn't given to everyone. So far the only people allowed to have that were Quinn, Sarah, his mother, Nana, Kurt, and Santana. And now Blaine Anderson. And as far as Puck was concerned, he was the most important one out of all of them.

**End Part One. **

* * *

><p><strong>A: N –<strong> Does the ending make any sense? I'm not so sure it does... I'm not so sure this chapter makes any sense to be honest. If it sucks I apologize sincerely.


	10. Part Two: Chapter 1

Librarians and Pools

By: RavenHeart101

Summary: Puck never should have taken that summer job out in Westerville. Making out with your best friend's stepbrother's ex-boyfriend was never a good thing. But damn did he always have a thing for librarians...

**A: N –**Thank you so much the following people who reviewed: SouthernHemmy (Heals over head, if we're to be honest), Helena V (They are like a yummy strawberry banana Bluck smoothie), Rigmor Rikke Reisz (POWER to all!), Aledda (I made you cry? I feel accomplished), NakedKing (I am glad to satisfy), jmw21f (Please ramble/blather. I love it when people do that. Also, I'm flattered as hell), elmo5767 (Meggie, I love you), God Sings (… I am in love with you. Haha. That was the longest review I have ever gotten. And it was the nicest. I'll try to fix the things you pointed out), Seelonmina (Puck's just a bucket full of surprises), and Babyface (Now I'm blushing).

THANK YOU ALL! Seriously. When I made this I expected all of, what? Ten reviews? Not the 70+ I've gotten. And, to be honest, I don't really feel like I deserve them. But I have grown to love each and every one of you. I love how people are feeling compelled to review. I love how I have converted people to the pairing. I love that I've changed opinions. I love that I can write this story and have readers. I just... I'm speechless. You all are simply wonderful. So, from the top of my heart (because why the hell would I say from the bottom?) thank you for giving me a chance and then sticking with me.

On the topic of the thing at the beginning: The lyrics at the top belong to the song "Baby, It's Fact" by HelloGoodbye.

Warnings: Slash. Slight bashing of certain characters. Probably OOC. Almost sex scene, if I can ever bring myself to write one there will be one. Swearing. Plenty of other things I'm sure.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Probably not even the plot.

* * *

><p><strong>Start Part Two.<strong>

"_Just in case their wondering  
>They've got us pinned terribly..."<em>

* * *

><p>The world had fallen into some sort of lull by the end of the summer. It was both fantastic and terrifying at the same time. His parents had sent him back to Dalton on strict orders to... well Blaine wasn't sure exactly what the orders were. He hadn't exactly been listening. But he was back at Dalton so he supposed things had worked themselves out. The work load was the same that he was used to, only upped by ten because it was Senior year. The Warblers voted him in as the new 'President' of the council, ending up with him taking Wes' job. Kurt and him were working things out. They weren't back to where they had been and Blaine doubted they would ever get back to that place but they were at least talking now. Everything was, seemingly, back to the way things were before he had started dating Puck.<p>

Noah Puckerman had yet to leave his life. And Blaine was more than okay with the idea of him staying. Somewhere along the line, somewhere between the party and the Newspaper Article Incident, he had fallen for the jock. And he had fallen hard. But that was okay because somewhere along the line Puck had fallen for him too.

But they were happy. And, more importantly, things were _normal _and Blaine could control the situation again.

In the end there was still this looming figure over him. As much as he loved Dalton it was starting to feel as though he was being watched everywhere he went. It was unnerving. Sometimes Blaine could swear that he saw someone following him. He would turn around and no one would be there. He chalked it up to nerves. Because, when he thought about it, Blaine kept waiting for the other shoe to drop. Well the figurative other shoe but a shoe all the same.

Classes were the same Dalton classes where all the students were treated like college professors. They jumped right into a test on the first day in his history class. They got two essays to write the second day of his English class. They got a book to read in his Latin class. And they got countless worksheets in his Math class. His work at the library was finished for the time being and Blaine actually found himself yearning for the solitary of the book shelves. Of the freedom they presented. Of the memories they held.

He boarded at school, that way Blaine could effectively go out on dates without his parent's permission. Although he wasn't sure if one could call them dates. It was obvious that Puck had no idea what he was doing, but he was trying so Blaine wasn't about to complain. He was oddly sweet in his insulting and crude way. He was like Jeff only without the hyperactive puppy routine (and Jeff was less crude and if Blaine thought about it he was really nothing like Jeff).

Blaine sighed, straightening up over his trigonometry text book and slamming it shut with a self satisfied smile on his face. It had taken him only an hour to get through a week's worth of problems. Tomorrow he would edit his English essays and then on Thursday write the final drafts. It had only been two weeks into school but Blaine was feeling as though he hadn't even left.

He didn't call a Warblers meeting tonight, opting, instead to let them have the first few weeks off. Their first real meeting would be on the following Monday. Today Blaine was simply excited to spend the night with Puck. He wasn't sure exactly what the two of them would be doing but he honestly didn't care. He didn't need fancy, extravagant dates and, as long as they didn't go out to Breadsticks again, he was perfectly fine.

Stretching his arms over his head he tried to decide whether or not to wear his uniform. It was a hassle to change out of, and he had plenty of spares but Puck had insisted on picking _him_ up. So maybe, since he had some time to kill, he should. But Blaine honestly couldn't decide (He was back to that thing where he had issues making decisions) so he figured he would let it be for the time being. His teeth gnawed on his thumb nail. What should he do now? He could read a book or get a head start on his history work but, to be honest, he knew what he was like when it came to homework. He got too involved and wouldn't even notice when his phone went off to alert him that Puck was there.

He opted for checking his email. He hadn't done that lately so he was pretty sure it was full of pointless things such as adds for colleges that were so far away from home that he would never be prepared to visit. Anyway, he had his eyes set on New York.

And there, one the top of his email was a message from a name he didn't recognize. Briefly, he wondered if he should click on it. Blaine was ready to delete the message until his eyes fell onto the others. 278 messages. All from the same person. "What the...?" He trailed off moving the mouse so that it was on top of the top message. His finger began to press down...

"Hey man!" Jeff walked right into his room, the door hitting the bare white wall with a clang. Blaine jumped back, accidentally clicking the email open and, effectively exiting out of the internet at the same time. "So I was talking to Nick today and-"

"Are you incapable of knocking?" Blaine asked with a tiny tone of annoyance. As much as he loved boarding at Dalton sometimes he enjoyed having time to himself. And with the friends that he had that was nearly impossible.

Jeff simply smiled at him before carrying on as though Blaine hadn't said anything. "And he said that his mother has an opening for a studio recording coming up. Something about that Bieber chick canceling." He shrugged and handed Blaine a card from his pocket. A business card. For freakin' Kira Urmon's recording studio. No way could this be happening. No _fucking_ way. "She wants you."

"Jeff..."

"Think about it, man! It's been your dream for years to make a demo. And now an opportunity has literally thrown itself in your lap." He looked like an eager puppy, nearly vibrating on Blaine's Dalton issue bed. He would have to go shopping soon to pick out sheets. The boring red and black ones were just way too 'support your school'. "It would be amazing man! Go for it."

Blaine stared at the card for a long moment. It really had been his dream for ages. But it wasn't as though he was good enough to get anywhere with it. Music was an outlet, yes, but he wasn't about to fool himself into the delusion that it could be a valid lifestyle. But, for now, he would think about it. "Thanks." He smiled lightly in Jeff's direction. "Now go. I have a date to get ready for."

Wrong thing to say. A wicked smile crossed over Jeff's face. "Aww Blaine has a date? With Noah?" He teased him in a high, childlike voice. Blaine resisted the urge to throw his trigonometry book at his head. He didn't want to hurt the book.

"Yes with Noah. Who else would it be with?" He rolled his eyes at his friend, standing up from the chair. He was annoyed. As much as he loved his friends and as much as he loved Dalton it seemed as though everyone had a teasing comment to throw in about him and Noah. It wasn't bullying, Blaine wasn't about to go as far as to say that, but it was aggravating. Mostly, though, the words were from the Warblers. He guessed it was their way of saying that they were okay with them dating since they had done the same to him and Kurt.

"The muffin man." Jeff winked at him before sobering. "But, seriously man. Noah's cool and all but is he really... gay?"

Blaine paused, his hand halfway in his closet to stare at Jeff. Was he? Puck hadn't exactly ever talked about his sexuality. After a few weeks they had gotten passed the whole 'you're straight' thing. Maybe Blaine should have brought it up more often but with everything that had happened... "Does it matter?"

"Not if you're fine with it." Jeff shrugged, leaning back on his elbows. "Blaine I just don't want you to get hurt again. Once was more than enough for me. And Kurt did that unintentionally."

Blaine winced. He had been a mess after him and Kurt broke up and Jeff had been there to witness most of it (as were Wes and David but they were out in LA so they couldn't bring it up as easily as Jeff could). "Noah's not going to hurt me, Jeff." Or at least he hoped he wouldn't. "Not intentionally, anyway."

"If he does you'll leave him and never look back, right? Forget all about New Directions?"

"Yeah." Why was he asking all of this? Blaine wasn't exactly paranoid but this was completely unlike the Jeffery Morgan he knew. "Why all the questions?"

"I think you should dress as gay as you can tonight. Throw him off balance some." Blaine was the master of conversation changes but he figured that right now wasn't exactly the moment to bring up Jeff's strange behavior. "Unless, of course, you won't be wearing clothes for long. If you know what I mean." Blaine simply ignored him as much as he ignored his brightening cheeks. "Oh my goodness you do know what I mean. I can't wait to tell Wes and David! Our baby Blaine has grown up!"

Blaine threw a pair of rolled up socks at the blonde's head. "Shut up Jeff."

His computer flashed a tiny red light, indicating that something was recording. But neither of the friends noticed, the two of them too caught up in teasing and picking out an something for Blaine to wear on his date.

* * *

><p>Turns out Puck had been planning on bringing him to Breadsticks. It also turned out that the two of them made it no farther than Blaine's dorm room for the evening. How one simple hello kiss could turn into such a heated make out session was beyond Blaine but it was quickly escalating. The room was reaching unbearably hot temperatures as Puck's hands fiddled with his jeans. "Babe, you are wearing way too many clothes." Puck's hot breath panted against his.<p>

"Well sorry that I didn't exactly have the time to change. You were early." But it was a lie. He would have had the time to change if Jeff hadn't insisted on teasing him on whatever he picked out. Sometimes being close enough to your friends so that they were like family sucked. "If you turn that into a that's what she said joke we are done." Puck smirked against his lips, letting Blaine shuffle down his legs so that he was comfortable. But he wouldn't let him get off, his hand reaching out to grip his waist tightly.

"That's what he said." Puck placed his hand on Blaine's crotch, laughing lightly at the moan that it drew out.

"If you want to do this you have got to stop teasing me." Blaine leaned forward, whispering the words into Puck's ear, smirking as the other boy beneath him squirmed involuntarily.

His hand brushed against Puck's own bulge, pulling his hand away before Puck could do more than arch into the touch. "Now who's the fucking tease?" Puck growled before flipping them over and looming over the other boy. Blaine swallowed, readying himself for what was about to happen. And Puck didn't disappoint, reaching down to unzip Blaine's pants and stick his hand inside.

"Shit." Blaine gasped out, his back arching and eyes rolling back as Puck kissed up his neck. But then Puck was getting ready to slide his hand inside his boxers and Blaine began to panic. He wouldn't be able to explain why, but he felt as though this should be saved for some other time. He felt, simply, like they were being watched. "Wait. Fuck. God Noah... _stop_." He put a forceful hand on Puck's shoulder, pushing backwards a little until Puck complied.

His eyes were dark with lust and Blaine tried to ignore the bare chest in front of him. "What the fuck babe." He moaned as Blaine sat himself up, his hand reaching out to grab his over shirt. But Puck stopped him with an arm placed around his waist and pulling him back towards him. "It was just starting to get fun." His eyes danced with something mysterious as his fingers danced across Blaine's stomach and shit he knew what he was doing.

Blaine jerked back, a hand coming up to cover his mouth as his stomach squirmed. A smile threatened to pull itself from his face as Puck held him close, his other hand deciding to join in on the fun. The jock laughed at him as he tried to break free, leaning over to bite at his collarbone. Blaine wasn't sure if he should break out of the grasp or melt into it anymore. "Stop." He laughed out as Puck's hands continued their assault. He flailed backwards, his back hitting the bed and Puck following suit as he found himself lying down.

His hands tried to grab at Puck's arms, tried to stop his tickling attack but Puck was stronger than him and, with Blaine breathless it wasn't exactly hard to hold him down. His legs were planted on either side of Blaine, practically sitting on his lap. "I'm sorry babe, I didn't hear you? What did you say?"

"F-fuck you." He laughed out as Puck leaned closer, his lips hovering over his own. "Fuck you." Puck's hands stilled as his mouth covered his own. The two of them smiled into the kiss.

* * *

><p>"Wait... you gave him a blow-job?" Kurt sounded astonished from his side of the phone. Blaine chuckled at his friend's (ex-boyfriend's) shock.<p>

He plopped down on his bed, leaning back against his head board with a blissful smile on his face. He hummed in response to the question. "But we're not here to talk about that. You said you needed math help?"

"Well not anymore." Kurt must have shifted on his chair because Blaine heard something squeak from his side of the line.

"So what? You want the naughty details? Kurt Hummel you sly dog."

"No!" He could practically hear him blushing. Blaine had to laugh. "I-I just... don't you think you're going a little... fast?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow, even when he knew that Kurt couldn't see it. "Kurt we've been together for three months."

"That long?" Kurt sighed. "Well what can I say? I still refuse to let Dave touch me under clothing."

Blaine could just picture it. He could also just picture Kurt not being comfortable enough around the former bully who practically sexually assaulted him. Why was he with him again? Blaine would never be able to figure it out. "Are you sure that's normal?"

"Dave and I are fine. He's not making me do anything and..."

"Kurt...?" Blaine sat up a little straighter on his bed.

"I'm just not ready, you know? I don't want to do something I'll regret."

Blaine did get it. He wasn't about to say that he didn't. But there was something about this that seemed... odd. "Kurt... Is everything okay?"

He sighed from the other end. Again. Blaine was getting sick of sighs. "I don't know. I mean, me and Dave are fine. But... something doesn't feel right. I'm worried about you."

"Don't be. Noah's not going to hurt me-"

"It's not Noah I'm worried about. I think you two are actually good for each other."

"Then what are you worried about?"

Kurt was silent for a minute and the only reason Blaine even knew he was there was because of the faint sound of the Wicked soundtrack playing in the background. "... Who sent those pictures to the newspaper?"

Just what Blaine didn't want to think about. "Kurt-"

"No. Listen. Blaine you need to be careful. Something about this doesn't feel right." So he wasn't the only one who felt like that?

* * *

><p><strong>A: N-<strong> This chapter is pointless. By the end we get a bit into the plot but... guys I am so sorry for this pointlessly filler chapter. I just don't want to rush the plot. I simply do not like this filler chapter with only a few hints to the plot. Grr.


	11. Part Two: Chapter 2

Librarians and Pools

By: RavenHeart101

Summary: Puck never should have taken that summer job out in Westerville. Making out with your best friend's stepbrother's ex-boyfriend was never a good thing. But damn did he always have a thing for librarians...

**A: N –**Thank you so much the following people who reviewed: SouthernHemmy (Oh we say head of heels here too. I was just being annoying.), Aledda (Your reviews never cease to make me happy), Helena V (Addictions! Yes!), Babyface (Damn it now I want chocolate... share?), kzap88 (Filler chapters are horrible to write), elmo5767 (I should, shouldn't I? But no one likes sleep!), God Sings (You are amazing. The honesty you use to write your reviews is refreshing. Thank you for that.), Seeolenmina (Right. But not yet.).

In case I stop updating: It's not because the story's dead. It's because I have lost internet! Yay! Or are on a trip (next weekend for example). So don't panic! Because I will be back! I want to have the story done before school starts again so... here's to that goal! Hope it works. :D

Random note: "How I Met Your Mother" is a really addicting show. It's destracted me all day. Gosh darn it! I have a college tour I need to do tomorrow. Damn you Neil Patrick Harris and your awesomeness!

Warnings: Slash. Slight bashing of certain characters. Probably OOC. Almost sex scene, if I can ever bring myself to write one there will be one. Swearing. Plenty of other things I'm sure.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Probably not even the plot.

* * *

><p>Puck was still a badass. But he didn't rule McKinley. He hadn't actually ruled McKinley ever since he had joined Glee Club and gotten Quinn pregnant (he had never exactly wanted to anymore) but now more than ever people were looking him in the eye. And he had gotten slushied. Fucking slushied! Sure he might have stopped doing that a few years back but he sure as hell wouldn't mind dishing a few of them out now. Especially to freakin' Azimio.<p>

He grumbled under his breath as he stumbled into the choir room, silently observing the people around him. Puck wasn't exactly an observant guy, but it seemed to him like there was something brewing under his teammates since the school year started. He hoped it wasn't another fucking Finchel drama. He had had enough of that the passed two years to last him a freakin' life time.

They acted awkward around him. It wasn't all that new or anything because everyone acted awkward around him ever since the article but, really, what the fuck? Puck was pretty sure the novelty of him being in a committed relationship (and he _meant_committed because he had yet to have sex with Blaine) for three months would have worn off by now. The novelty of him and Lauren had worn off pretty fast, actually. So what was the difference now? That he was planning on fucking another guy?

Puck was suddenly pissed off at everyone in that choir room. He wished he had a freakin' portable slushie machine so he could throw one in their faces right now.

Quinn and him had actually been okay for most of the summer, especially after the newspaper article from hell. They had come up with a sort of truce, neither of them mentioned Beth around the other or their one night stand. They would talk about the things they used to talk about all the time. Things like Super Smash Bros and Mario because as much as Quinn refused to admit it to anyone besides maybe him and herself, once she started playing the games she had gotten addicted to them. Sometimes they'd talk about him and Blaine or her and her lack of love life. If Puck was to be honest with himself he would have noted that she had somehow become his own person fag hag. Much like Mercedes was Kurt's. He wondered who Blaine's was. Probably that Danielle chick. She was hot.

But he wasn't about to get into her pants or skirt or whatever. Even if she was wearing a uniform (though that may make things harder). Puck wouldn't be able to explain it to anyone but he didn't exactly want to have anything with anyone besides Blaine. Ever since they had moved onto things besides hand jobs Puck had been given a glimpse into what sex would be like. And it was fucking _awesome_.

Back to what he was thinking about, however. Finn hadn't said a whole lot to him ever since he had found out about Blaine. Puck knew what his problem was, he thought Puck had a crush on him. Well fuck Finn Hudson. Puck never felt anything for the guy. He had never felt anything for any guy but Blaine. But it wasn't as though Finn would be able to understand any of that if Puck tried to explain it to him. All he thought about was Rachel.

And that brought him to something else. Rachel Fucking Berry. Now he didn't hate her, somewhere along the line the over eager short Jew had grown on him. But she was pissing him off. For someone who was apparently so accepting she was judging him and Blaine's relationship rather quickly. She was constantly making fucking side comments that made him want to throw her into a dumpster.

Actually, if Puck wanted to really think about it, most of the Glee Club acted like normal. It was just those two. And he was done with dealing with their shit.

"I just think we should be getting prepared for Sectionals. I bet the Warblers are, aren't they Noah?" And there was another one of her snide comments. He tone of voice indicated something Puck wanted to knock out of it. Because it was fucking pissing him off.

Puck held in a snarl because that wasn't normal behavior and it would alert Mr. Schue that something was up. Which it totally was but knowing Mr. Schue he'd make them sing out their frustration. And Puck didn't want to sing out his frustration. He wanted to punch out his frustration. Maybe that was just his anger issues talking but whatever. He was done. "I wouldn't know. We don't talk about Glee a lot. You should ask Kurt."

Rachel looked ready to blow. Kurt simply rolled his eyes at the two of them, going back to whatever he was saying with Mercedes. "Do you two even talk? From the looks of things in the paper all you two do is-"

"Okay really Rachel?" Quinn pipped up, her HBIC voice readying for full on action. Puck knew he was friends with this girl for a reason. Quinn could be fucking bitch if she wanted. "For someone with two gay dads you are acting like Bachmann."

"That music dude?" Finn asked stupidly. Really? Puck wasn't smart but even he knew that Quinn was referring to the presidential candidate.

"She a presidential candidate." Kurt filled in his stepbrother with a tiny smile before paying more attention to the conversation (argument) going on with Quinn and Rachel. It wasn't anything new but it was over a new topic. And Puck guessed this one concerned him slightly.

"I am not! I just do not think that Noah should be getting involved with someone from a rival club!" What the fuck? Wasn't she being a hypo? She had totally been all over that Jesse jerk... _twice_.

"You were perfectly fine with me dating someone from a rival club." Kurt pointed out. Puck may have been jealous of how he got along with his boyfriend but he sure was happy to have him on his side. Especially when Rachel wouldn't listen to reason. But Puck was forgetting. This was Rachel he aws talking about. She _never_ listened.

"That was until he broke your heart, Kurt. Don't you see? We all need to stay within McKinley's walls of security. I get that not everyone can have what Finn and I have but-"

"I broke up with Blaine! Not the other way around-!"

"What you and Finn have is fucking crap." Puck glared at her and everyone else in the room for good measure. Quinn raised an eyebrow at him. He ignored her. He was pissed. He'd feel bad about blowing up later. "You two keep breaking up and getting back together and yet you want people to think your the fucking golden couple? You two always cheat on each other, lie to each other and all that other shit that makes relationships fail. And you want me to model _my_ relationship with _yours_?"

Tina was nodding her head from where she sat by Mike. If she were the one saying all this crap to him Puck would listen to her. Because, shit, her and Mike had lasted a freakin' year. If anyone had the right to be saying anything about working relationships it was them. "I have one thing to say to Puckerman." Santana raised her hand in the awkwardly quiet choir room. Mr. Schue had just come into the room (when the hell had he left?) and was looking utterly confused at the silence. "Get some." She winked at him, smirking and suddenly Puck remembered why he had done it with her so many times. Bitch was totally cool.

"RLS." Lauren nodded from her seat next to him, patting him on the back. "I can get down with that."

"RLS?" Tina questioned from her spot at the top of the chair stack thing...

"Real life slash." Lauren smirked, leaning forward to speak lowly to him. "Get me some pictures of the two of you going at it and I will give you a hundred bucks." It was tempting. But Blaine liked his privacy. He just smirked at her and the two of them bumped fists. She was totally fucking awesome. He didn't regret dating her in the least.

"Wait you two have done things?" Puck smirked as Kurt's face flared up at Tina's question. Yeah he knew that Blaine had informed him of the blow job. It was a good thing that he had only told him that much. The two of them had definitely gotten farther than that as the days went by. "That is so hot."

"Dude... You're totally in a relationship with another guy! Isn't that a little weird? I mean as far as any of us knew you were straight." Finn said. Puck shouldn't have felt angry with him because his best friend was both a jackass and an idiot but Puck felt some sort of anger surging through him.

"I don't have a crush on you dude." Because that was totally where all Finn's shit was stemming from. "I don't have a crush on any dudes."

"But you have one on Blaine?" He ignored the shocked 'what?' from Mr. Schue and glared at Finn. "I'm just saying man-"

"Blaine's fucking hot." Puck shrugged and sat back in his seat, his arms crossing over his chest to keep himself from punching Finn's face in. "And he's the only guy I've even remotely liked. So fuck you Finn." He looked up at where Mike was perched. "You got anything to say?" He snapped up at him. The Asian simply shook his head.

"Whatever dude." He shrugged and smiled a bit. Puck didn't know why it felt good to know that Mike didn't hate him like Finn did but he didn't feel like giving it too much thought. He simply accepted it and moved on.

"Anyone else got any shit to say? If you do say it now because I don't want to hear it passed today." Maybe he had scared them into submission. But none of them said a word until Kurt spoke up.

"You already know how I feel about this." He smiled at Puck with a small shrug.

Mercedes stared at him for a moment for shrugging herself. "If my boy's cool with it, I'm in."

"We're still bro's yo!" Artie fist bumped him, even if he did look a little uneasy at the thought of him and Blaine. Well whatever. Wheels was cool and he'd get over it soon enough.

"You're the father of my child." Quinn broke their unspoken rule. She smiled a tight smile at him before walking over to hug him. Puck let her. She was the only one besides his mother, Nana, Sarah, and Blaine that Puck would willingly let hug him. Because Quinn was a bitch. And she'd totally ruin him if he didn't. "It hurt you to loose Beth. Why would I take away what makes you feel whole again?"

And he totally didn't feel like crying after she said that. Screw whatever his eyes were telling him. "I don't get it." Brittany, of course, had to get her two cents in. "You're not a dolphin. But you're not a shark. Are you a sharphin?"

He didn't bother answering her, sitting back smugly in his seat and smirking at Rachel. Screw her. Screw Finn. He had Blaine and he had the rest of the club on his side.

* * *

><p>It turned out Mr. Schue had gone all worried instructor on Puck's ass and had a talk with Miss Pillsbury about him. He didn't want to go talk to her so he didn't. Instead he walked right out of school that day and went in his truck and drove home. He would have to pick up Sarah from school in a few hours but that didn't mean he couldn't catch a power nap. And catch a power nap he did. He woke up after an hour.<p>

Puck sighed and shifted into his pillow (Because he didn't snuggle, damn it. Bad asses didn't snuggle.). He pressed the call button on his phone and pressed it lazily against his ear, waiting until he heard the tell-tale answer. "Hi you." Blaine always answered in this tone. It was always like he was smiling whenever he answered his phone for Puck. It, in turn, made Puck smile back.

God he was turning into such a _fucking sap_.

"What are you doing tonight?" He asked as an answer. Puck hated talking on the phone, no matter who he was talking to.

"Uhm..." He heard Blaine shuffle what sounded like papers around in his grip. He was probably sitting at his desk and trying to figure out how much homework he had left to get a head start on. His boy was fucking smart. But he tended to overwork himself. "I have to read another chapter of my Latin book but that shouldn't take too long. Why?"

"Come over. My mom loves you." Puck smirked even though Blaine couldn't see it.

Blaine laughed a bit from his dorm room. Puck didn't think of how happy a simple laugh made him. "And do what?"

"Eat dinner with us. I think we're getting Chinese."

Blaine sighed from his side of the phone. Puck knew that sigh. It was his I-really-shouldn't-but-I-guess-I-will-because-I-really-want-to-see-you sigh. Puck was fucking awesome at reading his boy. "What time?"

"Six good?"

"Six is perfect."

* * *

><p>When Blaine showed up at his house his mother had already picked up the Chinese. She had just gotten home from work so it wasn't like they had been waiting for Blaine or anything. Or at least no one but Puck was. Sarah was busy playing with her dolls and making them get married or something like that when Puck let Blaine into the house. Or at least she was supposed to be. He leaned down to kiss him, only for Blaine to dodge the kiss with a smirk and a nod to the little girl spying on them in the living room. "Babe it doesn't matter if she sees." He tricked him into a kiss, tickling his left side a bit so that he would turn his head to the right. And right onto Puck's lips. He smirked but let him good after a moment. His sister was in the next room. No way in hell was Puck about to make out with someone (no matter how smokin' they were) in front of his impressionable sister.<p>

Blaine blushed and rubbed the back of his neck before quelling his embarrassment and smiling at Sarah. "Hey, Sarah." And that was another thing that was freakin' cool about his boyfriend. Blaine fucking loved his sister. Well, Puck wasn't sure if he loved her, but he certainly didn't ignore her or complain about her like many of his other dates did. Puck had actually caught Blaine dressing up her dolls with her before. "Hi Mrs. Puckerman." And he got along great with his mom. He kissed her on the cheek in greeting before walking over to Puck's room to throw his jacket on his bed. Puck followed him like a lost puppy.

He kicked the door closed behind him and pushed Blaine into a seated position on his bed. Or tried to. Blaine really didn't seem to be in the mood to be accommodating at the moment. "Babe-"

"Your mother and sister are expecting us in the kitchen. No offense, Noah but I don't exactly want to embarrass myself in front of your mother." He sent Puck a gentle smile, tilting his head up to kiss him softly.

Puck sighed against his lips, ready to slide his tongue in. But Blaine's phone vibrated stilled the two of them. "Ignore it?" Puck tried. But he knew Blaine. Like hell would he freakin' ignore a phone call.

He winked at him before turning around to get his phone out of his jacket. "Hello? … Dave? How the hell did you get my num-? ... Is he okay?" Puck watched as Blaine sat heavily on his bed. His eyes looked at him in concern. "... At least it's just his arm." He laughed slightly. "No. No. I'll be there." Blaine shook his head, as though he was trying to calm himself down. "Just relax, Dave. I'm already in Lima so it shouldn't take me long." He hung up his phone without even saying goodbye. That just wasn't like Blaine.

Something was up. "Babe...?"

"Kurt's in the hospital." He said slowly. "Some sort of accident at the car shop..."

Puck felt his heart skip a beat. Sure him and Kurt weren't close but this was freaking him out for some reason. "What kind of accident?"

"The kind that shouldn't happen in a car shop with top of the model tools." They stared at each other for a long moment.

Puck totally wasn't in the mood for Chinese anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>A: N<strong> - And this is totally another filler. Plot next chapter! Hopefully.


	12. Part Two: Chapter 3

Librarians and Pools

By: RavenHeart101

Summary: Puck never should have taken that summer job out in Westerville. Making out with your best friend's stepbrother's ex-boyfriend was never a good thing. But damn did he always have a thing for librarians...

**A: N –**Thank you so much the following people who reviewed: Seelenmina (… How many surprises are too many?), Aledda (I'm happy that at least you're okay with my slow progression), elmo5767 (That is so weird. Yet so Darren.), davy (THANK YOU), God Sings (Even your short reviews make me happy), 7yearsoflove (I fool people.), Babyface (Yay chocolate! And I am immensely flattered), isingforyou (I'm sorry I missed you in the last 'thank you' but I will try to find some fic recs for you and send them your way), and Utena-Puchiko-nyu (You reviewing every chapter makes my day.)

In case I stop updating: It's not because the story's dead. It's because I have lost internet! Yay! Or are on a trip (next weekend for example). So don't panic! Because I will be back! I want to have the story done before school starts again so... here's to that goal! Hope it works. :D

Warnings: Slash. Slight bashing of certain characters. Probably OOC. Almost sex scene, if I can ever bring myself to write one there will be one. Swearing. Plenty of other things I'm sure.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Probably not even the plot.

* * *

><p>Blaine hated hospitals. It wasn't because he had some really tragic incident in one. He was actually usually perfectly fine with hospitals. But he had been hoping that he wouldn't have to go to one ever since the bashing and this... this made him decide that he really hated hospitals.<p>

He could point out everything that was wrong with them. The doctors and nurses were impersonal. They judged way too quickly and they liked to jump to conclusions. The place was quiet even when it was busy; which was like there was cotton balls stuck in your ears because all you could hear was steady and aggravating silence that just consumed your whole being. Blaine hated silence. Moreover, while hospitals were eerily quiet there were too many people. There was never less than one hundred people being admitted and seen to a day. Hospitals were fake happy. No one who went to a hospital were actually happy. Kids would be screaming and people would be crying and trying to create an atmosphere of happiness was a crock of shit. And, lastly, hospitals were too clean. The pure white walls seemed contradictory. That wasn't to say that Blaine would like a hospital where the walls were black but white did nothing but make him want to run around in circles and scream his lungs out. Who the hell liked plain white walls? They were boring. And suffocating and... "You're thinking too much."

Most of all Blaine hated why he had to go to hospitals. It was never for anything fun or nice like a baby. No, it always had to be for something depressing and painful. Something that brought him back to his pre-Dalton days. He couldn't count how many times he had had to go to the hospital before Dalton. "Seriously, Blaine." Puck poked him in the side and Blaine jumped away from his hand, his head flying up from its perch on his knees. Puck's dark eyes looked at him in concern. "Relax. It's just an arm injury-"

"That he has to be admitted over night for!" Blaine snapped at him, his voice cracking a tiny bit. Maybe he shouldn't have been freaking out so much about this but Blaine couldn't help but remember Kurt on the phone with him a week before 'something about this doesn't feel right', he had said. And Blaine had agreed and something really didn't feel right. A migraine was beginning to poke at him through his eyebrows.

His head fell back on his knees, his arms wrapping around his legs as his back pressed against the too white wall behind him. Puck leaned down, his hand rubbing up and down his back and he was being really accommodating so maybe Blaine should apologize or something. "You're making yourself sick." Puck stated simply. Finn was looking at them from his spot on one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs with a look on his face. He looked as though he was trying to figure something out. Blaine didn't want to help him. He just wanted him to stop looking at him. Blaine turned his head away from his direction turning, incidentally, towards Puck. But he could still feel Finn and everyone else in the waiting room's eyes on him and it was unnerving. Puck spoke softer, his normal pompous attitude shining in every word out of his mouth. Yet it was caring and Blaine didn't feel any sort of annoyance that he was sure he was supposed to feel. "Vomiting isn't going to make me want to make out with you babe." And then Puck winked at him and Blaine couldn't help but finding himself smiling.

Damn boyfriends. "Something just doesn't feel right, Noah." Puck hadn't ever been informed of the twisting in Blaine's stomach whenever he slept in his room at night. He hadn't been informed of the shadow that seemed to follow Blaine every second of every day. He hadn't been informed of much, actually. Blaine winced, he really should have let him know.

Puck's eyebrows furrowed and he, slowly, slid out of his chair until he was seated next to Blaine on the hospital floor. Blaine didn't bother worrying about how dirty it was. Hospitals were too clean anyway. "What do you mean?"

Blaine wrung his hands, sighing heavily as Puck's arm crossed around his shoulder and pulled him into his side. "I just... it feels like someone's watching me." And if Blaine thought about it he was feeling that feeling now. It wasn't Finn's eyes that were on him, when he looked up at him he was staring at his hands. Carole was sitting next to him, speaking to him under her voice. Dave was standing off to the side, waiting for Burt to leave Kurt's room and let him enter. The couple in the corner were looking at each other. The mother was trying to get her child to relax. And, as far as Blaine could see, no one was looking in his and Puck's direction. "All the time." He slowly let his eyes glide back to Puck.

Puck's hand ran through his hand, pressing his head into his shoulder. "Seriously, babe." He sighed loudly resting his head atop of Blaine's. "You are stressing yourself out too much."

"I'm not making this up." Blaine spoke softly, hugging his knees tighter and staring at a crack in the wall across from him.

Why was Puck being this touchy-feely? It wasn't like him. But, then again, he did tend to let some of his comforting tendencies show whenever Blaine had a migraine. Countless Warblers could attest to that. And, after three months, Blaine guessed that Puck had learned all the tell-tale signs. "All right." The two of them were silent for a moment, watching as Burt left the room that Kurt's bed was hosted in and Dave went in. Burt sent him a look, their eyes connecting before the older Hummel nodded to show that he seemed to approve. Blaine really did like Burt Hummel. He was a great guy. He felt Puck nod against his head. Maybe that was to Burt or maybe Puck was agreeing with him. "This shit scare you?"

"Unbelievably." He whispered. "You know... Kurt said something to me like a week ago. He felt it too."

He could sense Puck's jealousy and raised eyebrow. It was as though the jock didn't know if he should be jealous or incredulous. "Felt?"

Blaine closed his eyes and shook his head. "That came out wrong. I mean that he... he was scared Noah. It told me that something didn't feel right. And it still doesn't." Puck was silent but Blaine could feel his eyes on him. "That wasn't a normal accident in a car shop, Noah. A car doesn't just _drop_ on your arm."

Puck nodded slowly, his chin mussing Blaine's hair. The silence in the room was suffocating but at least Blaine could hear Puck's heart beat. At least he could pretend he wasn't stuck in a hospital waiting to see his ex-boyfriend. No doubt Kurt would have a bright pink cast and make him sign it. He smiled slightly, allowing himself to be lulled into a sort of half sleep. Puck was very comfortable.

"Let's take a look at the people running for office, shall we?" The television must have been turned on somewhere during Blaine's half-nap. He had a feeling Finn had turned it on. Only, when he opened his eyes Finn was no longer in the room. In fact no one but him and Puck and a small teenage boy who looked oddly familiar sat in the room. The boy didn't pay them any mind when Blaine shifted so that he could see what the television was broadcasting. A picture of way too many familiar faces flashed before them.

"Mister and Missus H went to go get something to eat. I said to get you a salad or something." Puck said softly, running a hand down his back.

"The best candidate still seems to be Congress woman Anderson. I don't know what it is about it but it seems that not even a scandal involving her gay son can't bring her down." Blaine winced noting how Puck's arm tightened against his shoulders.

The woman on the news continued to shout the story of his mother in a loud, obnoxious voice. Blaine tuned her out for the first part, his nail being tugged at in his mouth as she continued to speak. "But maybe another look at this scandal can." She winked at the screen and Blaine felt his stomach twist in an entirely familiar way. It seemed as though this uneasy feeling refused to leave him. A picture of his with his mother and father flashed on to the screen. He must have been around ten when it was taken. The first time his mother had ever run. She had won on the campaign of being a family woman and a professional woman. It was a milestone for a woman like her to be voted into office in Ohio. "Now this is her son, Blaine, when he was ten. He looks like a normal kid, destined to grow up with acne and teenage pregnancies." There were a few laughs from her live audience but Blaine felt Puck stiffen even more.

"Bitch." The jock muttered. Blaine didn't bother telling him to be quiet because he was thinking the same thing.

"But it was when Blaine started high school that things seemed to shift. Now with an interview with NBC his former best friend, a Miss Hannah Morrow, spilled that she ratted him out to her boyfriend at the time, Timothy Harold." A picture of him and a slim, blonde haired girl flashed onto the screen. They were both smiling. It had been taken on the first day of their Freshman year. It was probably the last day in his life that he didn't feel like something was going to go wrong. "From that moment on Blaine was alone at his old school." When did this special about people running for Congress turn into a special on Blaine's life? He cursed his luck. Go fucking figure. Just to make his day worse all his secrets had to be spilled on national television.

Puck grumbled from his spot next to him, glaring at the television and beginning to search for the remote. Blaine was too emotionally drained to move from his spot against the wall. "Relentless teasing and hazing happened, bordering on the line of intense bullying."

"Bull shit!" Puck snapped at the woman on the television.

"She can't hear you Noah." Blaine said with a small annoyance in his voice.

Puck stared at him for a moment before shaking his head. "I don't fucking care. It was fucking bullying. It was wrong-"

"Don't act like you never did anything wrong." Blaine snapped, crossing his arms back around he knees and glaring up at the jock. "I know what you used to be like. Hell I know what you're still like."

"_What_? I'm not a fucking bully anymore."

"Well you're not a fucking saint either. So stop acting like you've done nothing wrong."

"Are you defending those jack asses that landed you at Dalton?" The teenage boy looked at the two of them with a sort of awkward fear and amazement before getting up and scrabbling out of the room. Blaine couldn't bring himself to care.

"If they didn't land me at Dalton I never would have met Kurt. And then I-"

Puck threw the pillow he was holding across the room. A fire was in his eyes. Blaine felt fear creep up his spine. And this was a different type of fear, a familiar fear, but one he hadn't felt since the bashing. "Enough about Kurt. Damn it, Blaine it's like you fucking still in love with the guy!"

Blaine should have frozen. He knew he should have. But he was emotionally drained and he just wanted to punch a wall or something because he was pissed. Things didn't feel right and no one believed him and the only person that probably was just had a freak accident break his arm! He pushed himself into a standing position. "He's my _best friend_! And if you let me finish if I never met Kurt I never would have-"

"I don't care! God _fucking_ damn it!" Puck slammed his hand on the wall beside Blaine's head. His eyes seemed to clear a bit when he saw Blaine flinch back. "If I hear one more word about Kurt from your mouth I will-"

"What? _What_ will you do, Noah?" Blaine spit in his face, hating the fear that was attacking him from every angle. Puck still felt safe, but there was something terrifying there. Something largely terrifying that was coming from Puck and Blaine didn't like it any bit. This wasn't the boy he had fallen for. This wasn't him at all. "Will you punch me? Beat me? I don't _fucking_ care-!"

"Like hell you don't care, Anderson. You're quivering in your fucking boots." Puck smirked at him.

Blaine felt like crying. This was like Hannah all over again. And his migraine had increased ten fold, causing the room to start swimming before his eyes. "Who the hell are you?" His voice caught on the last word, thick with emotion and a tear leaking from his watering eyes.

Puck's anger seemed to dissipate at that salty trail. Regret was shoved back into its place behind a stubborn frustrated jealousy. "Come on! Like _nothing_'s goin' on between you two!"

"Oh yeah, Puck." Blaine saw a tiny flinch at the use of his nickname. An apology started to form on his lips. But he hadn't done anything wrong! Why the hell should he apologize for _anything_? "I fuck Kurt and let him fuck me and then go to you and let you jerk me off." It was probably the crudest thing ever to come out of his mouth.

Puck's eyes hardened and Blaine must have screwed up again. Regret bubbled in his stomach. "Wouldn't surprise me."

But then his eyes widened because... what the fuck? No way in hell was this really happening. This wasn't him and Puck. Blaine was never accused of being a whore by Puck. He never thought he would be. Puck knew he hadn't been with anyone. "You know I haven't been with anyone."

"Do I?" Puck glared down at him. The room started to get cloudy, his head pounding harder than it ever had before. Black poured in from all sides slowly. It was like he was drowning.

"_Fuck_ you Noah Puckerman." Puck simply stared at him for another moment before shaking his head and storming out of the room, righteous anger following his every step. Tears started to pull themselves from his eyes. His fist slammed against the wall behind him before he let out a chocked sob and walked after his boyfriend. Were they even together anymore? Blaine had never had a fight with anyone he was close to like this.

He reached out a hand to stop him, desperate to make some sort of amends. To explain to Puck that him and Kurt were just friends, that they had figured out three months ago that they were better as friends than they were as boyfriends. But Puck reared back, his arms snapping out of Blaine's grasp and causing him to stumble from his growing feeling of vertigo, the floor almost dropping out beneath his feet with each step he took. But he couldn't just let Puck go. He couldn't. He wasn't about to loose someone without a fight again. He was willing to fight for Puck just like the jock had said that he was willing to do with him. "Kurt and I are just _friends_ Noah!"

But Puck was obviously hearing none of that, his back stiffening before he continued to push himself out of the hospital crowd. Blaine lost it, throwing all of his energy into one final yell at Puck's back. It was no use. Blaine knew he wasn't coming back. He was leaving just like everyone else. "If I _never_ met Kurt I _never_ would have _fallen in love with you_!"

He didn't wait to see Puck's response, pushing himself back into the waiting room and leaning heavily against the wall. He slid down it, his hands reaching up to pull at his hair. Sobs raked through his body. "She doesn't have my vote until she denounces her faggot of a son!" Someone was yelling from the television. An older man, around Burt's age, was standing across from a news anchor. Guess they had moved onto live reports. "That fag needs to learn that nothing good comes out of his lifestyle. If he just listened, if he came over to God and tried not to be a fag things like this wouldn't happen to him."

"Are you saying that he deserves everything he gets?" The news anchor sounded professional, but her voice had a tilt of disbelief to it.

"Yeah. Yeah that is what I'm saying. Every bad thing that happens in his life is because he's a fag. And it ain't fair that he's dragging his parents down with him. So I say _get rid of him_."

* * *

><p><strong>A: N-<strong> Hey look! Another angsty chapter. And this isn't the last one to come. Poor Blaine though. And to think that he has more coming to him. Why am I torturing my one of my favorite characters? Gah I'm a bad fan.


	13. Part Two: Chapter 4

Librarians and Pools

By: RavenHeart101

Summary: Puck never should have taken that summer job out in Westerville. Making out with your best friend's stepbrother's ex-boyfriend was never a good thing. But damn did he always have a thing for librarians...

**A: N –**Thank you so much the following people who reviewed: Utena-Puchiko-nyu (Glad we make each other happy), Helena V (Thank you so much! I'm happy you feel like you can relate to poor Blaine), Aledda (Because I'm simply amazing?), elmo5767 (I'M SO EXCITED!), Scooter58 (I'm so happy you're enjoying the story!), God Sings (I simply love your critiques! And is there any way that I can contact you with questions on how to develop things? If not it's fine. Just figured I'd ask), Seeolenmina (Well, to be honest, Blaine was to blame there too), Sweet Clementine (Don't frown! Be happy!), and BreathexFreely (In love? That's so sweet!).

In case I stop updating: It's not because the story's dead. It's because I have lost internet! Yay! Or are on a trip (next weekend for example). So don't panic! Because I will be back! I want to have the story done before school starts again so... here's to that goal! Hope it works. :D

Reviews: Wow... 100+? Really? I think I'm going to go cry. And eat chocolate ice cream. All you reviewers can have some too! Unless you don't like chocolate. I think we have some vanilla around here somewhere...

Warnings: Slash. Slight bashing of certain characters. Probably OOC. Almost sex scene, if I can ever bring myself to write one there will be one. Swearing. Plenty of other things I'm sure.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Probably not even the plot.

* * *

><p>"If I <em>never <em>met Kurt I _never _would have _fallen in love with you_!"

Puck's heart broke. He wasn't even aware if that shit could happen and he had no freakin' clue if that was what he was actually feeling but when he heard Blaine's echoing footsteps down the hospital corridor his heart gained an ancient pang. One that he had felt before. One that he hadn't felt since the loss of Beth. He couldn't breathe it hurt so bad. He couldn't continue forward. His heart was beating wildly in his chest._ Go back. Go to him. He sounded like he was hurt. You don't want him to be hurt. Go make sure he's okay._

Puck couldn't exactly will his feet to move in either direction. Some sort of pain welled behind his eyes and liquid pooled in front of them. His fists rubbed against them because he was a fucking stud and stud's don't cry. Especially over something so stupid as a petty argument with his boyfriend or girlfriend. Fuck that.

His hand trembled as he looked around him. People were staring at him. The receptionist had a particularly funny look on her face. Somewhere between shocked, disgusted, and angry. It would have been fucking hilarious if Puck wasn't close to punching her face in. Along with everyone else in the fucking hospital that was staring at him. Because, really? Why the fuck were they looking? Nothing that happened had anything to do with them. He glared at them all. Attacking them would only make his life worse. And, at the moment, it seemed like it was getting pretty freakin' bad.

But he still couldn't bring himself to move. Puck was still pissed. He couldn't say why he was pissed but he was. Quinn would probably slap him and tell him that it was from stress but, if he was the think about it, it was long coming. Blaine was always going on about Kurt. Well, not always. Very little actually. And it may have irked him a bit before when Blaine would tell him that he was going out to coffee with Kurt but that was to catch up and, apparently, because Kurt was having some relationship problems. And Blaine had told him that he went to talk to him because he needed to tell someone about "everything that we're doing". But Puck hadn't taken offense to that because Blaine had winked at him and plopped a spoonful of corn onto his plate with a flourish and smile. Puck had actually smirked because he knew Blaine. And he knew that he needed someone to brag to and gossip to because, as much as his boy would deny it, he was a lover of gossip and he was more than a little self centered.

And he felt more pain than he wanted anyone to know. Puck did too. Blaine was starting to see that more and more, paying more attention to the tiny things Puck would say or do. It was as though his bad ass persona didn't bother Blaine much anymore because he thought he had seen something else there. That was so fucking insane. No one had bothered to really see that other side of him besides his mother and Sarah and Nana. And Puck wouldn't let anyone see that other side of him.

But Puck wasn't the only person putting himself out on a line. He knew that Blaine wasn't the kind of person to let someone in so much as he'd let Puck. He knew he was terrified of love because love never worked out for him before. And it had never worked out for Puck before either. But with Blaine everything was so easy.

So why did he have to fuck it up?

No, Puck shook himself, no he wasn't the only one to blame for this. Blaine was too. And so was Kurt in some weird way. Kurt should have known to let Blaine have some more time to himself before jumping back onto the friendship bag-wagon. Blaine should have... well he shouldn't have snapped at Puck because he was fucking stressed out.

But that just brought him right back to the issue he had been at before. That horrible smell of jealousy that made Puck want nothing more than to beat Kurt Hummel's face in and demand to Blaine that he tell him what that feminine boy had over him. What did Kurt Hummel have that Puck didn't? What did he give Blaine that Puck didn't?

Maybe it was immature. But the thought that it was did nothing to ease the sharp pangs of jealousy when he saw how screwed up Blaine was over this whole Kurt thing. He had insisted on staying in the hospital all night long, for as long as Carole and Mister Hummel stayed. Would he do that for him? Puck shouldn't be doubting his devotion but he was. He truly needed to know just what the lengths that Blaine was willing to go to were when it came to him.

"Yeah. Yeah that is what I'm saying. Every bad thing that happens in his life is because he's a fag. And it ain't fair that he's dragging his parents down with him. So I say _get rid of him_." Puck had learned through the years that hospital televisions usually played the same shit. But the person in the waiting room had turned this crap on so why was it on in the emergency room? Probably because that freakin' nurse that Puck totally would have been attracted to if it had been any other day had turned it on during her break. Or so it seemed since she was sitting at the reception desk with a sandwich and drink out in front of her and staring intently at the television.

"Let me tell you something. If I were Mrs. Anderson my son would be out on the street and digging through trash cans and whoring himself out to get across. Hell he probably already is." A stern looking woman said from her spot on church steps. Puck's blood ran cold. Suddenly he wasn't jealous as much as he was enraged. And then worried because if he remembered correctly Blaine had ran into the waiting room and they had left the television on during their fight. Their stupid, stupid, stress induced fight. Puck felt reality punch him in the gut. But his feet still refused to budge.

"The guy should just kill himself already. He's ruining his mother's rep." Now a younger boy was speaking into the news caster's microphone.

"All of this is crazy." A picture of Blaine flashed onto the screen. A picture of him and Jeff and Nick and that Asian and African American dude. Although it wasn't a picture. It was clip. A video clip from sometime over the summer or in the passed school year. The five of them were eating in the Warblers meeting room, smiles on their faces and laughter being silenced by the editing crew. Puck's eyes zeroed on the one boy he cared about and he felt like crying again. His eyes were sparkling. They were shinning with happiness and Puck felt his heart give a painful little bump against his rib cage. He wanted to see them sparkle in real life again. Right this second. "He's just a kid." An elderly looking woman shrugged on her porch steps. "And he seems like a good one. Who cares if he likes other boys or what? It's just a stage. He'll grow out of it sooner or later."

Puck spun on his heal and found that it was possible for his feet to move again. His heart was pounding against his rips now, jumping up to his throat and then down to his stomach with each step closer to where Blaine was, hopefully, hiding out. And there he was.

Puck's heart seized and he panicked for a second because, holy shit, was he having a heart attack? He contemplated calling for a doctor or nurse to come look after him because if he was this was a hospital so someone had to know what the fuck to do. But Puck's feet kept pushing him into the room, this time not stopping until he was directly in front of Blaine.

His shoulders were shaking and Puck was pretty sure he was crying and not laughing. His arms were wrapped around his knees and his face was pressed into them, hiding from view. But he was breathing in deep, shallow breaths, and Puck felt his own eyes water more than they had before. He worked on blinking them away because he was a stud. And studs do not cry. "Babe..." he said softly, his hand reaching out to cover Blaine's.

Blaine's head shot up, nearly colliding with the wall behind it. His eyes were wide and red and Puck just wanted them to sparkle again. "You..."

Guilt clogged at his throat. His lips pursed together and his eyes watered some more. Because he had caused this. Puck had caused this shit. "Blaine I-"

"I didn't mean it!" Blaine choked out, his voice thick with more tears and his head shaking frantically. There was something hidden in his eyes, some deep seated pain that Puck had come to reference with his migraines. And fucking shit Puck had been an ass when his boy had a fucking migraine. Damn did he feel like shit now. Even if it wasn't totally his fault. "I know you're not a bully anymore. You're not like Timmy or Barry or Martin or Dan. I know you're not. And I'll stop seeing Kurt. I promise I'll stop-" Puck didn't know any other way to quiet him besides kissing him. It wasn't anything like Puck usually did. This one was full of pain from the both of them. But it was light and it wasn't long and the moment he pulled away Puck had an armful of sobbing Blaine Anderson.

Puck allowed all of one tear to fall. He wasn't about to let any others. He had only cried over Beth, he wasn't going to cry over Blaine Anderson. No matter how much the prospect of losing him had hurt him physically and emotionally. No matter how much he knew that this whole fight was born out of stress that Puck couldn't control. Now he finally understood Blaine's need for control. "It's all right." He rested his head on top of Blaine's. He was surprised by how pained his voice seemed. "I mean..." More tears fell on their own accord. Seriously? Puck was turning into a fucking girl. "Don't. You and Kurt are... friends and I'm not going to make you stop seeing him. I don't make people do shit like that." He wanted to. "I don't own you." He really wanted to. That way he could stop any of this shit from happening again.

"I love my son." The television echoed, Puck's eyes fell onto the form of a woman who looked very much like the boy in his arms. He felt Blaine stiffen, but the crying didn't cease. If anything it increased. "But I don't love what he's become. When I look at him I no longer see the gentleman I raised. My son is disrespectful, immature, and idiotic." She shook her head sadly and plucked up a tissue from the reporter's desk. "He needs to learn a lesson. His actions will have consequences, be assured of that."

Puck's mouth had fallen open somewhere in the middle of it. Because, seriously? What the _fuck_? "Babe why the hell are you still watching this shit?" Puck didn't really care for an answer. But he got one anyway.

"Because it's _true_!" Blaine pulled away from his grip, gesturing wildly to the television as more tears poured down his cheeks. Puck had decided that he hated seeing him cry. It was just too fucking painful for him. "I'm a fuck up! I screw up every relationship I'm in! I can't even _look _right!"

Puck thought he looked hot as hell, even when he was sobbing without tears anymore. Guessed he had used all them up. But now Puck was angry again. "Don't you fucking ever say that again, you got me?" He snapped, making Blaine look him in the eye. They stared at each other for a good while and, quite suddenly, Puck pulled him into a gruff hug, reaching around him to turn off the television so that it would stop shouting insults. But he could still hear them. He knew Blaine could too. Echoing in his head. Telling him everything that was wrong with him.

"I'm sorry." Blaine gasped against his neck, his arms refusing to budge from around his middle. "I am so sorry." But he wasn't crying anymore. He was simply slumped against him and breathing heavily. Puck felt his eyelashes flutter against he neck and, for once, it didn't turn him on. He was frozen in his position.

He was feeling the fear that Blaine had felt before. He was feeling like they were being watched. He looked around the room, but no one but the two of them were there. Puck swallowed and tightened his grip. Cold was climbing up his spine and something in his mind warned him that something _wasn't right._ He didn't bother answering Blaine's apology, knowing he should give one of his own but finding it impossible to form the words. His hand simply rubbed up and down his back in what he hoped was a soothing manner. "Do you have any of your pills, babe?" Puck always carried around some anyway, as a cautionary detail. Something that Asian dude had told him to do the last time Puck had seen him.

But Blaine wasn't answering. He wasn't really moving. Puck turned his head to look at him, noting how his eyes were closed and his features signified someone who had fallen asleep. But something wasn't right. It was nagging at Puck, telling him to pay attention. He looked around the room, looking for something to clue him into why this was feeling so strange. The room was bit roughed up, but that was because of their little spat before. The television was off, the door was open. Carole and Mister Hummel were talking to someone outside of the room, probably Karofsky or a doctor or someone. They'd be in soon enough and they'd be asking a ton of questions. As much as Puck was loathe to admit it, Mister Hummel did seem to have adopted Blaine as one of his own.

His eyes traveled back down to the boy in his arms slowly. But then Puck froze. Because he had caught sight of what the fuck was wrong in the room. His brain did a small victory dance but every other part of him was frozen. Because he was staring directly at a web camera. One that was turned on. "Babe." He jostled the shoulder Blaine was rested on. But he got no response. Damn, Blaine must be out like a broken light bulb. "Babe." He poked him in his side. And then he started getting a little scared because Blaine always woke up when he poked him in his side.

Puck pulled away fully and took Blaine's shoulders in his hands. But his head merely lolled forwards when Puck moved it off his shoulder. His heart started pounding in his chest and his throat began to close. Something wasn't right here. Something more than that web cam. "Blaine wake up." His voice was bordering on panic as Carole entered the room with three bags of Wendy's. She looked at him in shock as he shook Blaine by the shoulders before laying him down on the floor. "Come on babe, wake up."

Then her eyes widened and she yelled at Mister Hummel to get someone and was down beside him. "Let me see him, Noah." She was the mother of his best friend so he figured it was all right for her to call him by his first name. Plus he was panicking a bit too much now to really care to notice what she had called him. She could have called him fucking Rachel Berry and he wouldn't have cared. Right now he just wanted Blaine to wake up and yell out 'surprise' and have his hazel eyes sparkling and kiss him senseless.

Instead, he laid there on the waiting room floor completely unresponsive. "Shit." He had never really heard Carole swear before, but she did when she placed her hands on Blaine's neck to find some sort of pulse. "He's barely breathing." She muttered to herself as footsteps started echoing down the hallway. Rushed footsteps. What had taken them so long?

But it only took them longer than necessary because Puck must have been frozen or something. He was still halfway on top of Blaine, urging him to wake up until Mister Hummel and Carole pulled him off. Then he was limb as the doctors and nurses took his place.

His eyes unconsciously drew themselves up to the web cam and he felt his eyes tear up again. His terror increased tenfold. And Puck wasn't used to this feeling. He usually didn't feel scared. He tended to dish out the fear. But this wasn't right. Blaine was barely breathing and he wasn't waking up and this fucking web cam-!

He felt Carole pull him into her arms. He had been hugged by her plenty of times so it wasn't exactly awkward as much as it wasn't what he wanted. It wasn't Blaine. He wasn't being hugged by arms that were strong, but not as strong as his own. He wasn't staring into sparkling hazel eyes. He was being held by his best friend's mother. And he was terrified.

* * *

><p><strong>A: N-<strong> This was meant to be a fluffy chapter I swear. Damn it I hate it when chapters write themselves. We might stay on Puck's point of view next chapter simply because Blaine's kind of out of commission. Hope you all don't mind.


	14. Part Two: Chapter 5

Librarians and Pools

By: RavenHeart101

Summary: Puck never should have taken that summer job out in Westerville. Making out with your best friend's stepbrother's ex-boyfriend was never a good thing. But damn did he always have a thing for librarians...

**A: N –**Thank you so much the following people who reviewed: Utena-Puchiko-nyu (Stalkers aren't fun people), Seeolenmina (WHAT? I LOVE you're reviews! Don't you think for a second I don't!), Imjustalurker (Maybe you should change your screen name. Since you are no longer a lurker. -winks-), Aledda (Aw! You're so amazing too.), Sweet Clementine (I'm going to take that as sarcasm... and no one said anything about death!), kzap88 (He better wake up!), Runaway-Luv (I'm glad I could satisfy your searching.), God Sings (I seriously love you.), elmo5767 (I have totally gotten you into this pairing.), and riceftw (I have made you speechless?).

In case I stop updating: It's not because the story's dead. It's because I have lost internet! Yay! Or are on a trip (next weekend for example). So don't panic! Because I will be back! I want to have the story done before school starts again so... here's to that goal! Hope it works. :D

Reviews:  I have died from your generous amount of reviews. Thank you all so much! -Huggles!-

Email: So if anyone wants to contact me in anyway besides reviews (especially any of my anonymous reviewers) here's my email: _marauderstwinhotmail . com_ (just remove the space). I look forward to making friends with anyone who wants to entertain me!

Other random notes: "Come Home" by One Republic inspired this chapter! Along with the song "Dying To Live Again" by Hedley. Listen to them if you have not already.

According to Google "ben" means "son" in Hebrew. I thought it was fitting.

Warnings: Slash. Slight bashing of certain characters. Probably OOC. Almost sex scene, if I can ever bring myself to write one there will be one. Swearing. Plenty of other things I'm sure.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Probably not even the plot.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello world<br>Hope you're listening  
>Forgive me if I'm young<br>For speaking out of turn  
>There's someone I've been missing<br>I think that they could be  
>The better half of me..."<em>

* * *

><p>Puck willed himself not to break down crying in front of Carole Hudson-Hummel for a long time and, after a while, it started to work. He had collapsed onto the floor while the doctors rushed to move Blaine out of the room, shouting out things that Puck couldn't even make sense of, let alone understand. He was silent as Carole attempted to speak to him. The only thing he could remember was the limb feeling of Blaine slumped against him, the fluttering of his eye lashes against his neck, the soft puffs of breath he had been breathing, the sound of his tears, and the moment Puck realized that something was deathly wrong. Different scenarios floated through his mind. What if he hadn't turned back? What if him and Blaine hadn't fought...?<p>

Carole tugged him up by his hand, making him sit down on the uncomfortable waiting room couch and rubbing up and down his back like the comforting mother she was. But she wasn't his mother. And he wanted his mother and his boyfriend just like the little boy he was. Mister Hummel must have left after some time to follow the Doctors, alert Kurt, or call Blaine's parents. Puck didn't want Blaine's parents there. They were fucking jackasses and he made no promise that he wouldn't bash both their fucking heads in. Regardless of Misses Anderson's gender.

"What happened sweetie?" Puck's head was in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees and his back hunched over. Tears prickled at his eyes but he refused to let them fall.

He didn't answer, instead thinking back to a week ago to when he had been lounging on his bed with Blaine laying over him. Not on top of him, Blaine almost never laid on top of him. Puck wasn't sure why, the dude wasn't as light as Sarah but he was lighter than half the women Puck had ever fucked. Puck's hand was running up and down his waist, under his plaid over shirt, yet on top of his light blue tank top. His fingers were traveling over the thin lines of fabric as he let the words of the action movie they had on in the background travel over him. Blaine was laughing at _something_ Puck had said in reference to the movie but Puck couldn't remember what it was. But he did remember that Blaine's eyes had been shining. Sparkling. Lighting up in a way that made Puck feel like he was the best damn thing in the world. Puck let out a strangled sort of sound that he refused to think of as a sob. He just wanted to see his eyes sparkle again. That was all he wanted.

"Oh sweetie, it's okay." Carole kept on rubbing his back, going so far as to kiss the top of his mohawk. Puck jerked away. He didn't want her kisses. He just wanted to see Blaine's eyes sparkle again.

But Carole refused to leave. She, instead, ordered Mister Hummel to use her cellphone to phone Puck's mother to let her know where he was (and where he was going to be). It was pointless, he wanted to point out, his mother already knew he was at the hospital. There was no need for Mister Hummel to scare her anymore than she probably already was by calling her. Yet he did it anyway, stepping out of the waiting room to chat. Puck wanted to punch his face in because didn't he get it? As much as Puck wanted his mother he didn't want her to see him like this. Ever since the shit with his dad Quinn was the only person to see him really break down. And like fuck was his mom and Sarah going to be added to the list anytime soon. They would totally freak the fuck out. And Puck just couldn't deal with that shit right now.

Carole still didn't leave his side, and, after a while, he felt the couch dip down, indicating someone else's presence. "He'll be fine, dude." And Puck wasn't sure if he was happier that it was Finn sitting next to him instead of Mister Hummel or pissed but Puck couldn't find it in himself to show any indication that he had heard him. He just, really, wanted to see Blaine's eyes sparkle again. He wanted to hear his laugh again. Hear his voice again. Because, fuck, Puck was pretty sure he was in love with the dude. And while that totally wasn't what he planned it was what happened and Puck planned to see it through.

He pressed his forehead even harder against the palms of his hands, willing the frightened tears to go away. Blaine was going to be fine. The doctors would figure out what the fuck was wrong with him and have him fixed and ready to go home with Puck in an hour tops.

Only an hour had already passed without Puck's knowledge and he was still sitting in the same room. He was still sitting in the same position and somewhere along the line Finn and Carole had switched to his mother and Sarah, and Sarah was crying big, wet, and painful tears. Puck didn't know why she was crying but he figured she was crying because he wasn't, because he refused to move or respond or do much more but sit with his head in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees, and his back hunched forward. His mother's hand was soothing as it stroked down his back and up again and then down and up his mohawk. But it wasn't Blaine's hand. It wasn't the hand he wanted.

Puck heaved a deep breath and finally pushed himself up from the couch. He ignored the pleading voices calling out his name and left the waiting room, collapsing against the wall behind him. That fucking web cam was still in there, and like hell was Puck going to let it broadcast anything else about him or Blaine. Maybe he should have gone in there and whipped it off the shelf it was on. Maybe he should have told his mother or Carole or Mister Hummel about the camera and about Kurt's accident that wasn't supposed to happen and about Blaine's previously irrational fear that he was constantly being watched. But Puck didn't want to. He could deal with all that later. He just, simply, couldn't deal with all that now.

_"I think I'm falling for you." _

_ "I know I've fallen for you."_ That night echoed in his mind. When everything had been so fucked up (although Puck simply couldn't tell anyone why now wasn't as fucked up, if not worse) the two of them had pulled through. And Blaine had made Puck happier than he cared to admit. Nothing would ever beat the day he had held Beth in his arms but Blaine was pretty fucking close.

Puck collapsed against the wall behind him, watching the countless nurses and doctors and family members walk by, a few of them looking at him in concern. But his mother waved them off, pulling a chair out of the room to sit beside him. Sarah just fell onto the floor next to him and curled herself under his arm. He rested his head on top of hers and let a few tears spill from his eyes. But that was all the tears that he would let flow. Even if his sister's comforting presence and his mother's hand running up and down his head made him feel as though everything would be okay and it was perfectly fine not to act like the stud he was Puck wouldn't cry. Crying wouldn't solve anything. _"We'll stick together. Fuck everyone else. We'll stay together."_ He had sounded so confident then. Maybe that confidence had been misplaced.

Maybe if Puck hadn't had that confidence, maybe if he had let Blaine call things off with him none of this would have happened. Maybe he hadn't made him go out with him nothing like this would have happened. "Thinking about the maybes will do nothing for you, _ben (1)._"

Puck may have let out a choked sob but he refused to admit it. He tugged Sarah closer and wished that she was Blaine, even if that was wrong. "But it's true, Ma." He whispered against her hair, hating how fucked up his voice sounded.

"Maybe." His mother definitely wasn't doing her job here! Wasn't she supposed to be helping him? "But he makes you happy, ben." Her hand smoothed down his mohawk as she leaned down to kiss the top of his head, right on the top of his freckle. "And he's made you a better person. You're kinder. Your grades are better. You've been getting into less fights. And he loves you. Maybe not all the way yet, but he's getting there. And so are you."

Puck wanted to break down there and he felt the tears becoming too much for him to hold back, just like when he had had to say goodbye to his little girl. He turned his face into Sarah's dark hair as the little girl held him closer around the waist. "His eyes sparkle, Ma." He spoke softly, so soft that he wasn't even sure his mother heard him. "I just want to see them sparkle again."

* * *

><p>About a week before all this shit happened, about a day after the first choir room argument about him and Blaine, Puck had taken his boyfriend out for dinner. Puck had thought it was boring at first, because the two of them hadn't really done much besides talk about school and Glee Club and about the things Sarah had done. But after dinner Puck had gotten Blaine to fool around a bit in the back of his truck. It wasn't ideal, and it was obvious that Blaine hated doing anything in his truck because it was usually messy and quick, but it had satisfied the two of them more than they'd care to admit. Being with Blaine satisfied Puck more than he cared to admit.<p>

Some cheesy romantic song had been playing in the background and Puck had tried to ignore the lyrics but, in the middle of an impromptu cuddling session (even though Puck hated to admit that that was what the two of them had been doing), he had started singing along. It wasn't even as though he was particularly fond of the song but it was catchy. "She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love. She gives me love, love, love, love crazy love." Blaine had turned around in his arms and smiled lazily at him before kissing him softly. Puck had felt his dick respond to the tongue that was in his mouth but, for once, all he wanted to do was hold the boy in his arms.

So he did. And he continued to sing to him even when the song was over and a different one was playing in the background. The same line over and over again. "She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love. She gives me love, love, love, love crazy love." They had kissed a few more times in between but nothing turned heated. And, for once, Puck was okay with that.

* * *

><p>"Sometimes this is so far from the movies that I can't stand it." Blaine had admitted to him one day. They weren't doing much, simply sitting on the top of Puck's truck and looking out at the stars. Puck blinked over at him, questioning him with his eyes. "But then you do things like this and..." He shook his head in wonder.<p>

"I'm a fucking prince babe." Puck had smirked at him, leaning over so that his arms were firmly planted on either side of Blaine's waist before kissing his neck.

Blaine puffed out something that was a mix between a laugh and a moan. He unbuttoned the top of his shirt in order to allow Puck more room. Which the other boy took to greedily. "You're one screwed up prince."

Puck stilled, moving away from his neck to stare into Blaine's hazel eyes. They weren't sparkling but they were getting there. Puck would just have to make them sparkle. "I'm your prince, babe." He kissed him gently on the lips, stealing his breath away.

"Only mine?"

"Only yours."

Blaine smirked against his lips. "Yum." Puck couldn't do much but throw his head back in laughter. And Blaine's hazel eyes sparkled.

* * *

><p>Puck opened his eyes, expecting to have Blaine's body curled up somewhere next to his, to feel his weight on his arm, on his chest, on his lap, on him in general. But he didn't. He opened his eyes and he was on the cold tile of the Lima Memorial's floor with Sarah curled up to his side and his mother's hand resting on top of his head. It took him a moment to register why he had been pulled out of his daydream but when he did Puck threw himself to his feet. A doctor, the one that had rushed Blaine out of the waiting room, was speaking to Carole and Mister Hummel with a look on his face that made Puck's heart seize.<p>

Carole motioned him over, and Puck scrambled to his feet, pushing Sarah over to his mother's awaiting side and running over to Carole's side. She gripped his hand tightly in hers and, if it were any other time, Puck would have pulled it away with a scowl and seething remark. But he couldn't bring himself to do that right now. "Sweetie I need you to listen to me okay?" Puck nodded slowly as the doctor trailed away. Mister Hummel looked pissed off and worried at the same moment and fucking murderous as he stalked into Kurt's room after squeezing Puck's shoulder. He guessed the dude was keeping his son up to date on what the hell was happening too. "Noah."

"I'm listening Mrs. H." Puck was being rude. But Puck was always rude and Carole knew that and his mother knew that and he was pretty sure that if no one told him what the fuck was wrong with his boyfriend he was going to pound someone's face in.

Carole studied him, her hand squeezing his as she tried to lead him back into the waiting room. But Puck held back. First of all he wanted to know what was going on right now. Second of all like _hell_ was he stepping back in that fucking room. She sighed and slumped against a wall, leaning on it heavily as she looked at Puck. Her eyes were holding welled up tears and if she didn't tell him what the fuck she knew Puck was going to kill someone. "Blaine was drugged sweetie."

His heart stopped.

Drugged.

What the fuck? He couldn't breathe because last Puck had checked a lot of people didn't wake up after they were drugged and Blaine hadn't really been breathing and if he fucking died Puck would never get to hold him again or hear his voice or see his eyes sparkle or tell him just how important and awesome and amazing he was and Puck really needed to start breathing right about now. Carole pushed him down onto the floor and his mother kneeling in front of him. "Breathe, ben." Her hand held his to her heart, just like she used to do when he was a little kid and his father had just left and he had woken up with yet another nightmare. Only this wasn't some sort of fucked up dream because this shit was really happening. "There you go. Much better."

"W-what was he drugged with?" Puck managed to gasp out. Carole stared down at him with uncertainty. "What was he fucking drugged with?"

"Noah!" His mother chastised him but she met Carole's eyes meaningfully over his head and he knew she was going to talk.

"Rohypnol." Carole was starting to cry. "Pair them with his migraine pills and some really bad stuff happened."

"What the hell is that?" Puck shook his head at her, trying to understand what she was saying. "What stuff?"

"His heart stopped sweetie." His mother gasped from where she was kneeling before him, her hand stilling in it's movement against his hair. "They brought him back but they're afraid of what it did to his brain. He's stable now though, Noah. They're confident that there wasn't much damage. He's going to be okay."

"I don't get it." He said slowly. He willed his fucking mind to work. He still couldn't get passed the whole drugged shit. "What happened?"

His mother looked at him slowly before taking his hand in her own. "Blaine was poisoned, ben." She heaved in a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Rohypnol is the date rape drug. They mixed with his migraine pills badly and made his heart stop working. They don't know what it did to his brain but they're confident that he's going to be fine. Physically."

"Date rape...?" Puck asked slowly. Date rape? Like that shit from Law and Order SVU where girls would wake up from parties and know that they were fucked by some guy but not know if they agreed to do it or not because their memory was too fuzzy? Someone had slipped that to his boy? If he wasn't so shocked Puck would totally go hunt them down and kill those fuckers.

"No one touched him, Noah." Carole spoke quietly, ignoring her freaked out looking football player of a son from where he stood beside a confused Sarah. "No one touched him."

So what if he broke down? So fucking what.

* * *

><p>"<em>Everything I can't be<br>Is everything you should be  
>And that's why I need you here."<em>


	15. Part Two: Chapter 6

Librarians and Pools

By: RavenHeart101

Summary: Puck never should have taken that summer job out in Westerville. Making out with your best friend's stepbrother's ex-boyfriend was never a good thing. But damn did he always have a thing for librarians...

**A: N –**Thank you so much the following people who reviewed: SouthernHemmy (Aww thanks. -smiles-), Seeolenmina (I'm just overly sarcastic. -winks- But still... don't ever think I don't like you. If I don't you will know that I don't.), Aledda (Yes. The aliens did it. I adore you too. And I'm spazzing due to your review. Go you.), elmo5767 (Only a bit? Well I like colors!), Sweet Clementine (Beating people up would be a good idea... if Puck actually knew who they were.), Utena-Puchiko-nyu (I'm sure Puck would love your help.), a man's greatest treasure (I love ruining people for life!), God Sings (You love me? Aww how sweet! If you look a few chapters back I'm pretty sure I said that I loved you. XD), Ae-cha (Duck, I am in love with you. In a sibling like way.), Helena V (I wouldn't say gifted as much as bored. But thank you so much!), and eb012203 (I am so happy you alerted me.).

A brief break was taken: Because of vacation! But I'm back now! Yay!

Reviews: I have died from your generous amount of reviews. Thank you all so much! -Huggles!-

Songs: The lyrics at the beginning are from "Apologies" by Grace Potter and The Nocturnals. What Puck sings is "Crazy Love" by Michael Buble.

Warnings: Slash. Slight bashing of certain characters. Probably OOC. Almost sex scene, if I can ever bring myself to write one there will be one. Swearing. Plenty of other things I'm sure.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Probably not even the plot.

* * *

><p>"<em>...Oh he said it's crazy<br>How love stays with me  
>You know it hurts me<br>Cause I don't wanna fight this war  
>It's amazing to see me reading through this scene<br>Of love and fear and apologies..."_

* * *

><p>"I-I can't do this anymore." Kurt's hand dropped his and his eyes looked down, filling with tears. Blaine panicked. Why was Kurt crying? What had he done? His heart pounded in his chest, the pace of his pulse picking up instantaneously.<p>

"Kurt?" His hand reached out to take Kurt's back into his, but Kurt's hand did no more than dance away from his, folding into his lap. Blaine blinked at him, his smile falling from his face as Kurt's eyes avoided his. "What's wrong?" He kept his voice cheerful, yet with an added worried tinge to it.

Were things going badly at home? Maybe Finn wasn't as accepting as he used to be. Or maybe something was wrong with Burt. Kurt had taken him to a doctor's appointment yesterday but he had told Blaine that everything was okay... "I don't love you anymore." He spoke slowly, and his voice was soft and cracked on the second word.

But Blaine wasn't sure he heard right because you couldn't just fall out of love with someone, could you? And certainly not Kurt. Certainly not that boy that had promised him that he would never say goodbye. Certainly not the boy that had made him face his fears. "What?"

"I'm sorry." Kurt's blue-green eyes looked up at him, tears flowing. A serious look crossed over his face. His beautiful, beautiful face that made Blaine feel as though everything would be okay. "But I don't want you to think that this is your fault. Because it isn't. I wish I could love you. You're wonderful. But you deserve so much more than me-"

"No. No." Blaine shook his head, leaning forward and making Kurt hold onto his hand. "I need you. You're all that I need."

"Blaine please." Kurt closed his eyes and slowly pulled his hand away. He took a deep breath, one that shook from his emotions. Blaine's heart stopped and plunged down into his stomach because this was really happening. Kurt was really leaving him. He really didn't love him. "I'm sorry but this isn't going to work. I can't just string you along anymore. It's cruel and I hate doing it." He pushed away from the table, taking his bag in his hand and staring down at Blaine with a sad expression. A regretful expression. "Please forgive me for what I've done to you." And then he left the Lima Bean. Kurt left Blaine.

Something foul filled in his stomach and a small headache began to pound behind his eyes. He shut them tightly against the light, a hand reaching out to smooth over his forehead. The floor beneath his feet began to quiver, the coffee resting on the table shaking with a ferocity that caused Blaine to hop backwards. But he didn't jump in time, a few drops flying out to land on his skin. It wasn't hot. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, he had only bought his coffee a minute ago. It should still be hot.

Blaine stood up, turning around so he could face the counter. But no one was there. No one was in the Lima Bean besides him. What the... Pain poured into his head. So much pain. So much intense pain. He fell over into the nearest booth, his hands holding onto his head tightly. What the fuck was going on?

His breathing pulled in sharply, painfully. So much pain. It was all he could feel. That and the ground shaking under him, the merchandise on the walls banging as the building jumped up and down. "Hey." His head shot up at the familiar voice, and the familiar body, pushing their way towards him. Tyler shifted awkwardly, his feet shuffling and his eyes staring down at them as though they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"H-Hi Tyler." He stared at him as though he wasn't sure what he was seeing. Because Tyler was dead, so what in the hell was he doing here? What was he doing in the Lima Bean? Only, when Blaine took the time to look around himself he noticed that it wasn't the Lima Bean he was in. It was darker, and colder and outside. And Blaine felt younger. He felt elated, happier than he had ever felt in all of his fifteen years of life. Yet there was this gnawing, this thing pulling at the pit of his stomach telling him that something wasn't right here.

"So you had a good time?" Tyler raised his eyes back up to an appropriate level and Blaine felt him staring at him. He was tempted to look up at him but he found himself, instead, looking down over at the cars pulling out of the school's driveway.

Blaine bit his lip, staring away at the lamp post across the street. "A great time." His lips tugged up in a smile before, finally, pulling his eyes over to Tyler's tall and comforting figure. The elder boy smiled at him once their eyes connected, his brown eyes glowing in the dark. "Thank you."

"It's no problem." Tyler shuffled closer to him, his arm falling across his shoulders. Blaine leaned into his side, hiding from the cold winds that were passing every few seconds. "It's the least I can do for someone as sweet as you that has to go through all the crap the world puts us through." Blaine's cheeks heated, and he looked down from Tyler's tall figure, a pleased smile covering his lips.

"When is your father coming to pick us up, again?" Blaine asked after a long moment of comfortable silence. Most of the cars were gone from the parking lot, and, as much as Blaine had had a great night and almost didn't want it to end, that pit in his stomach was turning into a whorl pool that was threatening to swallow him up feet first. "Sorry! That's rude." He looked down at his hands, another childish blush pooling into his cheeks at Tyler's laugh.

Tyler patted his shoulder, opening his mouth to answer only to pause at something across the street. Blaine hoped he was staring at his father's car and not that half drunk group of boys pushing their way towards the two of them. "Look..." Tyler swallowed and put on a brave face and Blaine knew... he just knew that he was staring at that group of boys coming their way. "Why don't we go wait inside? They left the school open for the janitors and it's cold outside." His hand desperately tried to push Blaine forward, but the younger boy simply stared out at the boys that were now directly behind them. They had beer bottles in their hands, and switch blades and they looked big enough to scare a lion. "Blaine, come on."

But Blaine physically could not move his feet. They were stuck to the cement of the school's entryway as the boys got closer and closer to him. His heart was pounding and something was yelling at him to wake up. To get out of this dream. To forget about it and to simply let it go. To let Tyler stay dead and – a bottle of alcohol slashed across his cheek, sending him reeling and into the cement. But his head never clanged on the hardness below him, instead his head banging on a soft, plush pillow. His cheek ached from the glass that had cut into the tender flesh but there was no blood on the fingers that he had pressed into it. He pushed himself up, looking around himself.

A tall bookshelf stood off to the side, a looming figure full of open space and only holding a small amount of books meant for school work. His old copy of Artemis Fowl sat on the standard issue wooden desk that was pressed against the wall under the single window. Sherlock Holmes lay on his stomach, rising up and down with each breath that was was sucked into his lungs and then out again. Blaine blinked rapidly, wincing as he sat up and jostled his arm. The feeling of a needle prickled and pulled at the skin.

Blaine scratched at his right arm, freezing in fear as the rubber of an IV tube was rolled under his shaking fingers. His hazel eyes were wide as he pushed up his sleeve. And there it was. An IV stared up at him, almost as if it was daring him to rip it out. But he didn't have the time to dig it out of his arm because the noisy Asian from the room across the hall barged into his room followed by his dark skinned sidekick. Blaine glared at them, even though some part of him was crying out that these two were a sight for sore eyes. He ignored that part and wished them away. Sadly, wishing did nothing. At least not this time.

"So, Blair-"

"His name's Blaine, Wes." The dark skinned boy pipped up.

The Asian boy smiled widely at him, winking at Blaine before throwing himself down onto the wooden desk chair with a happy noise in the back of his throat. "I know that." He tilted the chair backwards. Blaine almost wanted him to fall backwards. "So Blaine. Ever heard of the Warblers?"

Blaine blinked at him because this boy as clearly insane. The two of them hadn't even spoken a word to one another in the three months Blaine had been at Dalton and now, suddenly, he was acting as though he knew Blaine personally. And he, obviously, had a weird obsession with birds. "They are a kind of bird-"

"And our show choir." The dark skinned boy chimed in. Blaine realized than that this guy enjoyed interrupting others way too much. It was annoying and endearing. Blaine felt oddly fond of the two of them. He had no other way to explain the way he was feeling besides fondness. Deep seated fondness that Blaine held for no one but Sherlock Holmes and Neil Patrick Harris.

Blaine stiffened at the mention of show choir. He always wanted to be a part of one of those. But they were never really an option for someone who was trying to stay inconspicuous. "A show choir?" He picked at a loose thread on his blanket and avoided looking them in the eye. A curl fell into his eyes and Blaine brushed it away with a frustrated hand.

"Yeah." Wes's eyes shone with something that was actually quite terrifying. Blaine couldn't explain why it was terrifying... it simply was. "You're joining." He opened his mouth to answer only to be cut off by a soft voice whispering in his ear.

_"__Takes away my trouble, takes away my grief. Takes away my heartache in the night like a thief." _He startled, shuffling away from the voice until he was nearly off his bed. Only he wasn't on his bed anymore. And Wes and David were no where in sight. Instead, he was sitting in the middle of an open field. He was alone. No one was in sight and there was nothing but green, green, and more green as far as Blaine's eyes could see. He jumped to his feet, turning in circles so many times he got dizzy and had to fall on top of the grass. His knees quaked as his full body weight was placed on them, not even bothering to stop when he fell forward and onto the palms of his hands.

"Come on, Blaine." He looked up, willing the world to stop spinning in sickening circles around him. Noah Puckerman knelt down beside him, his hand on his arm and a smile on his face. "Let's go."

"I don't get it, Noah." Blaine never would have expected that Noah Puckerman would be his savior in this confusing world where he was reliving memories without realizing they were memories. "What's going on?" The jock pulled him to his feet and began to pull him towards an area of boundless green.

"We're going to fix this, okay?" Puck turned around to face him, a worried crease on his forehead as Blaine started to feel faint.

Puck frowned at him and ran a hand over Blaine's forehead. "Noah please. What's going on?"

But Puck didn't answer, choosing, instead, to lean forward and place a kiss on his forehead and smooth a hand down Blaine's curly hair. Which didn't accomplish anything because his curls simply sprung back to where they were perched before. "You're going to be okay, babe. You'll be okay. You have to be."

But Blaine didn't understand. What as wrong with him? What was wrong with Puck? He barely ever acted like this. And it was starting to terrify him even more than he had been before. None of this was normal. He just wanted to go back to what was normal. "I want to go home." His eyes began to burn with tears, the liquid pulling its way underneath his eyes and pooling over to his eyelid waiting for the signal to dive into the world.

"Remember that one time I took you to that restaurant you hated? What was it called... Julians?" Puck chuckled softly at the memory and, yes, Blaine remembered. And he wouldn't mind going back to that time but, right now, he just wanted to go home. "Anyway, the waitress was totally checking you out the whole time we were eating and then, when we left, you told me that she was one of those bitches who used to kick your ass in school?" Okay so Blaine didn't want to relive that moment but the rest of the night had been great.

"Of course." How could he ever forget seeing Nina Grant again? The girl used to be his next door neighbor.

"You looked so freaked. Over a little girl who looked like she would collapse if I so much as put my pinkie on her. I didn't get it." Nina was a terrifying creature. She was the one who had put the naked Ken doll in his locker.

She was a psychopath with a really large sex drive that seemed to enjoy doing it with the people she picked on. Blaine was, obviously, her next target. "How could I forget?"

"And you looked so fucking scared that the moment she left the store calling after you I shoved you against a wall and kissed your heart out." Blaine smiled serenely at the memory. It was a good one. It was a _great _one.  
>But he still didn't get what this had to do with anything that was going on. It didn't have anything to do with the large, never ending green field before them. "Noah please. I just want to go home."<p>

"I promise you." Puck stood in front of him now, gripping both of Blaine's in his own and staring at him with saddened and determined eyes. "If you wake up I'll protect you. When you wake up I'll protect you. I'll find those mother fuckers that did this to you and I will hurt them so bad that they'll be stuck with a fate worse than death." The sincerity, the determination, the... love was almost too much for Blaine to take as a splitting headache suddenly threw itself forward. Blaine let out a pained cry, falling forward as his hands clawed at his skull.

"Noah make it stop!" He sobbed out. But Puck wasn't there anymore. He must have been swallowed in by the green because Blaine could see nothing but green. Green that was slowly easing into black. And black that was quickly pulling at oblivion. "Please..." Pushed its way passed his chapped lips and out into the open air as his eyes fluttered shut and his body fell carelessly over to the side.

* * *

><p>The next time Blaine opened his eyes it was to a rhythmic beeping. A hand was holding his tightly and two people were speaking in hushed tones. Blaine's head didn't hurt so much as it was cloudy. He could barely open his hazel eyes for more than a second before they were fluttering shut once more. But they were open long enough to catch sight of Puck and Kurt, both of them sitting on the left side of his bed, Puck cradling his hand as though it as something that could easily break. Blaine hated being treated like porcelain but he didn't have the energy to yell at Puck for the way he was holding onto him. "How is he?" Kurt's soft, melodic voice used to be perfect for Blaine, and it still reassured him somewhat, but not as much as the heavy grip Puck kept on his hand at all time.<p>

"Relaxed now. I think he's goin' to wake up soon." Puck stated softly, his thumb running over Blaine's forehead with a gentleness that was making Blaine melt into the pillows. He may have given in a bit, but he didn't want to. Even if he did want to he didn't want to.

Goodness was his head fuzzy. He felt like a teddy bear. Full of fluff. "Dad said he called his parents."

"They're not coming." Puck said simply, slowly, as though it pained him to speak those words. But it pained Blaine more to hear them. Why weren't his parents coming? What had he done?

Kurt was silent for a moment and Blaine could feel the tension through his fuzz filled body. "I'll call Wes."

He felt Puck's nod, since the boy had somehow managed to pull his hand that was holding Blaine's up to his lips. "Thanks." He felt the whispered breath against his knuckles. Kurt must have nodded or something, but Blaine wouldn't be able to tell anyone. All he knew was that suddenly Kurt's lips were pressing a kiss to his forehead and there was a ruffle of something that sounded a bit like an awkward hug where only one person is really hugging the other. But Blaine couldn't focus on much more besides the fact that he felt like a very large and very fuzzy experiment from Frankenstein's lab where he was trying to make a children's toy for his daughter.

Puck, however, was singing something softly under his breath, something that Blaine felt more than heard as Puck's lips grazed over the back of his hand. "Yes, I need her in the daytime. Yes, I need her in the night. But I want to throw my arms around her. Kiss her an' hug her, kiss her an' hug her tight. Kiss her an' hug her tight, through the night." Blaine decided that, even though he was a big, fuzzy teddy bear now, he wanted to look at Puck. He wanted to see his smile and the dimples he hated but had anyway.

So he did the only thing he could think of.

He opened his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>A: N-<strong> Hey! So next chapter we get some fun Bluck fluffyness and Klaine friendship and we actually get more into the plot. I am so sorry this chapter is confusing as hell. I blame it on losing a sugar high after the first 3 pages. I am half asleep. I have no idea what I'm writing here anymore. -collapses in snores (even though I don't snore)-


	16. Part Two: Chapter 7

Librarians and Pools

By: RavenHeart101

Summary: Puck never should have taken that summer job out in Westerville. Making out with your best friend's stepbrother's ex-boyfriend was never a good thing. But damn did he always have a thing for librarians...

**A: N –**Thank you so much the following people who reviewed: Aledda (How could anyone resist librarian!Blaine?), Seeolenmina (Gah I knew it'd be confusing. -head desk-), Utena-Puchiko-nyu (Smile!), Helena V (Ohmigoodness that is so sweet!), elmo5767 (You just want to give Darren a hug.), and God Sings (Your approval of the chapter makes me blush. -Smiles-).

Reviews: I have died from your generous amount of reviews. Thank you all so much! -Huggles!-

Warnings: Slash. Slight bashing of certain characters. Probably OOC. Almost sex scene, if I can ever bring myself to write one there will be one. Swearing. Plenty of other things I'm sure.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Probably not even the plot.

* * *

><p>After the initial freaking out and check over from the doctors Blaine had fallen back asleep. It was a miserable existence, waking up only to fall asleep and the only look Blaine had gotten of Puck had been before the other boy had went to get the nurse. Once Blaine had woken up from a lovely drug induced sleep he noticed that Puck was no where to be seen but, instead, Wes was sitting off to his side with a magazine propped open in his lap. But he, surprisingly, wasn't paying the magazine any mind and was, instead, staring quite openly at his younger friend. "How are you feeling?" Wes asked softly once he noticed that Blaine's eyes were open.<p>

Blaine wasn't sure how he was feeling besides antsy. He wanted out. He hated hospitals. Not only did he hate visiting people in them but he hated being the patient. He _hated_ it. "Okay." He shrugged, refusing to meet the Asian boy's eyes, choosing to look down at his hands instead.

He didn't have to be looking at Wes to know he was frowning. "Don't worry." Wes stood up, leaning over Blaine and fiddling with his pillow, the ends of his crisp, white suit shirt brushing against his friend's face. "Things are going to be okay." Tears sprung up behind Blaine's hazel eyes, and a gasping pain pulled at his chest. Wes lowered himself so that he was leaning directly over his friend, forcing him to look into his eyes. A small smile quirked at his lips, but there was a sadness in his eyes."Things are going to be okay, Blaine." And then he hugged him. Wes's arms were tight and strong, and his embrace was full of reassurance.

Blaine hadn't realized how much he had missed his friend until that moment. Wes was like a brother – an overbearing brother that Blaine never wanted but was gifted with anyway. Blaine's hands gripped at his shoulders, his grip both light and hard, tears filling his eyes yet refusing to fall. His face buried itself into Wes's shoulder and he took in a deep, shuddering breath. "Sorry to interrupt this little love fest," The two of them pulled apart, Blaine rather quickly because it was Puck who was standing in the doorway. Puck who he had wanted to see all day... "But your parents are here." He nodded to Wes before slinging his jacket over the chair the elder boy had previously occupied. Wes sent Blaine one last significant look before leaving Blaine alone with his boyfriend.

Puck was giving him a gentle look, but it was also one full of pain. Blaine almost wanted to know what had happened to him since no one had really opened up their mouth to explain to him what had caused him to be in the hospital in the first place as a patient and not a visitor. But it wasn't as though he had seen anyone before the doctor and nurses had put him out but still... it would have been nice of someone to fill him in on the details. "Hey babe." Puck, though, looked as though he would. Blaine was distracted from asking, however, when the jock leaned down and planted one hell of a kiss on Blaine's lips.

Blaine's heart skipped as the other boy ran his tongue over the slit between his lips and then planted it inside of his mouth in less than a second. His hands gripped at Puck's waist, tugging a bit on his shirt and trying to pull Puck closer to him. But Puck refused to move any closer, simply pulling away slowly before sitting down on the space between Blaine's waist and the edge of the bed. He placed his hand on the side of his face, the two of them simply staring at each other for a long moment. "I-What happened Noah?"

And then all the peace that was in the room was drained faster than Puck could swear. His face clouded and his eyes hardened. He shifted so that his hip wasn't pressed against Blaine's waist and ran his hand down Blaine's face, almost pulling it into his lap but stopping once Blaine grabbed into his own and held it to his chest. Puck swallowed, looking away from his eyes for a moment to seemingly collect his thoughts before raising them back up to meet his gaze. Blaine felt worry picking at his back now - did he _honestly_ want to hear this? "You were poisoned..."

Blaine could have figured that out but it felt different hearing it from Puck's lips. He pushed himself up, hating how weak he still felt, letting the hand that held Puck's be pulled into the jock's lap. "With what?"

Puck swallowed and swore softly under his breath. "Date rape."

And Blaine's heart plunged. "What-?"

"They didn't do anything, though babe." And Blaine couldn't breathe because this wasn't right in the least. There was no way this was actually happening. No fucking way. "They didn't do anything." And, suddenly, Puck leaned down and kissed him again, this time on his neck. Blaine held onto Puck's shoulder with a shocked and somewhat lazy grip, trying to blink away the shock. No way in hell had he been drugged with the date rape drug. "They did nothing, Blaine." But it seemed more like Puck was trying to reassure himself, but he was thankful for the words anyway.

"I..." Blaine's voice failed him though when Puck seemed to breathe in his scent, but his hand gripped Puck's neck with a slightly tight fist.

"I will fucking kill them, babe." Puck pulled back far enough that he could look him directly in the eye, one of his hands moving to caress Blaine's stomach on top of the flimsy hospital gown. Blaine wasn't sure if he should feel threatened but all he simply wanted were Puck's lips on his because that made him forget. And then, once he was out of the hospital, he would be able to think things through. Puck delivered, kissing him senseless.

* * *

><p>Blaine got the full story from Kurt later on in the afternoon when Puck had left to pick up Sarah from his Nana's house. "The pills were mixed in with your medication. Dad said that he remembered seeing you take a few of them about two hours into the wait."<p>

Blaine nodded slowly, gazing at the younger boy with a seriously look on his face. Kurt was frowning back at him and a large amount of fear wasn't even bothering to hide. Blaine loved that about them. Him and Kurt were always honest with one another, and they wouldn't hide anything. Or at least they wouldn't try to hide anything unless it was something extremely important or threatening to their friendship. "So they reacted badly, right?"

"Right." Kurt nodded shakily at him before looking away from Blaine's gaze. Everyone seemed to be doing that lately. Blaine was starting to hate it. He swallowed and slowly brought himself to elaborate. "It was a well thought out plan. They seemed to have made the drug themselves, or at least somehow gotten rid of the label on the pills. You didn't even notice what you were taking until it as too late." Kurt shook his head slowly. "You probably didn't even notice."

"I don't remember what happened." Blaine scratched at his wrist, avoiding Kurt's eyes and the concerned gaze the younger boy was sending him. "I remember having an argument with Noah but I don't remember much else."

"A common side effect, according to the doctor." Kurt spoke softly, as though it was painful to hear himself say it. He cleared his throat and shifted in his seat so that he was, unconsciously, sitting closer to his bedridden friend. "Have you told him yet?"

Blaine shook his head slowly before looking down at Kurt's hands that were twisting his shirt. Kurt never twisted his shirts. "Are you okay?" The bright pink cast on his friend's arm was shocking at first but Blaine had gotten used to it after a short while.

Kurt followed his gaze, shrugging self consciously when he realized what his friend was looking at. "It has it's moments of pain but it's nothing I can't deal with." His face pulled up into a light smile, Blaine returning it after a few moments.

"But the way it happened-"

Kurt waved it off, although Blaine could see the fear on his face. "Your accident was more serious."

"Kurt that car could have fallen on your head."

"And the doctors might not have been able to bring you back once you stopped breathing." Kurt snapped back, glaring at Blaine for even insinuating that his injury was less than Kurt's. "All I'm saying is that mine was a freak accident. Yours was obviously on purpose."

* * *

><p>By the time Blaine was finally released from the hospital his parents never visited him. Not once. And he had to find out via television that they had disowned him. It had shattered his heart for a few days, and he still felt a rather large pang of pain whenever he thought of it. But it wasn't as though he had nowhere to go. Wes's parents were quick to offer him a place to stay for as long as he needed. Blaine hated to impose but he needed a place to stay. And staying with Puck, even though he offered it, would be more like imposing than staying with his best friend's family. Kurt had offered too, but Kurt lived so far away from Dalton and it would be awkward to be living with his ex-boyfriend. So he was staying with Wes. And he had been for the past two days.<p>

It wasn't as though he was actually living at the Monroe's place, he boarded at Dalton. But he would stay over every weekend and the Monroe's were now his legal guardians. If Blaine had been more inclined to care he would have questioned how the transfer of custody had happened so fast but he decided to simply go with it.

When he returned to Dalton he was attack-hugged by every single Warbler at once. And then he was attack-hugged separately. But, in the middle of their hug fest and catching up session that was mainly Blaine repeating himself that he was fine thank-you-very-much, he began to get the creeping and familiar feeling that something wasn't right at all. He got the feeling like someone was watching him and, even though it was difficult to confront the fear, Blaine raised his eyes to where the person was seated.

He wasn't the only one staring in the boy's direction, Jeff was looking at both him and Blaine with a freaked out look on his face. Blaine furrowed his eyebrows as the blonde boy stood up and walked over to the boy that had yet to remove his gaze from Blaine. His unnerving gaze.

And then Blaine recognized him. He was the boy from the hospital waiting room. The boy who had watched all of half of his and Puck's argument before running off. "Nick who is that guy?" He poked the dark haired boy in the shoulder, gesturing over to Jeff and the other boy.

Nick furrowed his eyebrows, his forehead crinkling in thought. "That is... Liam Krystilmen. A new transfer student or something like that."

"What did he transfer for?" Blaine asked slowly, finding it impossible to tear his eyes away from this so called Liam boy. The boy's eyes never moved away from him, even when Jeff attempted to step in his line of sight. His green eyes were pressing and terrifying and Blaine couldn't help but shuffle a bit closer to his group of friends.

"Same thing you did, I think." Nick threw him a confused look. "Why? Something up, man?"

Blaine slowly shook his head, moving his eyes away from Liam and onto Flint's extravagant arm movements. "No. Just creeps me out, is all."

Nick nodded in understanding, moving so that he was a bit closer to the lead Warbler.

Sometimes Blaine loved his friends.

* * *

><p>He visited Puck that weekend, shamelessly driving all the way out to Lima to hang out with Puck after Glee Club. "Ma invited you to dinner." Puck stated lazily as they lounged on his bed. Blaine ran his hand down Puck's mohawk, relishing with happiness as Puck rested his head on his chest. "I don't know why but they seem to fucking love you more than I-more than they love me."<p>

Was Puck blushing? "You're blushing." Blaine stated with a tiny laugh, his hand stilling at Puck slid up so that he rested almost completely on top of him. Puck's fingers poked at his side, a devilish smile pulling at his lips as Blaine jerked away, his stomach twitching in laughter.

"Bad asses don't blush." Puck muttered almost angrily in his ear, his fingers continuing their assault.

"Of course not." Blaine gasped, squealing a bit in laughter as Puck refused to stop his tickling mission. His hand pulled at Puck's mohawk, forcing the jock down so that their lips met with a gasp. Blaine's hand strayed up Puck's screen T-shirt, his heart pounding and blood racing as a thought occurred to him. "I could have died." He whispered in the space between their kiss swollen lips.

Puck made a noise in the back of his throat, leaning down and kissing him again. "Don't remind me."

His hand began to stray lower, resting on top of the bulge in Blaine's jeans. The two of them pulled away with a gasp, Blaine's head flying backwards and revealing the tender skin on his throat to Puck's assaulting mouth. "I-I could have died, Noah."

Puck kissed his way up his throat, squeezing his member gently as their lips collided once more. "What's this all about, babe?" Puck pulled himself off of Blaine, staring at him with almost aggravated dark brown eyes.

"I-I'm a virgin Noah." Blaine stuttered out, suddenly feeling shy enough to blush.

"And what babe?" Puck kissed him again, his tongue caressing Blaine's and his hand running up his crotch and stopping at the top button of his jeans.

"Have sex with me." He spoke huskily into Puck's ear, the other boy pulling away quickly and with wide eyes.

"What?" Puck asked with shock and slight fear, sitting up and moving away from Blaine and over to the edge of his bed.

Why was he acting like this? Wasn't this what he had wanted? Wasn't this what he had wanted all along? To get into Blaine's pants? And here he was offering himself up on a silver platter and Puck was denying him? It made no sense! "Please." Blaine crawled over to Puck's side, taking his hand and suddenly leaning closer to his boyfriend, feeling bolder than he had ever before. He kissed at Puck's neck, his hand pulling the zipper down from Puck's jeans and gripping his member in a tight fist. "I could have died a virgin. I don't want that to happen."

Puck moaned deep in his throat as Blaine pushed him backwards. "I want to, babe." And Puck's hand was suddenly pushing him up into a seated position. "It's just Sarah's going to be home soon and I don't want to rush." Blaine sat back on his knees, thinking over what Puck had said. Did that count as denying? "But tonight." Puck growled low in his stomach, pulling some sort of apprehension from Blaine's heart. His back hit the mattress, his head hanging off the bed as Puck lifted up his shirt, kissing at all the available skin offered to him. "Fuck babe, tonight I am going to do you so good nothing will ever compare."

If Blaine was more inclined to think with his brain he might have mentioned Liam and his creepy stare that had been on him all day long. But, as luck would have it, he was too distracted by lust to do anything besides melt into the mattress under his back. _"I think I'm falling for you."_

"I love you." He said lowly into Puck's ear. Maybe Puck hadn't heard him, but he was happy it was out in the open.

* * *

><p><strong>A: N – <strong>So next chapter is going to be, hopefully, my first sex scene ever written. Let's hope this works out for me. XD Anyway, I love you all!


	17. Part Two: Chapter 8

Librarians and Pools

By: RavenHeart101

Summary: Puck never should have taken that summer job out in Westerville. Making out with your best friend's stepbrother's ex-boyfriend was never a good thing. But damn did he always have a thing for librarians...

**A: N –**Thank you so much the following people who reviewed: Helena V (I'm sure they're in love with you too.), Aledda (And to think this isn't even the peak of the suspense yet), Seeolenmina (Your understanding review makes me seriously want to find you and hug you.), elmo5767 (You made perfect sense this time.), Utena-Puchiko-nyu (According to the law Blaine is now Wes's brother.), and Sweet Clementine (You are forgiven. And, if anything, that one shot would be written once this story is concluded. But I'll keep it in mind for you.).

Reviews: I have died from your generous amount of reviews. Thank you all so much! -Huggles!-

**Major warning for this chapter:** A) It contains smut aka a sex scene. So if that bothers you skip over it. B) I'm sorry that it's written so horribly. Let's blame it on the fact that I've never written one before.

Songs: The first one is "Crazy For You" by Adele, the second is "Speechless" by The Veronicas, the third is "Wonderful Tonight" by Michael Buble and Ivan Lins, and the fourth is "Collide" by Howie Day. I don't own any of them.

Warnings: Slash. Slight bashing of certain characters. Probably OOC. Smut. Swearing. Plenty of other things I'm sure.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Probably not even the plot.

* * *

><p>Puck couldn't believe what he was about to do. The rest of the afternoon long his thoughts ran in circles. Sarah and Blaine were playing with her Barbies while his mother cooked dinner and he watched the game. He would be completely focused on the game in front of him because he trusted Blaine with Sarah and then she would force a fully Ken doll in his hands and all he could think of was Blaine naked.<p>

When they were eating the dinner his mother had practically slaved over and talking over random things Puck kept getting distracted by the way Blaine was eating. And the dude wasn't even fucking trying. He was just... eating. But all Puck could think of was his tongue on him and his mouth red and making illegal noises under him and fuck it all Puck had gotten around ten boners at the dinner table.

And then it was eight o'clock and his mother was taking Sarah over to their Nana's house for a "Girl's Night" and Blaine was promising to be gone before ten because his mother didn't want him driving the long ride from Lima to Westerville at midnight. Puck didn't want that either and, he figured, that was why Blaine was probably going to be spending the night at his place. Which was totally cool and hot and Puck really needed to stop thinking about _why_ he was going to be staying the night and focus on making this the best fucking night of Blaine Anderson's life.

Therefore, once Puck was sure his mother and Sarah weren't going to be coming home until lunch time the next day he had set about being romantic. He wasn't exactly a pro at it but he had gotten some tips from Quinn when he had frantically called her during a random bathroom break at dinner. "I'll admit, romance isn't your strong point." Quinn had teased. "But I think you can pull it off."

"What the _hell_ do I do?" He had spit out, panic sounding more like anger. Puck was lucky Quinn knew him or he would have gotten his ass chewed out.

Quinn had let out a tiny laugh from the other side of the door. "Well don't get him drunk."

Puck flushed. "I wasn't planning on it. Dude is totally a crazy drunk." Puck totally fucking remembered what happened at Rachel's party last year and he was not willing to relive that. No matter how hot and entertaining Blaine acting like he was a total different person was bound to be.

"All right." Quinn had paused, thinking over what to have him do. "As much as Blaine would probably enjoy a grand romantic gesture I'm pretty sure he'd much rather you make him feel... _wanted_."

Puck totally didn't get that shit but he'd take whatever was coming out of her mouth. "Okay so what do I do?"

And then Quinn had filled him in on her ideas and Puck had to admit that the girl certainly knew what she was talking about. So once Puck was sure his mother and Sarah weren't going to be back until lunch the next day Puck waltzed over to the lights and turned off the over head ones, the lamp on the side table staying on, yet dimmed. "What are you doing, Noah?" Blaine asked slowly, yet curiously as the jock stepped closer to him and stopped in front of him with his hand outstretched.

Puck simply smirked at him and flexed his hand in a 'take it' manner. And when Blaine slipped his hand into Puck's and his hazel eyes shinned in trust Puck couldn't help but feel as though he was the best fucking guy in the world. Because what the hell had he done to deserve that fucking trust? He pulled Blaine to his feet, flicking the radio on with his free hand, suddenly thankful that he still had that CD Rachel had handed out to the club last week full of romance songs simply because it was her and Finn's newest idea to do cheesy romance songs. He swung Blaine around so that he could hold onto the shorter boy's waist while keeping their hands clasped together. _"Tell me to run and I'll race, if you want me to stop I'll freeze, and if you are me gonna leave, just hold me closer baby, and make me crazy for you. Crazy for you."_ He didn't know who this chick was but she could totally sing her heart out. There was very little music in the background of the song, the only thing Puck could make out was an acoustic guitar.

But, weirdly, the song was perfect and, even though it was obvious Blaine had no idea what exactly Puck was doing he let himself be swayed to the music slowly and sensually. "This is going to be the best night of your life." Puck whispered into his ear, happy when Blaine stayed relaxed in his grip.

He was pretty sure he was stealing this scene out of some sort of romance movie but Puck didn't give a shit, instead leaning down to capture the other boy's lips in his own in a soft kiss as the song drew to an end. They didn't rush it - Puck didn't want to rush it - as Blaine placed his arms around Puck's neck and both his hands now fully rested on his lower back. He didn't slide them down to Blaine's ass, simply keeping them on his back, rubbing up and down but not hesitating in pulling him closer. "_Feels like I have always known you. And I swear I've dreamt about you. All those endless nights I was alone. It's like I've spent forever searching. Now I know that it was worth it. With you it feels like I am finally home._" They were onto a different song now, one that Puck vaguely recognized from when Santana sang it to Brittany on Friday but the song seemed more... intimate more. Less adorable and more... sexy. More Puck.

It was ten at night by the time they had fully moved into Puck's room. They music was with them still, no louder than a whisper, but enough to leave an impact on what they were doing as Puck backed Blaine up enough so that the back of his knees collided with the bed behind him. "_A noite é de festa. E ela veste o luar. Me arrasta e me testa. Se sente uma super star._" This song must have been a suggestion of Kurt's because there was no way Rachel or Finn listened to a song that was even in a remotely different language. Even if this one only seemed to be half in Portuguese and the other half in English.

Either way, Puck couldn't really bring himself to focus on the music, instead letting the notes wash over his body as he carefully unbuttoned Blaine's shirt and slid it off his shoulders before doing the same to his own, all the while kissing him slowly and with more romantic passion than he had felt before. "You're wonderful." Blaine whispered against his lips, running a thumb across the scar Puck had on his nipple that used to be his piercing.

Puck kissed down his neck, relishing in the fucking sounds he made as his hands strayed down to the buttons on his jeans. He felt Blaine's hands attempt to travel down to his but he refused to let them, shoving them back downwards gently and holding them over his head as he tried to unbutton with one hand. Which wasn't working out as well as he hoped it was. "Stay there." He told Blaine seriously and was happy when his response was simply a small smile.

And then both his and Blaine's pants were off and it was almost too fucking hot because Puck couldn't believe they were actually going to do this. "You sure?" Puck asked as he lathered a hand with the lube he kept in his side drawer. He didn't want to hurt Blaine, and he certainly had never down this with a guy before, so it was as new to him as it was to the boy under him.

"Positive." His voice was husky and almost as though it was straining from the amount of pressure he was putting on it to not make loud noises. But fuck that because Puck wanted – no, _needed_ – to hear those sounds.

"Be as loud as you want babe," Puck whispered, sliding a finger into Blaine's hole and pausing for a moment at the tightness and responding gasp that passed through Blaine's lips. "You ever done this before?"

Blaine nodded slowly under him and wagged his hips a bit to get used to the feeling before Puck added in a second finger. "_Shit_." He moaned and fuck if Puck didn't latch himself to the skin of his thigh simply because he needed somewhere to put his mouth.

"Fuck babe." He moved his fingers about, pushing Blaine's legs farther apart before adding in a third, and final digit. He opened up his lust filled eyes and moved up to lick Blaine's quivering stomach. "This hurt?"

Blaine was biting down on his lip so hard he would probably bleed. "N-no." He stuttered out, his hazel eyes staying tightly shut until Puck pulled his fingers out of him. He opened them with a whine at the lost feeling, but Puck pushing himself up so that he was practically laying on top of him and started kissing at his neck, his hands pulling Blaine's legs so that they were wrapped securely around his waist and his member was placed in front of his hole.

"You ready?" He questioned softly, swallowing and placing his lips over Blaine's, looking deep into his eyes.

Blaine hummed in response, pushing himself up to capture Puck's lips in his own but then throwing himself backwards with a swear as the head of Puck's cock entered him. Puck returned the sentiment, but out of pleasure more than pain. But he made himself take it slow, allowing Blaine the time to get used to the feeling of something being inside him, only pushing in more at his affirmative answer. But _fuck_ did it feel good. "I'm not fragile." Blaine muttered in his ear, tugging at his balls and holy shit when did his hand get there?

Puck moaned and pulled his hand away, linking their fingers together. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't." Blaine stressed, allowing Puck to thrust both his full member and his tongue into him, a very loud gasp being pulled simultaneously from both of them. They stayed still for a moment, Puck simply kissing him until the pain subsided – or until he thought the pain subsided because Blaine had began to move his hips in a way that made Puck want to move his hips. So he did. And it felt so fucking good and shit he could feel himself reaching the edge and this had never happened so fucking fast in his life. He had held out longer when it was his first fucking time but with Blaine it seemed almost impossible to hold out. But he wanted to hold out. He didn't want to make this just a fast fuck. This was his boy's first time and he would be damned if he made it a random fuck like Quinn was. He was worth so much more than that shit.

He bit down on Blaine's shoulder, moving slowly before finally pulling out and then pushing back in. The noises the singer under him was making must have been fucking illegal because Puck had to shove his tongue into his mouth more than once just to get him to shut up because if he didn't Puck would have come way too fast. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." Puck swore, his hand straying down to grip Blaine's member in a tight fist. "_Shit_ babe."

"Faster, Noah." Blaine murmured.

"You sure?" And even though Puck asked he felt himself unconsciously moving faster, pulling in and our at a pace that left the two of them gasping for breath. They were no longer kissing, simply gasping into each other's mouths with each thrust in and out. A hot feeling began filling Puck's stomach and he knew he simply couldn't hold out much longer. But that seemed okay to Blaine because it didn't seem as though he could either.

So he picked up speed once again, relishing in the feeling of his cock inside Blaine and then relishing in the feeling of the hot area of anatomy tightening around him as his body prepared to come. And come he did, spilling out in between the two of them with a rather loud moan of "Noah" and then a rush of swears and endearments. It wasn't long until Puck came too, filling him up with a swear and a moan of "Blaine".

"Ugh." He rested his head on top of Blaine's quivering shoulder, feeling the boy struggle to regain his breath under him. That was the best fucking sex Puck had ever had in his life. He pulled himself up and out of Blaine, feeling almost accomplished when the other boy moaned at the loss. Puck collapsed on the open area of his mattress next to the Warbler with a happy smile. His hand smoothed back the sweaty curly locks from Blaine's forehead, kissing him slowly and sensually once more. "I love you."

"Love you too." And it struck Puck that that was the first fucking time in his life that someone besides his family had said that to him. The first fucking time someone other than his family had said that back to him. And he was sure. He was so fucking sure that this thing with Blaine wasn't just another fling, he as sure that there would be more opportunities to have sex with him, more opportunities to kiss and hold and hug him. And Puck was pretty sure that it felt wonderful. "_Even the best fall down sometimes. Even the stars refuse to shine. Out of the back you fall in time. I somehow find, you and I collide._"

* * *

><p>The morning was fucking great. Puck didn't have any idea how wonderful it could feel to wake up next to someone and know that they weren't going anywhere. Blaine looked beautiful, hot and perfect in every way possible. Puck hadn't been able to pull himself out of bed, simply staring at the boy next to him with a fondness that he hadn't felt before. It was so fucking insane. Puck was pretty sure he could have died where he was and he would have died happy.<p>

When Blaine had woken up the two of them had made out for a while, slowly and lazily before pulling themselves out of bed and into the shower. They hadn't taken one together, Blaine taking one first and Puck taking one after him and trying very hard not to think over the fact that his boyfriend was in his shower. Naked. And probably willing as hell. But he had stopped himself and had met Blaine in the kitchen after a short ten minute shower.

Puck had fucking made breakfast and Puck couldn't cook but somehow it had turned out perfect. So fucking perfect. "I should go." Blaine spoke softly once the two of them had finished and were simply staring at each other.

Puck was having a problem deciding whether to smile or frown so, instead, he settled for a smirk. Blaine smiled up at him, his face coloring lightly as he pushed himself up from his kitchen chair. And then Puck noticed him wince and his smirk faded into a frown. Like fucking hell. Why hadn't Puck realized he had hurt him? "Babe-" Blaine must have noticed the look on his face because, suddenly, he was pulling Puck over to him with his arms wrapped around the taller's waist. Puck wasn't used to standing this way with the curly haired boy but he gave in easily enough, placing his own arms around Blaine's waist. It could have been awkward for anyone else but for them it was comfortable.

"You did wonderfully." And Blaine kissed the side of his jaw, nuzzling into the skin there, his eyes fluttering shut against Puck's neck.

But Puck let his ego be stroked. He had never done a boy before and to hear that he had done fucking good was enough to make him want to try again. But only with the boy in front of him. Puck was pretty sure he had somehow ended up exclusive. If it was with anyone else he would have ended it right there. Relationships after sex were never his thing. But he was willing to give it a fucking try if it meant that this feeling that his heart was content stayed with him. "You weren't so bad yourself for a fucking virgin." Puck smirked when Blaine puffed out a laugh. "You were fucking hot as hell." And then he leaned down and nipped at Blaine's ear. "Still are."

Blaine let out a tiny moan, trying to pull himself out of Puck's arms, only to be pulled back against Puck's chest. "If I weren't sore I'd totally let you do me again."

And now it was Puck's turn to moan because his boy was too fucking hot. He leaned his head into Blaine's shoulder, nipping at the side of his neck before inhaling the scent of him with a deep breath. Blaine smelled heavenly, even if it was a bit creepy for him to say so.

"I love you." Blaine said as though it were a secret for only the two of them to know. Puck smiled against his shoulder, enjoying the feeling of Blaine's words more than he would admit to anyone.

"Love you too." He found himself saying even though he didn't mean to. But it was the honest to God truth. Noah Puckerman was fucking in love with Blaine Anderson. And he wasn't ashamed of that _at all_. What they had was fucking perfect, no matter what anyone said about them.

His eyes rose as he held Blaine close, gazing out the window of the living room with a content look on his face. But that look faded into one of worry because, what the fuck? Some dude was fucking staring at them from the sidewalk outside his house. And he looked fucking pissed. Puck's stomach dropped, that happy feeling all but disappearing as the boy's eyes connected to his. With a start he realized that they were green. A harmless green that seemed like the most threatening thing in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>A: N –<strong> So... did that smut scene suck or what? Pun NOT intended! Damn I've been making a ton of those lately. But, there you go. What everyone was waiting for. Hope you enjoyed it. ;)


	18. Part Two: Chapter 9

Librarians and Pools

By: RavenHeart101

Summary: Puck never should have taken that summer job out in Westerville. Making out with your best friend's stepbrother's ex-boyfriend was never a good thing. But damn did he always have a thing for librarians...

**A: N –**Thank you so much the following people who reviewed: Aledda (Oh goodness I am so glad you enjoyed it because I was so insecure about it), Seeolenmina (And the creepiness will continue...), Helena V (Oh my do you actually listen to the music I say inspires the chapter? I didn't think anyone did that. XD), Sweet Clementine (Now I have to change my plot because you figured out the whole bastard child thing... damn you.), God Sings (Sometimes I swear you are way too nice to me -hugs-.), Utena-Puchiko-nyu (Meh! The stalker freaks me out too!), elmo5767 (Can I borrow that cloak of invisibility?), and kzap88 (I hope you can see through that steam).

Reviews: I have died from your generous amount of reviews. Thank you all so much! -Huggles!-

Warnings: Slash. Slight bashing of certain characters. Probably OOC. Smut. Swearing. Plenty of other things I'm sure.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Probably not even the plot.

* * *

><p>Liam Krystilmen was the only child of his parents. His father died when he was young and his mother was ecstatic to hear that he was gay. It was as though he was everything that she had ever wanted. And, because of that, Liam believed wholeheartedly that he could get whatever he wanted. Therefore, the moment his school decided to go on a field trip to see some show choir perform at some community theater Liam was hooked. And, no, he wasn't hooked on the music. He was hooked on the lead.<p>

Liam memorized everything about the performer, everything from his eye color to the way his voice picked up when he was excited and got slow and lethargic when he was tired and was a healthy medium between the two when he was relaxed. Liam memorized the school he was from (Dalton Academy in Westerville, Ohio); a very prestigious private school that was known for both it's student's remarkable testing grades and it's anti-bullying policy. Liam memorized the people he hung out with (mainly the Asian, black, bouncy blonde, and quiet brunet). Liam memorized the way he walked and the way he talked. Liam was completely mesmerized by the boy in front of him. And he wanted him. And Liam always got what he wanted.

So, when the school year was over, he made up some bogus excuse that he was being humiliated every day at school for being gay to his mother and casually mentioned Dalton. And, in less than a second, he was transferred. Liam worked some hacking magic and made it so that he would room with the bouncy blonde friend (because Asian and black weren't returning and it seemed as though the performer had enough money and reason to have a single). In turn he was invited to a party being hosted by said bouncy blonde friend, who he found out was named Jeffery Norton. And then he saw him again.

Liam had almost wet himself with nerves when their eyes locked and roommate Jeffery introduced them. And Liam couldn't believe it because not only did he finally have a name of the performer (Blaine Anderson... it had a wonderful ring to it, actually) but he was actually touching him! There was someone else with him, someone else who was holding onto his hand as though he was going to get lost in the sea of Dalton boys if he let go but Liam couldn't bring himself to do much but once over the big male in front of him. Blaine had this nervous look in his beautifully hazel eyes that Liam knew was there because he had seen him.

But then they had been separated and Liam was pushed roughly out onto the dance floor by roommate Jeffery and forced to dance with some weird dark haired girl that was talking way too much to be normal. He was just about to go over to the bar and listen in on what the mohawked boy Blaine had brought with him was saying to quiet brunet friend when the music was shut off. And then Blaine had started singing Fleetwood Mac and how in holy hell did he know that Fleetwood Mac was only Liam's favorite band ever? He could barely contain a squeal. But he couldn't stop himself from staring at Blaine for the rest of the night.

And then his heart had sunk because Blaine's mouth was suddenly attached to that mohawked guy's mouth and things were getting pretty heated between them. Liam suddenly got angry as the guy's hands wandered down the back of Blaine's pants and squeezed his ass. Like hell was this guy going to be using his Blaine for anything. Like. Hell. He made a move to stomp over to them and punch the guy in the face when black friend suddenly stopped singing and the two were pulling apart and Blaine was blushing and the room was laughing and then mohawked asshole was pulling Blaine out to the pool. Liam made sure he had his camera with him at all times (he had been snapping pictures the whole night, mainly of Blaine but who could blame him? His Blaine was perfect.) and for once he was eagerly happy to have it as he sneaked outside after them.

When he caught sight of the compromising position the mohawk had put Blaine in he felt like he was going to throw up. Instead he contained to vomit and flashed four pictures, capturing a steamy kiss and closed eyes and something that definitely wasn't supposed to happen. Because Blaine was his. And Liam always got what he wanted.

* * *

><p>Blaine froze up when Puck did, his boyfriend's arms tightening around him and slowly, but surely, turning them around so that Puck was standing in front of the window. With furrowed eyebrows Blaine tried to see over his shoulder, but was blocked by a rather harsh look from Puck's dark eyes. Puck's dark eyes that had hardened in both fear and protectiveness. So Blaine stayed where he was, confused, but slowly getting scared before Puck muttered to him to leave the kitchen and go into his room.<p>

Maybe this complete trust thing wasn't all that good for Blaine but he caught sight of the familiar Dalton uniform on his slow walk out of the kitchen and had paused, stepping closer to the window and nearly flailing backwards when his brain recognized who it was giving Puck a death-stare. His hazel eyes roamed over the other boy's face, jumping when Puck's hand clamped down on his arm and pulled him quickly out of the kitchen or living room or where ever the fuck he was and into his bedroom. "Stay here." Puck forced him into a seated position on his bed and Blaine couldn't help the train of thought that reminded him that, oh, he had lost his virginity in the exact same spot only earlier that day.

A small blush covered his cheeks but Blaine had more important things to think about. "What? Like hell no!" He sputtered but Puck simply sent him a smoldering look – or what Puck could hope was smoldering – and moved to leave the room. Blaine shot off the bed and quickly fled, turning away from Puck's grabbing hands and moving back into the kitchen, visibly flinching back when he realized that Liam had gotten closer.

"The fuck, Blaine?" Puck snapped, grabbing his arm tight and pulling Blaine in a way that not only caused his arm to hurt a bit but made him move his legs a bit too wide and a sting flying between his legs. He held in a wince, almost flinching back as Puck pulled him flush against his strong chest. His dark eyes flashed in redemption for a moment before flying back to his protective and slightly scared look. Puck's jaw clenched and his hand was holding tighter if only to control the shaking that was overtaking the limb. Blaine then realized that Puck really was scared. He was freaked out and, if something, someone, could scare Puck so much than Blaine had a reason to be scared too. So he felt himself melt a bit farther into Puck's chest before pulling away and turning around to face the window.

And then he jumped back again because now Liam was way too close for comfort and he had a predatory look in his eyes. "Who the fuck is this guy?" Puck rushed forward and Blaine thought, for a moment, he was going to throw open the door and beat the shit out of him but, instead, Puck quickly dead bolted the door and then pulled the locks on the windows.

"Liam Krystilmen." Blaine noted slowly, dragging himself to movement and untying the shades on the windows and pulling them down. Puck froze.

"You know this creep?"

Blaine figured this was another one of those times that he should have informed Puck the moment he had found out but he had been a little distracted what with the losing his virginity and whatnot. "He goes to Dalton. I don't personally know him but-"

"Is this creep following you or something? I swear I've seen him before."

"At the hospital." Blaine's stomach twisted uncomfortably and he unconsciously shuffled closer to Puck, biting his lip as a headache began to pull behind his eyes. He rubbed his forehead, hoping the pain would dissipate before turning into something that was harshly not fun. Puck pulled down the shades on the last window himself, tugging on Blaine's hand and pulling him into the bathroom, doing the same to the window in there and then shutting and locking the door. He gripped his cellphone in his hand, plopping down against the wall and staring at Blaine as he sat down heavily on top of the toilet. "This is so fucked up-"

"Babe... Why the fuck didn't you tell me about this guy?" And now Puck was angry and Blaine really should have told him the moment he found out.

"I-" Blaine swallowed, avoiding Puck's eyes and looking down at his hands. "I don't-I only just saw him yesterday-"

"And why the fuck didn't you tell me?" Blaine flinched back, ignoring the sting in his bottom as it rubbed unnecessarily against the back to the seat. Remorse filled into Puck's eyes for longer than a moment before he erased it from his face and replaced it with anger, protective anger but anger nonetheless.

"I had other things on my mind thank you very much!" Blaine snapped, angry himself. It wasn't as though he would intentionally forget about something as freaking as Liam. Liam who it was very possible was stalking him...

Puck deflated as Blaine did, deciding to forgo falling back onto the toilet lid if only to save his ass from more pain, instead staring at the bathroom door with a hand covering his glasses covered eyes from view. "Listen, babe... it's just if you told me sooner I would've been able to protect you and none of this shit would have happened-"

But now Puck was blaming himself and something was so wrong about that. Blaine turned back towards him, falling onto his knees and shuffling so that he was between Puck's legs, taking his face in his hands and running his fingers across his stubble. "I'm sorry." Blaine apologized softly, leaning forward to capture Puck's lips in his own. "I-I caught him staring at me when I went back to Dalton. Nick told me his name. And he... I don't know. Something's going on with Jeff." His headache did nothing but increase at the thought of his blonde friend. Just what the hell was going on with Jeff? He couldn't picture him being a part of this, at least not knowingly.

* * *

><p>Liam didn't hate roommate Jeffery, he actually quite liked the bouncy blonde, if only because he had introduced him to His Blaine. Roommate Jeffery also knew quite a bit about Maths, which did nothing more but make him slightly more useful for Liam, since, if it wasn't for his tutoring, he would probably be failing out of Dalton. Which he needed to stay in in order to keep an eye on His Blaine.<p>

But then roommate Jeffery started acting weird around Liam and things started falling apart. Roommate Jeffery started talking less and less about His Blaine and was canceling their study group sessions more and more. And Liam really was beginning to flunk out of Maths. Which would mean him flunking out of Dalton. Which would mean he wouldn't be able to keep an eye on His Blaine anymore.

So Liam decided that the only sure fire way roommate Jeffery could have figured that out would be if he had seen his and Blaine's photo album. Liam had to be more careful after that, especially when Jeff started asking questions of him. Wondering where he was going, why all he asked about was Blaine and what not.

Jeff had let it slip that he was acting worse than Kurt had the year earlier. Which led Liam into some research, where he discovered that Kurt referred to Kurt Hummel of the McKinley High New Directions and former member of the Dalton Academy Warblers. Current boyfriend of football player David Karofsky and ex-boyfriend of Warbler Blaine Anderson. He was also, apparently, still Blaine's best friend. Which made no sense to Liam. How could someone still be best friends with the person they had broken up with?

So Liam did so more research until he found out that Kurt broke up with Blaine because he "didn't love him anymore" and Blaine had been crushed until someone new came into his life. And that someone had to obviously be Liam because there was no one new besides him. And, after observing Blaine with his fellow Warblers, Liam came to the conclusion that Blaine wasn't quite over Kurt yet. So he decided to help him along a bit.

Sneaking into Kurt's place of work was easy, breaking the thing that held up the cars as the mechanic was working on it was not. But Liam learned that with a well placed dent in the metal anything could happen. His plan, however, didn't work and Kurt Hummel had escaped revenge with a mere broken arm.

And then Blaine was down at the hospital with that mohawked asshole by his side – Noah Puckerman, more commonly known as Puck, Liam discovered when he peaked at the sign in list at the counter – and the two of them were so fucking close. Liam's hand had quivered as he had sneaked the small white pills into Blaine's pill bottle the day before the Kurt incident. He needed to have Blaine for himself. He needed to be his first. And, once he was, Blaine would see how wonderful he was. How much better Liam was than any of the other guys he liked. Because Liam always got what he wanted.

And he wanted Blaine Anderson to be only his.

* * *

><p>Maybe their position should have been awkward, but it wasn't. Maybe it should have been uncomfortable, but it wasn't. And maybe the fact that they were sitting in the middle of the bathroom floor should have been disgusting but it wasn't. Okay so it was, but Blaine wasn't actually sitting on the bathroom floor, he was kneeling. And he was having a moment with Puck, and those were few and far between so he wasn't about to curse where and when it was taking place. Puck's arms were wrapped loosely around his waist as Blaine's hands held his face close.<p>

But then the two of them jumped apart as a face pressed itself against the glass of Puck's high window in the bathroom. Puck pushed Blaine into the shower, scrabbling in after him with a hand held over his mouth. Blaine's heart was beating fast, a bit too fast and his breathing was coming in short, shallow gasps as his headache increased tenfold. He couldn't help whimpering as the migraine pressed itself behind his left eye, but he was too scared to close them, and Puck's familiar gaze was enough to stop him from being immersed in the darkness.

"Shh." Puck whispered softly, his hand still clamped tightly over Blaine's mouth.

Blaine who was slowly getting more and more light headed and goddamn it he needed his pills or he was going to pass out! Tears began to leak out of the corner of his eyes before Puck realized what was going on and pushed his head into his shoulder, his arms reaching up and around him to hold him close. "Relax, babe." Puck's own voice held a hint of panic Blaine wasn't used to hearing. "Please, just relax."

And Blaine was trying his hardest, really he was, but it was harder than it seemed because there was some creep from Dalton stalking around Puck's house and his mother and Sarah should have been home by now and really, why the fuck was this happening? He still refused to close his eyes, but he allowed his head to turn into Puck's neck, liking the way it fit there. "We're not doing this again, babe." Puck shifted, pulling Blaine's weight more firmly into his arms.

But that wasn't simply panic for what was going on that Blaine was hearing, no it was panic because Blaine was panicking and, for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to respond to out loud to anything Puck was saying. Something heavy collided with the windows in the living room, shattering them with a relish and the two of them were jumping. Puck's mind must have been working a mile a minute because he quickly pulled Blaine out of the shower and over to the bathroom door and pressed his ear against it for a long moment. "Sh-shouldn't w-we call the p-police?" Blaine hated his gasping stuttering but it was a good question. Why weren't they calling the police?

Puck shoved his phone into Blaine's quivering hands, turning around so he could look him straight in the eyes. "I'm going to open this door and you're going to run into my bedroom and climb out the window-"

"We're." Because like hell was Blaine loosing Puck now. Like fucking hell was he leaving him to fend against Liam by himself.

"Babe, we got no choice. I'm going to distract him-"

"Fuck that!" Blaine almost yelled, Puck's hand stifling the shout with a tiny glare.

"Babe, you're going to have to fucking listen to me. You get the fuck out of here and get in your fucking car and drive to Quinn's house and call the police."

"And what are you going to do?" The bathroom swayed before him and he was pretty sure he would have collapsed if it weren't for Puck's strong grip.

"Just get out babe." Puck stared into his eyes for a long moment, looking at his face as though he was trying to memorize it before stealing his lips in a searing kiss that almost made Blaine feel as though it was a goodbye. But like fucking hell was it a goodbye.

"Noah-"

"Blaine come out! I won't let him hurt you anymore!" Liam had a normal voice. And it sent chills down Blaine's back.

"Be quick, babe." And then Puck was kissing him again before Blaine found himself pushed out of the bathroom and sprinting towards Puck's bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him and climbing out of the window with a skill he didn't even know he had.

* * *

><p><strong>A: N- <strong>And we hit the climax! Part Two should be ending next chapter. Sorry for the delay. Real life is a bitch sometimes. Oh and I have no idea where this chapter came from. Gotta love when they end up writing themselves and making things happen that you never planned on having happen.


	19. Part Two: Chapter 10

Librarians and Pools

By: RavenHeart101

Summary: Puck never should have taken that summer job out in Westerville. Making out with your best friend's stepbrother's ex-boyfriend was never a good thing. But damn did he always have a thing for librarians...

**A: N –**Thank you so much the following people who reviewed: SouthernHemmy (Not ending yet. I have a few more plot points I'd like to get to), MRSDARRENCRISS589 (Dying would be highly unfortunate), -reviewer with no name which I'm going to guess is Aledda because of the aliens and length- (I is alive! Aliens are everywhere! And this story is going to shamelessly turn into an episode of Doctor Who!), Seeolenmina (Really? THANK YOU!), Helena V (-hands jacket-), Utena-Puchiko-nyu (You and revenge... Haha), God Sings (Darn typos refuse to leave me alone!), Soleil Mar (I love that you pointed out the beginning... it's so weird how fast this plot has "changed"), Bubblegum Rock Princess (YAY! Well tomorrow's supposed to rain too so feel free to read it again. -winks-), Runaway-Luv (I will say again, no dying!), elmo5767 (I like you lots. -wink-), and coyote131415 (Favorites? Really? -blushes- And I will tell you like I tell the others, NO DYING!).

Reviews: I have died from your generous amount of reviews. Thank you all so much! -Huggles!-

Lyrics at the start: Belong to Green Day. They are from the song "Last Night on Earth". Listen to the song from Liam's POV. It makes it really creepy.

Warnings: Slash. Slight bashing of certain characters. Probably OOC. Smut. Swearing. Plenty of other things I'm sure.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Probably not even the plot.

* * *

><p>"<em>...My beating heart belongs to you<br>I walked for miles til I found you  
>I'm here to honor you<br>If I lose everything in the fire  
>I'm sending all my love to you."<em>

* * *

><p>Liam hadn't meant for His Blaine to stop breathing. And, to be honest, he hadn't calculated the possibility of mohawk Puckerman coming back to apologize. But when he did Liam felt tears pull at his eyes because what the hell did Puckerman have that he didn't? If Liam didn't know His Blaine he would have said that it was Puckerman's looks. But he knew His Blaine. Just like he knew that His Blaine didn't want to be held by Puckerman.<p>

The web cam had actually been an accident. Liam hadn't meant to bring it, but he had. And then he had set it up to capture His Blaine's fight with Puckerman so he could show it to him later that night and prove to him how much of an ass Puckerman was. But things went wrong and His Blaine stopped breathing and things all went downhill from there.

Because it wasn't Liam who he woke up to. No, it was Puckerman with the crocodile tears and the swears and the fucking fake everything and ex-boyfriend Kurt Hummel. It was Asian friend and getting kicked out by mommy and daddy Anderson. It was news of date rape and fear and His Blaine never should be afraid of him. Liam would never hurt him. Not on purpose. But if that Puckerman would just leave!

So that was his new target. Prove to His Blaine that he was way better than Puckerman could ever be and get him to be his. Sure, Liam may have to use a bit of force, but a bit of force was necessary sometimes. And if Blaine refused to see his way than Liam would just have to get rid of him. But it's not like that would ever happen. Because Liam wanted Blaine.

And Liam always got what he wanted.

* * *

><p>Blaine almost literally flung himself out the window of Puck's bedroom, swaying a bit on his feet as he landed and his head seemed to stay inside the house. The breakfast Puck had cooked him flew into his throat but Blaine forced it back into his stomach with a quick, determined, shake of his head. "Blaine where are you going?" Liam's voice called out to him and he felt his body freeze up at the concerned and worried inclination.<p>

A strangled sort of sound pulled up from his throat and he tried to make his feet move. But they remained glued to the soil under the soles of his shoes, his hands shaking at his sides, one clenching onto Puck's cell phone as though it were a life line. Which, in a way, it was. He flipped it open, panting as the numbers swayed before his eyes. He needed to call the police. He needed to-

He stumbled forward, the edges around the Puckerman backyard growing black. Calm down. Calm down. Get to Quinn. Call the police. And calm the fuck down. "Stay there, sweetie." Kurt had called him sweetie once or twice, but it was mostly 'dear'. He still did sometimes. But only when he was either teasing or comforting. "I'll come get you and then we can just go home and talk all about this." Blaine heard Liam's footsteps in the bedroom that was angled slightly above his head and felt a small wave of air on the back of his neck as Liam made to leave the house through the window just as Blaine had. And then he was off.

Blaine took to a speed that would have shocked every single bully he had ever had. In less than ten seconds he was positioned in the drivers seat of his hybrid (which he was still shocked his parents hadn't taken back) and peeling out of his boyfriend's driveway. He didn't really know where he was going, he had only been to Quinn's house a few times, but he knew the general area. She lived exactly five minutes away from Puck's house. At the speed he was going he would make it there in less than two.

But the road was beginning to blur and Blaine's head was beginning to fall forward to rest against the steering wheel as the pain behind his eyes pulled at his consciousness and his stomach. It was as though the migraine couldn't decided which it wanted him to do. Pass out or throw up. He would rather neither but if he had the choice he'd rather throw up. Because something was happening to Puck back at his house and it was all his fucking fault.

Blaine slammed on the breaks as a familiar landscape of the Fabray house thrust itself in front of his eyes. It was the worst parking job of his life, his tires were pulled onto the perfect grassy lawn and placed in the middle of the road but Blaine couldn't truly bring himself to care. Because he was at Quinn's house, and what the hell was the next direction?

He closed his eyes as another wave of dizziness passed before him, another onslaught of pain throbbing behind his eyes, his stomach churning in protest at even the slightest movement.

Call the police. That was next direction. Call the fucking police.

But the numbers on Puck's phone were floating in front of his face and messing with his mind and Blaine could do nothing more but slump against his car and press what he hoped was 9-1-1 and the call button. "9-1-1, what's your emergency?" And it was. Oh thank fucking God.

"Blaine!" Quinn was running out of her house now, her blonde, angelic like hair flowing out behind her into a darker shade of brown. Santana. Was that Santana? Or was Blaine seeing things again? His brain did tend to make shit up whenever it was in pain-

"Hello?" The woman's voice on the other end of the phone was stern, almost as though they thought it was some kind of prank caller.

But Blaine wasn't a prank caller. Because like hell was this a prank. Even if he really wished it was it fucking wasn't. He breathlessly riled off Puck's address, slumping even farther into the dirt as Quinn and Santana (yes it was Santana) made it close enough to him to grab out. "Sir what's going on?"

And was this lady incompetent? She should be sending the fucking police because something horrible could have happened to Puck already and she wanted to know _what was going on_? Maybe he was being irrational and she decided to know what was going on but Blaine could only really hear his heart beat pounding in his ears and he could only feel his heart banging against his skull. "Please!" Blaine yelled out in desperation. "He's going to hurt him. _Please_!"

Something wet was on his cheek but Blaine didn't remember crying. And his forehead really hurt and he just needed to know that Puck was fucking okay! "The police are on the way sir. What's your name?"

But he didn't hear her. His migraine had finally decided what it wanted him to do and his eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

><p>Puck didn't know what the fuck to do but he regretted sending Blaine out that window the moment he did. He felt alone now, and he felt almost powerless because that fucking Liam dude wasn't scrawny. He didn't have guns as big as his (who the hell in Ohio did?) but he had this fucking look on his face that made Puck want to grab Blaine and hide him behind him and keep him safe. Because that fucking Liam dude was scary as fuck.<p>

Puck wondered for a second if that predatory glint in that Liam dude's eyes were the same as his held when he had a new conquest. He hoped it wasn't. But it wasn't as though Puck was going to have a fucking new conquest ever. Or as long as he was planning anyway. But, either way, this dude was fucking scary shit.

Puck froze when the dude made to touch Blaine, and, silently, he thanked who ever the fuck was up in Heaven that Blaine had enough common sense to bolt for his fucking car. And maybe Puck should have been worried because Blaine had a fucking migraine and he was obviously stressing himself out more than he should which was going to do nothing more than make it worse and he had no pills because the doctors had to confiscate them in order to figure out which pills were real and which weren't. But he was more worried about getting that Liam dude's attention off Blaine's hot ass and back onto him. "Eyes over here asshole." And, wow. It totally worked and he sounded fucking bad ass.

But that wasn't surprising at all because Puck _was _a bad ass. And bad asses would not get freaked out by some fucking prep school prissy that wasn't his fucking boyfriend (Blaine could get pretty scary if he didn't have enough food). Liam had creepy as fuck green eyes that looked normal. They didn't have that scary glint in them like movies made it seem stalkers had. And his face didn't have anything deformed or what not. He was actually pretty handsome. A bit on the boring side and Puck never would have picked him out of a crowd but he seemed... _normal_. And that was what made him so fucking creepy.

"Puckerman..." Liam smiled at him. And it was dapper smile, one that Puck was used to seeing on Blaine. A Dalton boy smile. A perfectly normal, gentlemanly smile. But now there was this glint in his eyes. This protective boyfriend glint in his eyes that almost made Puck stumble back because he knew better than to fuck with someone's boyfriend or girlfriend. But then he snapped out of it because Blaine was his boyfriend. Not this Liam dude's boyfriend. "You need to leave Blaine alone now, okay?"

What the fuck? Was this guy serious? "What? Fuck you. You need to leave him the fuck alone, dude." He heard the tires of Blaine's car squealing against the pavement and a small amount of worry eased itself off his shoulders because, thank fucking God, Blaine was safe. Well as safe as could be. He could still get himself into a car accident- but Puck shook that train of thought out of his head.

Liam's eyes hardened and he took a step towards Puck. "Listen here, Puckerman. You're nothing but bad for him. Now you better listen and leave him alone unless you want what happened to Hummel to happen to you. Only I'd make sure you died."

And now Puck was pissed because not only had this motherfucker gone after his boyfriend but he had gone after Kurt. And, sure, Puck was slightly pissed at Kurt still for what he had done to Blaine but he didn't want him dead. And he wouldn't kill him even if he wanted him dead. That was fucking wrong. "Give it a try." Puck probably shouldn't have been egging the guy on but now he was pissed. This guy had the nerve to barge into his house and break his window? He was fucking pissed.

So the two of them simply stared at one another for a moment before Liam practically pounced on him and Puck slammed backwards, into the bathroom and onto the tile. His head avoided hitting the tile from what could only be practice and Puck was ridiculously happy that he had went to fight club last year because now he knew just what the fuck to do in this kind of situation.

Only things didn't turn out as well as he hoped. His fist had swung up and hit Liam in the jaw and the boy had fallen off him and Puck had pushed him against the wall across the hall from his bedroom. But then Liam had something glittering and silver and sharp and painful in Puck's stomach. And then Puck was down on the ground in front of Liam, staring up at him with wide brown eyes, his hands covering the steadily reddening hole in his gray shirt. Because fucking hell...

He had been stabbed.

"You're going to leave him alone if I have to make you." And Liam had a fucking knife. And he was getting closer and closer to Puck's heart and Puck kind of couldn't move very fast since the dude was in his way. But, he was in fight club and he had been in juvi so fuck this 'not doing anything' shit.

His legs kicked out, catching the front of Liam's knees and causing him to fall backwards and make a dent in the wall. Puck hid a wince, all this damage he was causing his mother's house was going to cost a fortune to fix. And they didn't have a fortune to fix it.

Puck made a motion to runaway, because he was injured damn it and even he knew that when injured you didn't have a great chance at fighting off another guy who was a psycho and had a knife. He didn't make it very far and Puck was starting to think that this guy was a fucking evil doll that never died like Chuckie when he suddenly stopped. There was a crack, a very loud crack, and then Liam fell forward, down for the count.

Santana Lopez had fucking hit the guy in the middle of the back with a baseball bat. And she had hit him hard.

* * *

><p>The police arrived a few minutes later, just as Santana had stood guard over Liam's collapsed and unresponsive body and Quinn had put a great deal of pressure on Puck's wound claiming that it would "stop the bleeding faster". Blaine was sitting on the floor beside Puck, his hazel eyes closed and his head resting back against the bathroom counter. The EMT's had pushed Quinn out of the way gently and patched him up quicker than Puck thought was possible. But they were still making him go to the hospital. And Puck was sick of the hospital.<p>

Blaine was close to being unresponsive, refusing to say anything to the EMT's and only snapping out of it when they allowed Puck to sit down next to him on the back of the ambulance. A ton of people surrounded the "crime scene" as the police were calling it, snapping pictures, asking questions, and pointing at Puck and Blaine and Quinn and Santana, both of whom were being interviewed by the police off to the side.

Puck felt Blaine's hand twitch next to his, and he knew just what it was looking for, taking the limb carefully into his own and letting Blaine's head fall against his shoulder. "I'm so sorry." The lights from the ambulance and police cars were almost blinding in the mid-afternoon light. But Blaine's voice seemed even more blinding than Puck would have given him credit for.

His voice was rough and thick with tears, resignation, and exhaustion. But Puck understood where he was coming from, he felt exactly the same. Tired as hell. "Nothing to be sorry for, babe." Even though there was, but it was nothing for Blaine to be sorry for.

The two of them sighed and Puck was both happy and worried because it was both over and only beginning.

"I love you." He said with conviction.

"I love you too."

And that was all that could be said for the time being. The others presence was enough for both of them.

**End Part Two.**

* * *

><p><strong>A: N – <strong>Part Three is the trial and aftermath. Than it is fully done. We have like two or so more weeks until I reach my dead line. Can I do it? Who ever knows?


	20. Part Three: Chapter 1

Librarians and Pools

By: RavenHeart101

Summary: Puck never should have taken that summer job out in Westerville. Making out with your best friend's stepbrother's ex-boyfriend was never a good thing. But damn did he always have a thing for librarians...

**A: N –**Thank you so much the following people who reviewed: BreathexFreely (She totally does), Aledda (I got it right? YES!), OWEN2 (I might later. But... eh. Idk), Utena-Puchiko-nyu (She's more like the savior!), Seeolenmina (So eloquent. Loved it.), Sweet Clementine (I can! Hopefully... Surgery's a bit too far. I'm a bit tired of hospital scenes.), Ae-Cha (I love the fact that you tried to be mean but couldn't... LOVE YOU!), Runaway-Luv (Your reaction is hysterical. -laughs-), kzap88 (I may... I make no promises though.),

Reviews: I have died from your generous amount of reviews. Thank you all so much! -Huggles!-

Warnings: Slash. Slight bashing of certain characters. Probably OOC. Smut. Swearing. Plenty of other things I'm sure.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Probably not even the plot.

* * *

><p><strong>Begin Part Three<strong>

Blaine was done with all the stares and concern after about a day. For a long time he considered simply living in his room at Dalton and never leaving. He couldn't look at the uniform without seeing Liam, and he couldn't bring himself to look in the mirror without seeing someone he desperately didn't want to be. More often than not his mind tortured him with the what ifs. What if Liam had stabbed Puck two inches higher? What if Kurt hadn't been rolling out from under the car when it fell? What if, what if, what if. And maybe the what if's were useless but they were all Blaine could bring himself to think of.

His hand shook as it reached out to smooth down his blazer, pausing at the button and pushing it in. Blaine took a moment, fiddling with it silently before sighing and grabbing his bag to get to class.

Liam Krystilmen was a thing of the past. A thing of two weeks ago when everything wasn't nearly as complicated as it was now and yet was somehow more. Another thing that was two weeks ago were the stares and murmurs that accompanied Blaine all through out the day. He smiled at Nick thankfully as the dark haired boy sided up to him, handing him his daily coffee and making calm conversation about Warblers. Or, you know, about as calm a conversation that could be mustered up.

Things were highly awkward around Dalton nowadays. And things were largely uncooperative with every other aspect of Blaine's life. Puck was trying to act as though it wasn't Blaine's fault he had this hole in his stomach and Kurt was trying to act as though Blaine wasn't the reason he had nearly been killed and things were, ultimately, all Blaine's fault. Therefore, the Warblers were turning into simply another thing that Blaine did for the outlook of others and wanted to quit for the benefit of... well of everyone. Him merely singing had caused this obsession. And his obliviousness had allowed it to get to the point that it had reached.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Blaine realized that he was being irrational. It wasn't his fault any more than it was Puck's. He couldn't have controlled the situation. But that didn't stop him from blaming himself and wanting, desperately to move on. It wasn't as though it was unheard of; Kurt had seemingly moved on and was preparing for Sectionals with the rest of New Directions, including Puck, who was still favoring the act that nothing had happened. "Mister Anderson." Nick grabbed him by the arm, pulling him closer but also halting him in his movement.

Blaine wasn't sure if he should be happy his friends were so protective of him or frustrated but when he saw the principal standing before him he decided that there wasn't a whole lot he could do either way. "Principal Walters." He nodded in response, his gentlemanly attitude that had been infused in him since he was born flowing through his veins and leaking out through his mouth in the form of words. "What can I help you with?"

"If you could come with me Mister Anderson, the District Attorney is here to speak with you." His heart dropped and a bit of his facade of being simply another normal Dalton boy fell a bit more than he was comfortable with.

"Of course, sir." He nodded politely, ignoring Nick's question on whether or not he wanted him to go with him and followed after the principal's beckoning hand.

Principal Walters stopped at his office door, turning to Blaine and looking him intently in his eyes. His wizened face held a look of complete seriousness and concern. "Now you need an adult in the room with you so I'm going to sit in, but a Mister Puckerman and a Mister Schuester is in there too. So you aren't alone. You don't have to answer anything you don't feel comfortable answering." Blaine tried to ignore the way that his pulse picked up speed at the mention of Puck and, instead, set his jaw and nodded with conviction. The old Principal gazed at him for a moment, allowing him time to prepare himself before cracking open the door, allowing Blaine to lead the way in.

Puck was staring at him the moment he walked through the door, a small smile on his face and an open chair at his side. It looked, for a second, that Mister Schuester was going to sit in it but he hesitated when he caught sight of the Dalton boy. Puck moved to stand up, pausing when he was halfway up because Blaine had dropped his bag next to the seat beside him and had delicately sat down. Puck sat back down slowly his hand gently taking Blaine's in his own. Blaine commended him for his self restraint, the two of them hadn't really seen each other in a few days and he had a feeling Puck was ready to jump him.

And, with Puck dressed the way he was Blaine wouldn't exactly fight him off. His powder blue shirt was unbuttoned at the top and rolled up to his elbows. It remained untucked from his old Levi jeans, and Blaine knew it was because if it were tucked in it would put too much pressure on his slowly healing wound. But, still... Puck looked better than Blaine did in his old Dalton uniform. He squirmed, his feet nudging one another and his hand pulling Puck's into his lap and lacing together their fingers. Puck's only response was a raised eyebrow, tiny smirk, and gentle squeeze.

The District Attorney sat with her brief case open in front of her, a pile of papers being shuffled in her dark colored hands. Her black hair was pulled up in a pony tail and Blaine felt the need to notice just how well she had dressed. Her suit jacket was pulled in at all the right places, perfectly concealing her baby bump to anyone who wasn't friends with someone like Kurt Hummel and read Vogue almost religiously for nearly no reason. She smiled gently at the two of them, her eyes betraying the fact that she was attempting to hide that she had noticed that their hands were linked under the table. "Good morning, Mister Anderson." She nodded in his direction, her voice curt and professional. "I'm sorry to take you away from your classes but I thought now would be a good time to go over your case and give you an idea on the evidence both sides will be using."

Blaine wasn't sure that was legal but he would willingly keep his mouth shut throughout the whole interview if it meant he could get out of this sooner. He shifted in his seat once more, unconsciously moving closer to Puck. "Of course, ma'm." But his gentleman training was pouring through his veins so he found himself talking anyway. It seemed as though it payed off, because she smiled gently at him before starting her speech.

Liam Krystilmen first saw him at the Warblers performance in 2010 at the Greater Ohio Community Theater Show Choir Performance. From that moment on Liam had been hooked. And he had made sure to memorize everything he could about Blaine. She shuffled a picture over to him and Blaine didn't want to look but Puck did so Blaine figured he should look. At least so he wouldn't be surprised during the court proceedings.

There were twenty pictures of him doing various things laid out before them. Puck growled softly, pulling Blaine's hand closer to him, tugging it up to his chest and planting a kiss on Blaine's knuckles. Blaine let out a breath he hadn't even realized he had been holding and almost letting himself collapse completely into the jock next to him. He didn't want to hurt Puck anymore than the boy already was.

"The police found several photo albums. All full of pictures and newspaper clippings concerning you." Her voice seemed sympathetic and Blaine hated it. He was sick of the sympathy. He just wanted it to end.

Blaine may have tuned out for a moment because suddenly they were being dismissed and Blaine was feeling an overwhelming need to fall back into bed with Puck's arms wrapped around him but he was pretty sure that wasn't going to happen. Because, as much as Blaine was loath to admit, he needed to get back to class and Puck had a two hour drive to get back to his school – to his town. Principal Walters, Mister Schuester, and the District Attorney left the room to talk about some grown-up things that the two of them weren't old enough to understand (or maybe they left to give the two of them some alone time). Blaine, however, couldn't bring himself to get out of the comfortable wooden chair in the principal's office, nor could he bring himself to let go of Puck's hand. "Babe... he was only trying to protect you. In some fucked up sort of way."

Blaine flinched at the phrasing of Puck's statement, knowing that he was only trying to help but was, instead, making things a bit worse. Puck suddenly pulled his hand out of Blaine's, moving it around to the back of his neck and tugging it towards his shoulder, allowing Blaine's forehead to rest against it with a tiny sigh. Blaine's arms raised, crossing around Puck's waist and pulling him closer, his face turning into the taller boy's throat. "I'm so tired."

Puck chuckled darkly, the vibrations tickling Blaine's nose. "I'm with you babe." The two of them simply sat there for a moment, trying to stop themselves from falling into sweet oblivion.

And then Blaine pulled away and kissed Puck slowly and sensually, his arms remaining locked around Puck's waist. That is until Puck forced his hands under Blaine's as his tongue brushed against the roof of Blaine's mouth, sliding his palms under Blaine's thighs to pick him up and place him on the table before them. Blaine pulled back when things began to get too heated, staring at Puck for a moment. "Not here." He leaned forward, pecking Puck's lips once more and allowing the other to hold him there for a moment longer than was necessary. "But thank you, Noah." He wrapped his arms around Puck's shoulders and pulled the Jewish boy close, allowing him to slide his hands under his blazer and falling into a gentle hug.

It was times like these that held a simplicity that Blaine wished everyday of his life held.

* * *

><p>Blaine decided to skip Warblers practice that evening and was hiding up in his room at the Monroe's instead of his dorm at Dalton, simply because he wanted more alone time. And Wes had wanted to speak to him anyway and his house was closer to his college than Dalton was. A knock on the door alerted him to his friend's presence. He as early. Or maybe Blaine was the early one. "Don't you have Warbler's practice?" Wes asked lightly, taking Blaine's wave as a welcome into his room.<p>

Blaine contemplated not answering him, his hand pulling at a loose thread in his Dalton tie. "I'm skipping." Maybe it wasn't the most ideal thing to say to someone who used to be a member of the Council of the Warblers but Blaine was too tired to really care. And he still had two essays to write for History which were due in the morning.

Wes wrinkled his forehead, staring at Blaine for a moment before nodding slowly and sitting onto the bed next to him. "Please don't take this the wrong way, Blaine but... my parents and I have been talking and-" Blaine knew where this was going. They wanted him gone. Finite. Just like his parents had wanted him gone. Well at least the Monroe's had the decency to fill him in before kicking him out. "We think you should see someone."

"...See someone...?" Blaine asked slowly, looking down at his hands in confusion.

Wes rubbed a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah. A doctor. A psychiatrist. Someone to talk to about this whole thing. Someone... impartial."

"I'm not broken, Wes." Blaine glared at his friend next to him, his hazel eyes filled with insult. "I don't need someone to fix me."

"I'm not saying that you are." Wes spoke calmly and it took Blaine a moment to remember exactly what his friend was majoring in in college; psychiatry and law. Go figure he'd be able to keep himself together when Blaine as insulted. "I'm just saying that sometimes having someone to talk to helps."

And maybe Wes had a point, because Blaine was beginning to feel as though he was tired every second of everyday, although that could have simply been a side effect of his new medication. Either way... Wes could have had a point.

He figured he'd humor him.

* * *

><p>The court case seemed to be all everyone was talking about. It was all over the news, Blaine, Puck, and Liam's story being broadcast daily over the news, and in the newspapers. There was paparazzi and requests for interviews; phone calls offering sympathy and hate; letters of both a threatening nature and a thanking nature.<p>

Puck and Blaine were advised not to speak to anyone from any news station or talk show until after the trial, so they didn't. They did, however, shift through the mail together, on Friday nights at one of their houses, more often than not Puck's. Sarah would be watching a Disney movie or playing with her dolls and sometimes Mrs. Puckerman would help them sort things into neat piles of "trash", and "keepers".

"What about this for when the trial's done?" Mrs. Puckerman handed over a crisp sheet of paper advertising the Ellen DeGeneres Show.

Blaine stared at it for a moment, Ellen DeGeneres had always been one of his idols. But he wasn't sure if he could bring himself to believe that it was real. All of this fame... it seemed to have happened because of some screwed up twist of fate. "Keeper." Puck spoke up from his side, sliding the paper over to their rather small "keeper" pile. Mrs. Puckerman smiled at the two of them, leaning forward to take Blaine's hand in hers.

"You don't need to do any of these sweetie." And Blaine knew she was right because none of the Puckermans would force him to do anything. He wasn't living with his parents anymore so he didn't have to worry about ruining their family name in the least. Too bad it was too far engrained in him to do anything but worry. "And with the trial coming up I don't want either of you thinking about any of this nonsense." She patted his hand after a moment, accidentally reminding the two of them of the one thing they wanted to forget.

Puck swallowed hard from his spot next to Blaine at the kitchen table, his hand unconsciously running against the healing wound in his stomach. "Do me a favor, babe?"

Blaine slowly tore his eyes away from the looming pile of "trash" before them and looked over at Puck with concern. The jock's face was unreadable, but there was a twinge of need in his eyes. "Yeah?"

Puck licked his lips and leaned closer to Blaine, his breath running over the shorter boy's. "Make out with me?"

And Blaine did. Because Puck was the only thing that felt right anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>A: N – <strong>I'm sorry to say that Part Three is going to be short. I honestly have no idea what to write anymore... There should be 2-4 more chapters left. Think we can make it to 200 reviews before the story's done?


	21. Part Three: Chapter 2

Librarians and Pools

By: RavenHeart101

Summary: Puck never should have taken that summer job out in Westerville. Making out with your best friend's stepbrother's ex-boyfriend was never a good thing. But damn did he always have a thing for librarians...

**A: N –**Thank you so much the following people who reviewed: Utena-Puchiko-nyu (Oh it'll show up again... maybe), Aledda (I still love you too. I may take that suggestion into account. If I do I'll make sure to credit you.), Soleil Mar (Gah it is old news. Recycled news. That's why I tried to keep it short.), elmo5767 (Attack hugs! I love those!), Seeolenmina (I'm kind of bummed too...), Goldstars4me (I'm glad you stumbled across this story. So immensely happy. I love new (and old) readers.), and Ace Bellamanx (Oh I am so happy you thought so. It's just... I've never exactly done anything even remotely like it before so... yeah. -blushes-).

Reviews: I have died from your generous amount of reviews. Thank you all so much! -Huggles!-

Warnings: Slash. Slight bashing of certain characters. Probably OOC. Smut. Swearing. Plenty of other things I'm sure.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Probably not even the plot. I'm pretty sure the fact that I know nothing about the American law system and courts besides the things I have learned from AP US History, Forensics, and Law and Order should be put up for grabs here. Just so that no one tries to sue me or something for writing it wrong...

* * *

><p>The American Court System is something that no one should try to wrap their heads around. There are many loopholes, so to say, in the complicated system of lawyers and judges and jurors and media. Such as the reliance on 'the truth'. Jurors simply do not know the truth, or at least all of the truth, about the person on trial. If a person had a confession beaten out of them by the police that confession is now inadmissible. If a defendant has been arrested but not convicted previously it isn't told to the jurors... which really doesn't allow them to get a full picture of the person they may be sending to jail for the rest of their life.<p>

The American Court System doesn't actually prove if you're guilty or innocent. They prove that you're guilty "beyond a reasonable doubt". This means that you could be innocent but simply have a shit load of evidence that you're guilty.

Eyewitness identification is another big thing in the American courts. The only way an eyewitness identification should be taken as fact is when there's a line-up. If it's conducted correctly it could be the difference between the slammer and the outside world.

A huge biggy in the American Court System is "innocent until proven guilty". All the defense has to do is plant a tiny seed of doubt within one juror's head in order for their client to be let off.

And then there's the one thing that worried everyone on the prosecution side of the case: ignorant jurors and discrimination.

At first the Anderson case would seem slam dunk. All the evidence the police had of Liam Krystilmen's stalking and malicious intent would surly land him in jail for a long time. And Liam wasn't denying anything. If anything the boy was full of pride for what he had done. And he had a _very strong_ insanity case.

Moreover, the defense had plenty of evidence to demoralize Blaine Anderson and it wasn't exactly hidden in the dark that Noah Puckerman had been to juvi for driving into a quick stop store and leaving with their ATM.

The day that the case ended up needing to call in their key witnesses was sunny and bright and a regular beginning of winter day. Blaine Anderson's psychiatrist had been the first person to go on the stand that day, speaking about how much this whole situation has drawn the boy back into himself. "Back into him self, Doctor? So something like this has happened before?"

"From what I gather, yes." The Doctor had answered, taking in a deep breath before answering what he could within the 'doctor/patient' privacy. "Something very similar to what my patient is going through now emotionally and mentally happened to him when he was still a student of Westerville High."

And the Doctor couldn't really say much else in fear of breaking the privilege that was Blaine Anderson's trust. Next to be called to the stand was Kurt Hummel, one of Liam Krystilmen's victims. He was dressed immaculately, per usual, and his chin was held high in a very 'holier than thou' manner. But his eyes held an apprehension that could only be described as worry as they sought out the strong ones of his father. The defense tried a tactic that would blame Kurt for everything that happened. They tried to make him break. It didn't work. "Is it true that you broke up with Mister Anderson because he wasn't satisfying you?"

"I love Blaine... just not in a romantic way."

"So he wasn't pleasurable?"

"Objection!"

It carried on and on until the questions got repetitive. "Therefore, Mister Hummel, is it safe to say that if Mister Anderson weren't so arrogant in his performances and noticed the people around him none of this would have happened?"

"Objection! Badgering!" The prosecutor looked outraged, her face clouded in frustration.

"No I want to answer this." The court held their breath as Kurt Hummel, resident fairy of Lima High and countertenor of New Directions, put on his patented 'bitch face'. "I think you're ignorant. Arrogant in his performances? No. Blaine's _passionate_ and he_ feels_ what he sings or plays. And meeting someone once doesn't make you guaranteed to really recognize that person again. How many people in this court will recognize me on the street one day for something other than what I'm bound to get famous for? This _happened_ because your _client_ is a _nut case_-."

He was cut off there and the questioning was ended with Burt Hummel sitting back in his seat with a proud glint on his face. A lunch break was in order and the members of the court filed out, Kurt Hummel going out to lunch with Wesley Monroe, David Hughes, David Karofsky, Jeffery Norton, Nicholas Prebun, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, Blaine Anderson, and Noah Puckerman. The teenagers didn't bother ignoring the paparazzi as they were rushed at from all sides. The reporters and photographers were ignored as the group walked to the closest restaurant which, surprisingly, was not Breadsticks. The group formed a sort of wall around Blaine and Puck, Santana and Quinn both standing to the side of either one of the boys, Wes and David in the front, Kurt and Dave walked behind Puck and Blaine, Jeff and Nick pulling up the rear. They walked into Friendly's before separating into groups. Blaine and Puck sat with Santana and Quinn, Wes and David sitting together to 'catch up' now that they weren't going to the same school, and Kurt and Dave sitting with Jeff and Nick.

"God I want to fucking kill them." Puck fumed from his seat on the inside of the booth, his hands clenched into fists and his brown eyes glaring outside the window at every single passerby.

Blaine looked down at the menu, his own hands shaking with something a kin to nerves. His hazel eyes saw nothing and he wasn't too sure he could actually eat what with his stomach practicing gymnastics. Santana kicked Puck from under the table (and maybe he squealed a little because that fucking _hurt_), jerking her head in the direction of his boy in time with Quinn pulling down Blaine's menu to look him in the eye. "None of this is your fault, Blaine." She spoke seriously, her angelic voice holding an edge to it that reminded Puck that, oh right... she was the head cheerleader for a long time.

But Blaine didn't answer and Puck totally realized that he was worried as shit for his boyfriend and that's why they had come here in the first place, to help him forget about all this shit. But his distraction obviously wasn't working as well as he hoped. So, instead, he took Blaine's chin in his own, leaning forward to kiss him. With tongue. "Day-um. Wanky." Santana said from somewhere near them, Quinn simply letting out a strangled sound that Puck was sure she'd deny the moment they pulled away from one another.

Puck didn't want to though, because Blaine's lips were soft and sure, maybe a bit chapped beneath his but it felt perfect. His fingers tingled from where they were curled over Blaine's chin. But then he remembered that Blaine totally wasn't one for PDA's and pulled away with a smack of his lips, smirking a bit when Blaine sighed, leaning forward and pecking his lips once more, visibly seeing Blaine's shoulders relax and his back slump a little in his seat and his eyes actually take in the menu. "What?" He raised an eyebrow at the girls across from him, feeling Blaine's hand nudge his own before letting the shorter boy's palm envelop his own.

Santana waggled her eyebrows, smirking over at them. "Congratulations Anderson." Her voice actually had a sense of pleasure and pride in it.

Blaine's head slowly raised from his menu, an eyebrow (which Puck had totally just realized consciously was oddly triangle shaped) quirked in question. "Thanks Santana."

The waitress came over, looking at the four of them with wide eyes, mainly staring at Blaine though. Puck almost growled at her, but he, instead, gripped Blaine's hand tighter in his own, bringing it up to his mouth to peck before giving her his drink order.

"Santana nothing has really happened for you to be congratulating him for." Quinn sent her a frustrated look, moving back a bit when the waitress returned with their drinks. She was hot, and if Puck totally wasn't in a committed relationship he would have been all over her. She had a nice ass, but, with a tiny look downwards Puck remembered that Blaine's ass was the best he had ever seen.

"Hey it's not every day someone dumps the Big V and is such a good lay Puckerman stays for seconds." Quinn and Blaine sputtered, Quinn leaning forward to spit her water back into the glass it was brought in and Blaine falling forwards and choking. Puck lightly hit him on the back, not even bothering to hide a laugh. Santana smirked at the people around them and Puck suddenly remembered why he loved the Latina so much. She had successfully distracted Blaine from the court case. "Come on, he's even blushing like a fucking virgin! Come on Anderson, you've totally done the deed now. No need to run around like Hummel." Kurt turned around towards their table, a questioning look on his face and almost concern being covered up with a tiny cough laugh when he saw the affronted look on Blaine's face and the wink Santana had just sent him.

He turned back around, kissing Karofsky on the cheek and tuning back into whatever Jeff and Nick had been saying. "Santana!" Quinn hit her in the arm, blushing more than Blaine was, a small smile was pulling at her lips though.

"What?" Santana seemed affronted for a moment before gesturing to Blaine. "That mouth fuck was so hot. Do it again." Blaine stared at her for a moment before a brilliant smile lit up his face and he leaning against the table laughing the loudest Puck had ever heard him laugh. Puck was pretty sure it was from nerves but then Quinn was laughing along and Puck was joining in with Santana and they were so loud they were pretty sure they would be kicked out. But Puck had never laughed so hard in his life, the boisterous song pulling itself up from his lungs, his ribs aching in pain along with the healed stab wound as the skin pulled with each laugh.

"Oh my God you're cu-u-ut." Blaine held onto his arm, concern in his hazel eyes but Puck was still laughing and Blaine looked beautiful with that smile on his face and his eyes watering because of the laughter. And then Blaine was laughing again, leaning heavily on Puck and not even bothering to quiet the sound. Wes and David were chuckling themselves now, and Kurt was plainly leaning on Karofsky in laughter himself, the ex-bully's stomach rising up and down in a bought of silent laughter. Jeff and Nick were laughing just as loud, the two friends staring at the usually composed Dalton lead with blissful looks on their faces.

Their laughter lasted the whole lunch hour, the group barely managing to swallow their food before one of them would say something simple and the laughter would start all over again. By the time they left they were all leaning heavily on one another, Kurt's arm linked with Blaine's and Blaine's linked with Puck's and so on and so forth. They decided to do something ridiculous and skipped back to the Court House like a group of drunk teenagers.

* * *

><p>All that happiness seemed to dissipate the moment Quinn was called to the stand. Things were suddenly back to the stiff and tense environment they had been before the lunch hour. Blaine hadn't sat by himself this time, though, choosing to sit, instead, between Kurt and Puck on the bench outside the room, nearly jumping a foot in the air when they called in Puck for his questioning.<p>

Puck had been in a court room before, but he hadn't ever been questioned. He was sworn in before sitting down in the weirdly comfortable chair, observing the jurors with a steely gaze. The same one that had made him the bad ass of Lima, Ohio. A few of them shifted in their seats. "How was your lunch Mister Puckerman?" The prosecutor started off easy, her blonde hair pulled up in a pony tale and her smile urging him to be completely honest.

"Great." And Puck had to force laughter back down, refusing to let it pass through his lips. "We had a fu-wonderful time." Puck caught himself in time, flushing at the look the prosecutor sent him. A warning look, reminding him of their conversation a week ago full of preparation for when he was called on to the stand for questioning.

"Fantastic." She smiled at him in a way that was supposed to be disarming. But Puck, honestly, wanted to stop acting like a fake. "Tell me, Noah, how's your relationship with Mister Anderson? How long has it been?"

"Eight months." Puck didn't even need to think about it, nor did he need coaching.

She smiled at him, nodding approvingly. Her face turned serious."When did you start noticing that something was wrong, Noah?"

And the questioning carried on like that until it was the defense's turn. The man stood up from his chair, walking forwards to lean onto the podium before Puck. He looked arrogant. Puck wanted to punch him in the face. "Noah, can I call you Noah?" Puck glanced over at his mother in the audience and then over at the prosecutor, nodding only after she did. "How long did it take for you to have sex with Mister Anderson?"

Puck almost sprung up from his chair because what the fuck kind of question was that. "Objection! What does this have to do with the case?"

"Sustained. Keep to the case, counselor." The judge's voice seemed bored and was that a hint of aggravation Puck was hearing? Damn it was a good idea to have a younger woman as their judge. The Monroe's had some kick ass connections.

"When did Mister Anderson tell you about my client and his fears?"

Puck was supposed to answer this question. "The day I first saw him."

"And why didn't he tell you before?"

"He had other things on his mind." Puck smirked a bit. "You know, like being kicked out by his parents because of a news article."

The defense's questions kept trying to implicate Blaine. By the time he left the court room he was ready to seriously beat someone's face in. Before he could even hug Blaine he was being called into the court room himself.

* * *

><p>The prosecutor's questions were easy and Blaine could easily keep his cool. The defense made him squirm and asked uncomfortable questions starting with "How many times do you get a solo in your school's show choir?"<p>

It took Blaine completely by surprise and he blinked a couple of times before the question really registered. "Uhm...-"

"Tell me Mister Anderson, it is more often than not that you get the solos, correct?"

"...Correct."

And ending with "it would be safe to say that you have plenty of fans that may even have a small obsession with you, yes?"

"I-I guess so." Blaine sought out Burt Hummel's eyes in the crowd, the older man nodding at him, even though he looked slightly confused by the questioning himself. Mrs. Puckerman, however, looked ready to burst into tears.

"Mister Anderson do you plan on going into show biz someday?"

Well he used to. He wasn't really sure what he wanted anymore. His hazel eyes stayed locked on the people he knew, even when he felt Liam's eyes on his. He couldn't shake the paranoid feeling that the boy constantly instilled in him nowadays. "I used to." But then again, Blaine knew that he loved singing too much to give it away. He wanted to sing, and his psychiatrist had told him to be honest with himself. And Blaine, honestly, still wanted to sing for the rest of his life. "I mean yes. Yes."

The defense attorney smiled at him and Blaine felt something disgusting curl in his stomach. "So tell me, Mister Anderson... do you honestly think my client is going to be the worst stalker you encounter?"

"Objection!"

"No." Blaine answered before it even registered.

"Then why, pray tell, are you putting him through this trial?"

"Objection, your honor! Badgering!"

"Ask a question, counselor or step down!" The judge snapped.

The defense attorney stared at him before making his way back to the table. Liam was still staring a Blaine, a smug look crossed over his features and suddenly Blaine wasn't sure if he wanted to cry or scream. He settled for a mix of both.

"He single handedly tore down my life!" The defense attorney froze, turning around to look at Blaine, an angry look on his face. "Liam Krystilmen sent in pictures to the newspaper and got me hit by my father. He nearly killed my best friend simply because he's my ex-boyfriend! He filmed and took pictures of _every single_ aspect of my life! He was willing to _rape_ me because he has some screwed up sense of mind to think that it would make me love him! And then he shows up at my boyfriend's house and tries to kill him all because he was under some _misguided_ belief that he was protecting me! He _ruined my life. _I _never_ asked for this! And the fact that you would _suggest_-"

"Order!" The judge banged down her gavel, her eyes wide and Blaine knew he did something wrong but he didn't really care, falling back in his seat with his arms crossed over his chest and tears streaming down his face. The jury was looking at Blaine in sympathy now and even if the prosecutor looked angry with him for blowing up she also held a bit of pride. Blaine knew that his little out burst could mean wonders for her case. Look at poor little Blaine Anderson? Don't you see what Liam has done to him? Don't you feel bad?

He was dismissed and Blaine didn't even bother to pause to give Burt or Mrs. Puckerman and hug or nod or anything, storming out of the room and wiping furiously at his face. "Babe-" Puck grabbed at his arm, but Blaine shook him off, carrying on until he was outside and could breath again. Only now cameras were flashing and people were crowding around him and a migraine was suddenly thrust in front of his face. A hand pushed him back inside and Blaine was lucky it was Wes because the older boy caught him as he broke down, wrapping his arms around him and sinking to the floor beside him, Puck coming not too long afterward. "It's over." Puck whispered in his ear as he pressed a kiss to Blaine's perfectly styled hair. "Nothing matters anymore. It's over."

* * *

><p>Only it wasn't over. At least it wasn't over until the jury reconvened, everyone filing into the court room, Blaine filling in the open seat next to Puck and Kurt. "The defendant may rise." Liam did rise, tossing a look behind him and his eyes connecting with Blaine's. Puck sat forward a little, blocking the other boy's look. "Has the jury come to a verdict?"<p>

"We have your honor." A man, who Blaine recognized in surprise as being one of Rachel's fathers, Leroy he thought, read off the paper in front of him.

"On one count of attempted murder on Kurt Hummel how do you find the defendant?"

Kurt stiffened beside him, gripping Dave's hand in his own. "Guilty." A weight was lifted off Kurt's shoulder's and he relaxed visually, Blaine following suit a bit.

"On one count of attempted murder on Noah Puckerman how do you find the defendant?"

Puck's hand sought out Blaine's, holding onto it tight enough to break but Blaine didn't care. He was holding on just as tightly. "Guilty."

Both of them relaxed slightly, Mrs. Puckerman actually allowing a smile to cross over her face from her spot besides Burt.

"On one count of attempted murder on Blaine Anderson how do you find the defendant?"

Blaine couldn't breathe. Liam looked back at him again, a sickening smile crossing over his face. Blaine's throat was dry, and his hands were sweating a bit too much to be anything but disgusting. The air was stale and Blaine was pretty sure Mister Berry had paused on purpose, simply to cause suspense. Goodness, Rachel certainly was his daughter. "We find the defendant, Liam Krystilmen..." Oh come on this was ridiculous. So fucking ridiculous. "Guilty."

Blaine let out a semi-strangled noise as Liam's face fell before rising again in hope. "On one count of menacing by stalking how do you find the defendant?" Blaine still wasn't breathing and he had realized, with half a mind, that Kurt had also taken his hand. He was squeezing both Puck and Kurt's hands so hard the two of them would probably end up needing to go to the hospital for bandages.

"Guilty, your honor."

"On three counts of trespassing how do you find the defendant?"

"Guilty."

"That is all. Court will re-adjourn tomorrow." The judge banged their gavel once again and... it was done. Just like that it was done.

"No!" Liam yelled, trying to push through the court cops to get at Blaine. "We have to be together! Don't you see? He loves me!"

Puck pulled Blaine flush against him, his arms wrapping around Blaine's waist and his eyes closing against the top of Blaine's head.

Blaine wasn't sure why he felt like crying. It was over. But maybe that was the whole reason in itself. It was over. And it was a weight off his shoulders and he had Puck. "It's done babe." Puck whispered the words in his ear, his breath tickling his cheek and his hands sliding under Blaine's suit coat, over his abs and down to his lower back. "It's done."

And suddenly Blaine was laughing and Puck was joining in and it was Friendly's all over again. Because it was over. Blaine didn't even have it in him to complain as Puck lifted him up by his waist and spun him around in circles, placing him on the ground and kissing him passionately. Santana cheered from somewhere beside them and Blaine really wasn't one for PDA... but it was over. And Blaine felt as though he could fly.

* * *

><p><strong>A: N- <strong>Two more chapters. And this is the longest chapter I've written for this story. You guys so owe me. So.. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Let's get me up to 200! We can do it!

But, honestly, I want to hear from all of you. Because you are all that amazing. I seriously think I'm going to tear up when this is done. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! -sobs-


	22. Part Three: Chapter 3

Librarians and Pools

By: RavenHeart101

Summary: Puck never should have taken that summer job out in Westerville. Making out with your best friend's stepbrother's ex-boyfriend was never a good thing. But damn did he always have a thing for librarians...

**A: N –**Thank you so much the following people who reviewed: Aledda (I wish I could say the similarities were on purpose but they really weren't (at least not consciously) so thanks for pointing them out. XD And I'm pretty sure I'm just as attached to this verse as you are. If not more. Haha), Seeolemina (It's what she does best.), Sweet Clementine (You all constantly make my ego swell so I may as well return the favor), Goldstars4me (That is... one of the greatest compliments I have ever gotten. -hugs- I love you.), Utena-Puchiko-nyu (Endings are very sad. I literally cry every time I finish a story), Helena V (I wish it wouldn't have to end... but all good things come to an end. Sadly. And yes I did just rip off a song title.), isingforyou (Ohmigoodness -head desk- I didn't even think of that. Gah Law and Order you fail me! -sobs- But, anyway, I may have another one up my sleeve... maaaybe), and elmo5767 (THE EYEBROWS ARE EPIC!).

Reviews: I love you all. Seriously.

Warnings: Slash. Slight bashing of certain characters. Probably OOC. Smut. Swearing. Plenty of other things I'm sure. **Semi-Smut in this chapter! Don't want to read it, skip ahead.**

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Probably not even the plot. Song belongs to Adele. Other song belongs to Mark Salling. Other other song belongs to Darren Criss. Other other other song belongs to Adele. Again.

* * *

><p>"<em>I won't go<br>I can't do it all alone  
>If this ain't love, then what is?<br>I am willing to take the risk."_

* * *

><p>It was over. Only it wasn't and that was highly confusing. There were countless arrangements that needed to be seen to, things like colleges and interviews and things they were planning to do once they were done with high school. Sectionals were to be seen to, leading to even more stress and less time for Blaine and Puck to see one another. By the time the competition rolled into view the two were more than ready to collapse into a bed and... just hold one another. It was an usual feeling for both, but the two of them welcomed it with satisfaction.<p>

New Directions were doing original songs again, this time Puck proudly taking Rachel's solo spot since her and Finn broke up again and singing along in his perfect voice to a song he had written during the trial. One that Blaine had read the lyrics to without permission one night while Puck was in the bathroom. "I remember when I realized the depth of your beauty for the first time. A million ears had heard you. But none had listened quite like mine." If Blaine were selfish he would have said that the song was written about him. And maybe it was, especially with the way Puck was staring him straight in the eye as he sang every word. But Blaine wasn't one to jump to conclusions. Even when the song made his heart clench and his eyes tear up a bit. "The troubles that we knew before disappear and all I know is that, it makes no difference where you come from. I don't care if you need my love, you know I'll be there."

Blaine suddenly wished he could be in Puck's room alone with him right now, listening from across the bed to Puck's song and maybe singing along softly. Finn sang a soft back up to the chorus, Artie gently strumming a guitar along with Puck's melody. "The audience is calling you (They're calling you). There's no way in hell that they will ever feel you like I do." Jeff knocked his arm against Blaine's, the rest of the Warbler's cooing in a teasing manner.

Halfway through the performance and Blaine knew New Directions would be taking home the trophy this year. He looked at the stage as the rest the club filled onto the stage, his eyes falling onto Quinn and Santana and Kurt one by one. Something in him didn't really care if they won this time around. Something in him actually wanted them to win. "I swear I want to sing to the world. No need to keep it a secret. You are the one, the only, my musical soul mate." The song concluded, the rest of New Directions prepping for their next song as Puck bowed.

Blaine didn't bother paying attention to the other song they had, no one he wanted to hear was singing a solo in it. He stood up with the rest of the Warblers, the group walking out to prepare for their own performance. The Warblers were, primarily, show stoppers. They had a ton of talent, but they didn't have what they needed to beat New Directions. At least Blaine didn't think they did. With a nod of his head he reminded everyone on the team to have fun. Not to worry about the competition, but to worry about how much fun they had in the end. With a cheer the group wandered onto the stage amidst cheers and claps. Blaine stood in the background as Nick and Flint sang an unintentional sing-a-long to "Gives You Hell" with the crowd, Santana's voice the loudest out of all Blaine heard.

Their next song was the one that Blaine was sure was going to surprise people. Taking a page out of New Direction's book they did an original song. Written by Nick it was one that Blaine had been chosen to sing. The crowd hadn't even died out when Blaine grabbed onto the microphone and sang out the first line loud and clear. "I hate where I'm at. Acting crazy like that." He smiled sideways at the crowd, the Warblers' having the time of their lives as his background music. "I'd tear out my insides if I could... But I don't know if it'd do me good."

The song went off with a hitch, Santana screaming out his name when he finished with a small and proud bow. His soul was elated. He wanted to do this for the rest of his life. He wanted to soak up the applause and compliments and the general feel of the stage. The general feel that they were cheering for something he had just performed.

In the back of his mind Blaine felt a warning bell go off. A bell warning him of the fact that he could have unknowingly created another Liam. But with the smile wide across his face and his body prepping itself for the next number and the look Puck was sending him and people cheering for _him_ he found he didn't really care.

The Warblers started off the beginning to the title song from RENT, Kurt clearly squealing when he realized the song, Rachel joining in in singing along when Kurt elbowed her in the side. They pulled it off with a hitch, the club bowing respectfully and then exploding once the curtain closed.

Blaine was hugged by both Nick and Jeff first, the two of them refusing to let go until every other single member of the club was hugging them too. It was as though the Warblers had meshed into this large body of one. And Blaine usually would have shrugged out of their hold, tried hard to escape it but he was too elated to do anything but hug them back.

The Warblers, surprisingly, won that year. They won Regionals too. And then they made it into the top three for Nationals. It was the best the Warblers had ever done.

* * *

><p>Puck and Blaine had had sex after the trial. It had been messy and not at all romantic and both of them came way too soon but it had been perfect for the moment. Whenever the two of them were stressed they would go to each other and... 'relieve tension'. They had only ever 'made love' once, and that had been Blaine's first time. But Puck wanted to make the sex they were bound to have on their graduation night memorable.<p>

Blaine had rented a hotel room for when he came back from New York for the two of them, their graduation being placed only a week after the competition season was done.

Blaine graduated second in class, only one small point behind the first in class, Evan Grady. Puck had gone to the ceremony and had sat beside Wes and the Monroe's. He had taken an obnoxious amount of pictures for his mother, and the Monroe's had taken even more for themselves. Wes had been crying, even though he denied it thorough-fully. Puck had sort of cried too, but he was too studly to actually let tears leave his eyes. Blaine, however, had been crying without shame, but he was smiling too.

"I am so proud of you babe." And Puck had totally meant it as he hugged the boy he had unintentionally fallen in love with the summer before. Blaine smiled brilliantly at him, a smile that Puck used to think he would never see but now made his heart beat faster than it ever had. Then the Monroe's had pushed him into saying goodbye to his friends and Puck had to hold him in his bedroom as he cried over how he was going to miss all of them. Puck remembered Nick and Jeff – the guy who had tried to subdue Liam on his own because he hadn't wanted anyone getting hurt, even after the dude had threatened to kill Jeff's little sister – and he remembered the bond the two had created with Blaine. He was sure they weren't going to fall out of contact with him. Just like he was sure he wouldn't lose contact with Quinn or Santana or Kurt.

Puck may have shed a few manly tears at his own graduation, but his mother was outright sobbing and Sarah looked generally bored but she posed for pictures with him. Blaine had smiled that smile of his and kissed Puck in front of every homophobic asshole there. He didn't need to tell Puck that he was proud of him, because Puck knew after that kiss. He knew a lot after that kiss.

He knew he loved Blaine more than he loved anything else. He also knew that he would probably have a ton of problems making it through Quinn's graduation party that night. But he had promised her he would go, and Blaine had promised he would go, and Nick and Jeff had promised to be there too because, apparently, Quinn was now dating Nick and Jeff was now dating no one but had some sort of fascination with Santana.

He almost made Blaine give him another quickie in the back of his truck but he decided against it, instead driving them over to Quinn's house and letting himself be attacked by the girls again. Blaine was equally attacked, Santana actually pulling him onto her lap and kissing him smack on the lips. With tongue. And if Puck didn't know that the two of them were totally gay he would have flipped.

Finn handed Puck a cup full of what Puck was sure was alcohol and toasted to the end of their school year.

And so began their second annual Glee Club party. It didn't end the same as the last one did, Blaine was actually deposited by Santana into Puck's lap unceremoniously, spilling his cup of beer all down his front and Blaine's back. She laughed at them loudly before running off to make out with Brittany in the corner. Quinn and Nick were singing rather badly to the radio, the two of them obviously drunk and yet not doing anything the other would regret in the morning besides getting a major hangover. Kurt was coaxing Finn into a dance, his hair all screwy but his cheeks flushed. Him and Karofsky were still going steady and Puck wondered for a moment if what they had was the same as what he and Blaine had but he doubted it was. Karofsky would probably go somewhere to play professional football and Kurt would go to New York and become a very successful fashion designer.

Blaine shifted and Puck realized that, oh, yeah, he was in his lap. And he wasn't really drunk and neither was Puck but he was totally turned on. He gazed at Blaine, noting the boy's wide smile and mussed hair and damn lips that were begging to be kissed. "Let's go." He pulled the boy up by his hand, the two of the yelling out their goodbye's to the rest of the Glee Club. Everyone seemed to be too busy in themselves to notice, but Santana did take a moment to detach herself from Brittany and yell out a 'wanky!', Quinn, surprisingly, joining in before Bon Jovi distracted her.

They were at the hotel in a matter of fifteen minutes, and they were checked in in ten and by the time they were in the room Blaine had Puck pushed backwards onto the bed. No music was on this time, Puck staring up at Blaine as he crawled towards him, straddling Puck's waist and sliding up his shirt slowly, his fingers gently running against the scar that Liam's knife had given him with caution. Puck pulled Blaine's lips down to cover his own, kissing at them hungrily.

He didn't really want to rush things but then again he did. His hand unzipped Blaine's tightening pants with a movement that Puck had down to an art by now. He slipped his hand inside, relishing in the gasp he received as he gripped Blaine's member. He let out a low moan when Blaine returned the favor, flipping the boy over so that he lay sideways on the bed and grinning ruefully down at him. "You have too many clothes on babe." He fisted Blaine's shirt, tugging it up and over his head in one swift movement, shedding his own with a smirk. He took a moment to compose himself, looking down at Blaine's chest with pride. This gorgeous specimen was all his.

And then Blaine was leaning forwards and licking at Puck's scar and their groins were unconsciously rubbing one another as he leaned up even farther and kissed at Puck's nipple, moving upwards to kiss his shoulder and then downwards until he was at Puck's naval. His tongue swept against the skin, Puck's stomach contracting and head flying down to stare at him with lust filled eyes. His hand ran through Blaine's curls gently, taking a handful and tugging them gently.

Puck pulled him back up, almost knowing that Blaine was going to give him head and both wanting it but not wanting it at the same time. He turned them around until the pillows were behind them, Puck falling back against them and pulling Blaine on top of him, their mouths attached again, and their hands greedily wandering and tugging at jeans. Their shoes were kicked off, Puck whimpering as Blaine pulled off him to pull off his pants and throw them in the general direction of the dresser, Puck getting the idea and pulling off his own with precision.

He pulled Blaine back down to him, the two of them moaning when their members touched under the flimsy cover Puck had pulled over their shoulders. Puck rolled them over, spreading Blaine's legs under him and then ducking under the covers to kiss at his thigh. The skin was smooth and a bit hairy. He ran his fingers over Blaine's hole, chuckling a bit when the body lifted itself off the bed for a moment before dropping back down with a gasp of breath. He kissed the head of Blaine's cock once before kissing his way back up the boy's body towards his mouth, his tongue entering just as a finger did.

He felt the gasp more than he heard it and Blaine was still tight. But it was a familiar tightness now and Puck took a time to swell with pride that he was the only one who would be able to feel it as he slid in a second finger. He moved them around, attaching himself to Blaine's neck as the other boy – man – panted under him. He bucked his hips upwards, meeting Puck's and causing a friction that ended with the two of them moaning loudly. "You ready, babe?" Puck wasn't sure he could wait to add in another finger, but him and Blaine had done it once with no preparation at all and he was sure to go slow so he figured they were safe now. And at Blaine's breathless 'yeah' he figured he was right.

Positioning himself between Blaine's legs he wrapped them around his waist, placing his cock in front of Blaine's begging hole, sliding out his fingers slowly with a tiny pop before pushing in the head of his cock. The sheet was pool around Blaine's ankles now and Puck could honestly care less. He kissed the stomach in front of him biting down a bit as he pushed all the way in. It was magnificent. It felt magnificent. It felt like their first time. Every time felt like their first time. Puck loved that about them.

Puck leaned up as he slowly pulled out of Blaine and then pushed back in, his hand tangling in one of Blaine's and his mouth caressing Blaine's. They fit.

People said that they would never go together, that they would never work. They said that they were like fire and ice. But they worked. And Puck thought they fit better than any couple he had ever seen.

* * *

><p><em>"... I won't go<em>  
><em>He can't do it on his own<em>  
><em>If this ain't love, then what is?<em>  
><em>We're willing to take the risk." <em>

* * *

><p><strong>A: N-<strong>Okay so... the next chapter takes place in the future and may not be up for awhile because I'm banning myself from fan fiction until I finish my summer reading. And this chapter kind of totally sucks and had little to no conversation and I honestly have no idea why it turned out like that but it did.

Anyway I love you all. And next chapter is, sadly, the last one. My heart is literally aching because of that. Get me up to 200. WE CAN DO IT!

Oh and did anyone hear about Lybia? GO THEM! I am so happy for them.


	23. Epilogue: The Future

Librarians and Pools

By: RavenHeart101

Summary: Puck never should have taken that summer job out in Westerville. Making out with your best friend's stepbrother's ex-boyfriend was never a good thing. But damn did he always have a thing for librarians...

**A: N –**Thank you so much the following people who reviewed: Helena V (You're a fan of the song I ripped off... I think I just died.), Runaway-Luv (I'm going to go find a corner and cry in it.), TheFutureMrKarofsky (I can see where both those ideas are depressing for you), Goldstars4me (Oh yuck. I have until the 31st.), Seeolenmina (You're so sweet and perfect. :D), Utena-Puchiko-nyu (3 you), Aledda (But homework suuuucks.), and eb012203 (I'm glad you enjoy it. :D).

Warnings: Slash. Slight bashing of certain characters. Probably OOC. Smut. Swearing. Plenty of other things I'm sure.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Probably not even the plot.

* * *

><p>Maybe it was because of his mother's never ending pressing for him to get a job and stop sitting around all day on his ass or maybe it was because Blaine told him that he could do anything he put his mind to if he tried. But, whatever it was, it lead to Noah Puckerman enrolling in the police academy and he was now on the fast track to becoming a New York City detective.<p>

When he had first moved to New York he had been simply tagging along for the ride. He had been accepted into a small college three miles away from Juilliard, where his partner was attending part-time. Blaine worked at a coffee shop and thrift store full time, and Puck worked at a guitar shop and diner. They worked opposite shifts and attended college most of the time, and, therefore, they seldom got time together and, when they did, they were always too tired to do much besides laze about. They had a small one room apartment in Manhattan and it definitely wasn't much. The paint was falling from the walls and the furniture they had in it was all second hand and mix matched. They didn't have a bed, they had a pull out couch and a pile of blankets. Kurt refused to come over because the interior design was despicable and would cause him to drop dead but it was enough for the two of them.

It was when the shop Puck worked in was robbed that he decided to become a cop. It actually hadn't been his own idea. He had informed the officers who were on the case of everything he could remember, from the make and model of the car to the size shoes the man who robbed seemed to be wearing. The officer had seemed impressed and had jokingly told Puck that he should look for a job in the detective business with an eye like that.

A day later Puck had done some research at the local library and collected some pamphlets and the moment he got the okay from Blaine he was transferring over to the local police academy. They were tight on money for a long time, Puck was used to it, but it was obvious that Blaine wasn't. For a long time they had to give up Cable and the AC. But Puck honestly thought those were the best days for them. They were stressful as all hell but they were full of senseless cuddling and sex.

There was once a snow storm so great that the two of them were both excused from both work and school for a week. Their power had gone out and their heat must have broken because soon enough the candles were out and lined all over the floor and the two of them were lying on the floor with about five blankets covering their bodies. They had had sex more than a few times during that week but mostly Puck could remember the peace and the joy and the, _yes, this is exactly why I came to New York __instead of staying in Ohio where we wouldn't be worrying about money or where we would be in a year. _

But Puck never found himself worrying about the year ahead. Blaine did more than enough worrying for the two of them and Puck would rather worry about the _here and now_ than worry about the future. That wasn't to say that the two of them didn't go through any rough patches in their relationship. There was that time when Puck had fooled around with a bar tender while drunk, Blaine had left the apartment and stayed with Santana for a manner of two months until she had gone over to their apartment and made Puck _snap out of it_.

Then there was that time when Blaine had gotten so stressed before a show at the Walter Reade Theater that his class was putting on that he had snapped at Puck during their Anniversary dinner.

There was a brief time where they had tried dating other people but Puck never found anyone and Blaine's new boyfriend had been an asshole who had gotten very close to forcing him into sex until Puck showed up and punched his face in.

There was the time when the two of them were unknowingly pulled into Finn and Rachel's latest drama but it made them feel better to find out that they weren't the only ones. Kurt and Karofsky – though Puck figured he should be calling him Dave by now – were still together and the whole Finn and Rachel fiasco had caused Dave to move out of their apartment for a bit since Finn had moved in there. And Rachel had moved in with Blaine and Puck and strain was being placed on both their friendships, school work, jobs, and relationship. That was until Puck conspired with the help of Wes, Nick, Quinn, and Jeff and managed to find both Finn and Rachel separate apartments to live on their own.

Then there were the pitiful arguments that every single couple has about clothes and living arrangements and food and other tiny things that simply proved how long the two of them had been together.

But none of those arguments mattered because Blaine and Puck were still together and they had a ton of friends that had somehow managed to last a longer time than they had expected.

Back on track, Puck graduated out of the police academy and after the general nine month training and had gotten hired, luckily, by the New York Police Department he was getting a steady income. One steady enough that Blaine could quit his job at the thrift store (which Puck was immensely happy about because all the sketchy people shopped there) and switch his status at Juilliard to full-time from part-time. And while the two of them had better circumstances now and were living a better life problems still arrived. Problems like Blaine feeling like he was pulling in enough for the two of them and their schedules still not matching and Kurt was getting on their asses about redecorating and things were just overall stressful.

Then came Christmas and since it was oddly decided that Puck and Blaine had the largest apartment out of all their friends it was their job to throw the annual (or what was annual now, after three years) Christmas party. Finn had moved back to Ohio and, even if Puck had invited him, he had lost contact with almost everyone besides Kurt and Dave and, maybe, Rachel. Quinn flew in from LA with her fiance Nick beside her. Jeff came down from Rhode Island with his wife, Emily. Wes came down from Philadelphia with his wife Nicole and David came with his wife Mindy. Rachel came by herself, Kurt and Dave came together, and Santana came with her steady girlfriend Bridget.

There was music playing softly in the background, Bing Crosby and Michael Buble and Josh Groban. And no one seemed to really care that they had little to no furniture besides a couch and a newly bought bed and the essentials. Quinn had dragged Rachel into a sing-along, Santana trilling in every once in awhile and Kurt helping Blaine in the kitchen with dinner while Dave and Puck talked about Dave's football career.

And then there was a phone call and the room was filled with darkness, signifying the power going out once again. To be honest Puck wasn't sure why the hell the two of them hadn't moved out yet but he honestly couldn't bring himself to complain. Because this small and dinky apartment was their home. And at the risk of sounding horribly corny and cliché he didn't want to live anywhere besides that apartment at the moment. "Power's out." Blaine stated dryly from the doorway, Puck already pulling out the candles and lighting them, sending a smirk at Blaine while the others stared in shock. Dave stood up from the couch to bring a candle into the kitchen for Kurt, Blaine dropping down to take his spot. "Hey babe." Puck pecked his lips gently, the two of them propping their feet up on the coffee table and Blaine's head falling onto his shoulder.

It was the perfect Christmas. All of them sat around in a circle, the candles laid out in the middle of the floor. They ate their food in comfortable conversation and they all sang-along to every Christmas song they knew. Things were decidedly less stressful after that.

Two years later Blaine was out of Juilliard and Nick's mother had fully signed him on for a CD to be released. Santana and Bridget were married and were proud mothers of their son Shaun. Rachel was hitting it big on Broadway, just like everyone knew she would. Finn was down in Ohio still, helping Burt out in the car shop and had two little girls, Sierra and Natalia. Nick and Quinn were married and Quinn was pregnant with their first child. Jeff now had three children, Tyler, Ben, and Matt. Kurt and Dave were engaged and talking about adoption. Wes and David both had two children. And Puck was on the fast track to becoming a detective.

"Good morning!" Emilia Anders, the new up and coming talk show host from CBS, spoke happily to her audience waving at them to quiet their cheers. "Today we have two very special guests. The son of an ex-Congress Woman and previously a victim of harsh lack of media control and stalking, we have with us a personal favorite of mine. I have to tell you guys, not only does this guy have talent but he is handsome and he deserves all the good media he can get. Give a round of applause for mister Blaine Anderson!" The crowd clapped in their overly enthusiastic way when a twenty five year old Blaine Anderson showed his face, smiling bashfully, yet widely, at all of them and trying his hardest not to trip like he had so many times during the rehearsal. He suddenly wished Puck was beside him, or at the very least, Kurt who was actually doing him a favor by getting him onto this show. He worked on the outfits for Emilia Anders and had told him that, out of everyone that he knew, Blaine deserved the publicity the most. "Hi Blaine!"

The host was attractive, or was what Blaine would have assumed was attractive to most straight men. Her curtain of orange hair was up in an adorable pony tail, her stunning blue ensemble being something that Blaine could only classify as a 'Kurt Hummel Classic'. "Hi." He shook her hand with a charming smile, feeling an ounce of pride when she blushed lightly. "I am so incredibly happy to be here. Like you have no idea."

She smiled at him, her teeth glittering with the movement. "Well we are all very happy to have you." She nodded her head politely at the crowd, who were still cheering. She laughed a bit, sending them a mock glare to quiet them down. "So tell me Blaine you have a CD coming out soon?"

"Yes." Blaine licked his lips in nervousness, his hands compulsively playing with the sleeve of his pink suit shirt. "It's called Nomination and it's due to be released December seventh of this year."

"Lovely. I assume you'll be performing one of your songs here for all of us to see?"

He nodded in conformation. "Of course. You can pick the song."

"I can pick?"

"You can pick." He smiled at her again, happy when the crowd applauded again and somehow surprised at how easy this whole thing was turning out to be.

"Well isn't this going to be fun." She clapped a few times before getting back to the topic at hand. "So there's this question being asked all over the US of A, Blaine." She leaned in close, almost as though it was a conspiracy. "Are you really gay?"

And then Blaine really did burst out laughing because he wasn't expecting that. His hazel eyes twinkled in the way he knew Puck loved. "Yeah." A couple of ladies in the audience let out a depressed sound. "If you were around, I don't know, when I was seventeen you could have probably changed my mind. Sadly, Rachel Berry could only instill my gayness even farther into my every being." He winked at the camera and he heard Kurt's loud laugh from somewhere behind the camera. Blaine turned to look at him, wiggling his fingers in a wave as Kurt had to turn his back to him to keep from falling into a laughing fit. He turned back to the screen with a shrug and smile. "Kurt knows all about it."

Emilia simply laughed with the rest of the people. "So you didn't always know you were gay?"

"Oh no I always knew." Blaine reassured. "I was just drunk at this party once and I had to do spin the bottle. I had to kiss Rachel. And then we kissed again when I was sober and I was like 'ew. Girl.' and decided that, yeah, I was 100 percent gay." He shrugged again. "It as embarrassing." He pushed the audience for another laugh and wasn't denied.

"But you're taken now, aren't you?"

"Yeah. Sorry to disappoint. But Noah and I have been together for a long time and I can't see anything breaking us up." The crowd 'awwed', included Emilia, who had to cover up a sappy smile with a small laugh.

"Noah huh? What does he do?"

"He's a cop, actually. Almost a detective."

"A cop? Naughty." She winked at him and Blaine found that he was the one laughing this time. "How long have you and this Noah been together?"

"Five years as of summer." He smiled at the thought of that, blushing and looking down as the crowd let out an even louder 'aw' and Emilia proceeded to tease him.

Emilia then brought them back to the topic of music and Blaine ended up performing the song he had written back in high school titled 'Ruby Red' about his crisis of bullying and transferring. The response was more than he had expected. "That was amazing! I'll have to buy a few more when it comes out." And Emilia actually seemed sincere. She leaned forward, shaking his hand and then addressing the camera. "Blaine Anderson, Nomination, December seventh! Buy it!" And they were cut for a commercial and Blaine was running off stage. Kurt hugged him tightly, assuring him that he did fantastic but he'd have to hear from Rachel later. Puck pulled him off to the side, kissing him gently and hugging him to his body and muttering all about how proud he was of him.

It wasn't his best interview (No, Blaine would always chalk that up to the one he did for Ellen DeGenerous with Puck, Kurt, and Santana three years after his first one with Emilia Anders.) but it certainly wasn't his last. By the time the year closed out Blaine had sold more CD's than was expected and Santana was on her way to following in his footsteps. Puck had been made detective, Dave had been signed onto the New York Giants, Kurt had created his own fashion line, Quinn had secured a high up job in the prosecutor's office as an ADA, Nick was on his way to becoming a high up CEO, Jeff's photography business was doing spectacularly. Wes was a well known psychiatrist and David was a well known college professor.

People made sure to constantly ask Puck and Blaine when they were going to get married but the two of them simply laughed it off. As far as they were concerned marriage wasn't something their relationship needed. They were as married as anyone could get the moment they moved out of their dingy apartment and into a very nice flat that Kurt had designed the interior of.

They didn't need a ring or a ceremony. They didn't need anything but each other.

It was horribly cliché. Horribly Hollywood romantic where the two of them lived happily ever after. Things may not have been perfect but they were what they had. And it was all they needed.

Puck pulled Blaine farther onto his lap, taking the wine glass from his hand and placing it on the bedside table with a smirk. He settled back against the pillows as Blaine kissed at his neck. Both of them were naked and both of them had been so ever since the afternoon. It was one of those rare days where they both had the same day off from work and they were fully taking advantage of it. It was the beginning of summer, a week after their anniversary. "What are we?"

Blaine pulled back from Puck slowly, staring into his brown eyes with his hazel, an eyebrow raised in question. Puck's hands rested against his waist, running against Blaine's stomach as he stared up at him. And then Blaine smirked. "Do labels even matter? Can't we just enjoy it?"

Puck laughed at him, flipping them so that their legs were uncovered but their lower halves were as he leered over the man under him. "I got Quinn pregnant."

"I made out with Rachel."

"I never wanted to have sex with your mother."

"I wanted to have sex with Kurt." Blaine looked thoughtful for a moment, a teasing glint flowing into his eyes. "Still do sometimes, actually. Though who can blame me? He's fucking hot-" And then Puck was tickling him and leaning down to kiss him sensually.

He remembered the beginning. His thought at that time was still true in regards to the man he had decided to spend the rest of his life with him. His eyes slitted over to the bedside counter where the ring box rested, his attention slowly being placed solely on Blaine. He remembered when everything was hot and wet and things were librarians and pools. Librarians were hot.

* * *

><p><strong>A: N<strong> – So that's it. That's the end. And I think I'm going to go cry because I feel like I'm giving a part of myself up. :'(

_A very special thanks goes out to every single person who ever reviewed this story:_ MagentaMaxy, Aledda, loves this, Ae-cha, OMG MORE, CarterIsMine, SouthernHemmy, kristendotcom, heartorbrain, lilli kitty, kzap88, Helena V, elmo5767, Seeolenmina, madilee, PuckurtPartieLover, Rigmor Rikke Reisz, DarkDreamDistance, Mika-chan, 1trulove, NakedKing, jmw21f, God Sings, Babyface, davy, isingforyou, 7yearsoflove, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, Scooter88, Sweet Clementine, BreathexFreely, Imjustalurker, Runaway-Luv, riceftw, a man's greatest treasure, eb012203, Valerie the Cheerio lover, Soleil Mar, MRSDARRENCRISS589, Bubblegum Rock Princess, coyote131415, OWEN2, Goldstars4me, Ace Bellamanx, TheFutureMrsKarofsky, and every single person who favorited and alerted and sdgusugsdgh. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH I THINK I'M GOING TO GO CRAWL IN A CORNER AND CRY MY EYES OUT!

But no fear! I have a Kurtofsky one shot in the planning process that goes along with this story showing, in one chapter, why Kurt chose Dave over Blaine and Kurt's POV on what happened.

I also have another Bluck story being planned. A few actually. I think I'll let you decide on the one I write. There may be some more one shots that'll show up in this verse... but I make no promises. What with school and all.

**Plot #1:** When his father shows back up in Lima, Puck's mother decides to run. So she does run, and Puck's stuck in Carmel High where he's still a bad ass who has a killer reputation. Until he meets Carmel's best kept secret: Blaine Anderson.

**Plot #2:** Summer camp is something that Puck always dreaded. When he accidentally signs up for a football and music camp he's stuck sharing a room with the one person everyone else seems to hate. The gay kid from Marion Middle School.

But anyway, I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS DONE! I love every single one of you. "I can't believe that something like you could happen to me." Yes I did just quote Nsync. -tears and hugs everyone- You are all amazing.


	24. Playlist

You know that playlist I mentioned a while back? Well I decided to offer it to all of you. For your listening entertainment if you want it here's all 106 songs that inspired this story.

Disclaimer: Hey, guess what? I own none of these.

* * *

><p>Whoa – Paramore<p>

Makes Me Wanna Pray – Christina Aguilera

Ain't No Other – Christina Aguilera

Candyman - Christina Aguilera

You Lie – The Band Perry

Walk Me Down The Middle – The Band Perry

Something There – Beauty and the Beast

The Best Is Yet To Come – Michael Buble

It Had Better Be Tonight – Michale Buble

I'm Your Man – Michael Buble

Up Against The Wall – 'N Sync

Something Like You – 'N Sync

Crazy Love – Michael Buble

Heartache Tonight – Michael Buble

Baby (You've Got What It Takes) – Michael Buble with Sharon Jones and the Dap Kings

Livin' On A Prayer – Bon Jovi

Good Friends and a Glass of Wine – LeAnn Rimes

Nothing Wrong – LeAnn Rimes feat. Marc Broussard

When You Love Someone Like That – LeAnn Rimes feat. Reba McEntire

Do Ya Think I'm Sexy? - Glee Cast

What Kind of Fool – Glee Cast

Sweet Caroline – Glee Cast

I Feel Pretty/Unpretty – Glee Cast

Go Your Own Way – Fleetwood Mac

Forget You – Cee Lo Green

Wrong Again – Martina McBride

Get The Party Started – Pink

Don't Let Me Get Me – Pink

Just Like A Pill – Pink

Trouble – Pink

So What – Pink

In The Next Room – Neon Trees

I Won't Say (I'm In Love) – Hercules

Let Go – Frou Frou

Feeling Good – Michael Buble

Save The Last Dance For Me – Michael Buble

How Sweet It Is – Michael Buble

Gonna Get Over You – Sara Bareilles

Long Gone – Lady Antebellum

Come Round Soon – Sara Bareilles

Love On The Rocks – Sara Bareilles

Cosmic Love – Flourence & The Machine

Need You Now – Lady Antebellum

Higher Power – Mark Salling

Rent – Rent

That's What You Get – Paramore

Misery Business – Paramore

Save Me, San Francisco – Train

Everything I'm Not – The Veronicas

4Ever – The Veronicas

The Walk – Imogen Heap

Perfect – Hedley

Dying To Live Again – Hedley

Why Can't I? - Liz Phair

The One That Got Away – Natasha Bedingfeild

The Calendar – Panic! At the Disco

Chasing Pavements – Adele

Turning Tables – Adele

Rolling In The Deep – Adele

He Won't Go – Adele

Set Fire To The Rain – Adele

Runaway – 3 Doors Down

Gives You Hell – All American Rejects

Last Kiss – Boyce Avenue

Fuck You – Lily Allen

Jar of Hearts – Christina Perri

Apologies – Grace Potter & The Nocturnals

Baby, It's Fact – Hellogoodbye

Last Friday Night (TGIF) – Katy Perry

I Do Not Hook Up – Kelly Clarkson

Beautiful Disaster – Kelly Clarkson

Wicked World – Laura Jansen

Bitch – Meredith Brooks

With You – Natalie Walker

Come Home – OneRepublic

Here With Me – Plumb

Your Guardian Angel – The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

When I Get You Alone – Robin Thicke

Anywhere But Here – Safety Suit

Out of My League – Stephen Speaks

You're Not Sorry – Taylor Swift

If We Ever Meet Again – Timbaland ft. Katy Perry

Take Me Or Leave Me – Rent

Bluebird – Sara Bareilles

I Run To You – Lady Antebellum

The Only Exception – Paramore

Whatever You Say- Martina McBride

There You Are – Martina McBride

Your Surrender – Neon Trees

Sober – Pink

Not Like The Movies – Katy Perry

Famous Last Words – My Chemical Romance

The Ghost of You – My Chemical Romance

Jealousy – Darren Criss

1983 – Neon Trees

Ladies' Choice – Hairspray

Speechless – The Veronicas

Wonderful Tonight – Michael Buble feat. Ivan Lins

Collide – Howie Day

Musical Soulmate – Mark Salling

Crazy For You – Adele

Last Night On Earth – Green Day

Snow White Queen – Evanescence

Always – Panic! At The Disco

The Light – Sara Bareilles


End file.
